Corazones de hielo
by Drakkar-Ryu
Summary: traduccion de "HEARTS OF ICE" de la talentosisima Krista Perry, espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Hearts of Ice**

Parte 1: Blood Spell

por Krista Perry

traducido por Drakar-ryu

Algo marchaba mal. Ranma podía sentirlo; una incomoda y nerviosa sensación en su estomago, casi como un sexto sentido.

No era como el mismo otro sentido que usaba como artista marcial, el sentido que le advertía de un ataque sorpresa o de los movimientos del oponente en un combate. Era mas como...

¡Demonios! No podía definirlo.

Él miró al cielo mientras corría, sin que sus pies perdieran el ritmo mientras instintivamente encontraban la estrecha longitud de la valla bajo él. Ni una sola nube. Era una mañana brillante en Nerima. El penetrante aroma de las flores de cerezo y los desayunos recién hechos llenaban el aire primaveral.

Ranma frunció el ceño, perplejo. Bueno, al menos no tendría que tratar con la lluvia hoy. Miro a su prometida mientras ella mantenía el paso con él sobre la acera en su carrera de rutina hacia la escuela. Frunció aun más el ceño. Akane ni siquiera le estaba mirando, y mientras él mantuviese la boca cerrada, sabía que estaba relativamente a salvo de recibir el final de un puño lanzado por su violento temperamento. Aun así, nunca se podía ser demasiado cuidadoso. La muy bestia era volátil e impredecible en sus mejores días.

Incluso si ella tenía la repentina necesidad de reducirle a pulpa sin razón, era algo tan común que no podía ser lo que estaba causando la sensación de malestar en el fondo de su estomago. Lo único que se acercaba a lo que estaba sintiendo era usualmente causado por ingerir la comida de Akane.

Vale, quizás estaba exagerando. La comida de Akane le hacia sentirse mucho peor.

Sonriendo para si mismo, pero manteniendo sabiamente silencio, salto sobre un segmento de la valla que parecía como si hubiera sido golpeado repetidamente con un objeto que aparentaba tener la misma forma que su rostro. La extraña sensación le revolvió las tripas, y le pareció escuchar un *clic* en su cabeza cuando de repente comprendió que le estaba preocupando.

No se dio cuenta de que había dejado de correr hasta que Akane le gritó. "Ranma, estúpido, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Quieres hacernos llegar más tarde de lo que ya vamos? No te quedes ahí parado, ¡venga!"

Ranma parpadeó. "Esto, Akane, has... quiero decir, ya sabes... eh..." pensó Ranma furiosamente, pero sabía que no había forma de terminar la pregunta sin despertar la furia de Akane. Ella ya parecía echar humo mientras él seguía sobre la valla tartamudeando.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Ranma?" gruño Akane. "No quiero terminar sosteniendo cubos todo el día, así que muévete."

Ranma suspiró interiormente. Y aquí termina la mañana entera sin una disputa. "Oye, mira, no tiene mucha importancia, solo iba a preguntarte si has visto a Shampoo últimamente."

"¡¿QUÉ?" Los puños de Akane se cerraron convulsivamente a sus costados, y su brazo derecho empezó a colocarse en su estado de preparado para el lanzamiento.

Ranma levantó las manos, con sus dedos tercero y cuarto encogidos en la posición "apártate-tu-inflingidor-del-dolor". "Oye, eh... cálmate, Akane. No es que yo *quiera* ver a Shampoo ni nada parecido. Es solo que... ¿No crees que es muy extrañó que no me halla aplastado la cabeza contra la valla con su bicicleta desde hace un par de mañanas? Quiero decir, ¿no has notado que está faltando últimamente?" Él apuntó a sus huellas faciales impresas en la valla de metal detrás de él.

Toda la velocidad, fuerza y agilidad que Ranma poseía como artista marcial no pudieron salvarle del ataque de la "Garra-de-la-Mujer-Ofendida" de Akane. Hubo un tremendo, ya familiar *CRACK*, y Ranma vio las estrellas mientras volaba de cabeza al canal de drenaje, aterrizando con un *splash*. El cambio le recorrió instantáneamente, y una Ranma femenina afloró a la superficie frotándose la mandíbula.

"¡¿A qué venido *ESO*?"

Akane la miró echando humo. "¡Por supuesto que lo he notado, estúpido pervertido! Pensé que te alegraría que Shampoo no estuviera asaltándote en toda la semana pasada; pero si la echas tanto de menos, ¡¿por qué no vas a *buscarla*?" Y sin esperar a oír su contestación, Akane se dio la vuelta y se marchó corriendo al colegio, dejando a una Ranma-chan enfadada y empapada en el canal.

"Chica estúpida," murmuró Ranma mientras se agarraba a un bordillo. Tomando impulso realizó un arco de media vuelta para aterrizar de nuevo sobre la valla. "estúpida fea marimacho. ¿Acaso dije que quisiese encontrarme a Shampoo? Solo estaba diciendo que no ha aparecido por aquí últimamente. Tal vez ha vuelto a China... No, mi suerte nunca ha sido tan buena..." Ranma empezó a correr sobre la valla y se frotó la mandíbula con una mano, sintiendo el cardenal que probablemente estaba empezando a ponerse morado.

*Es solo que creo que Shampoo esta tramando algo,* pensó. *No es propio de ella desaparecer así, o marcharse sin avisar...* El malestar en su estomago seguía allí.

Como mucho, se intensifico cuando hizo la conexión con la ausencia de Shampoo. *Está tramando algo, estoy seguro.*

A un par de calles por delante de Ranma, corría Akane, conteniendo las lágrimas. *¡Ese idiota!* pensaba, rechinando los dientes. *Por supuesto que tenía que nombrar a Shampoo. Había sido tan agradable no tenerla por aquí colgando de Ranma todo el tiempo, pero supongo que no puede soportar el hecho de perder a una de sus prometidas *BONITAS*! ¡Y tenía que restregármelo! ¡Ese *estúpido* mujeriego!*

Una pequeña parte de su mente le susurraba que podría estar saltando a conclusiones, que ella se había estado sintiendo extraña y de mal humor toda la mañana; pero lo rechazo contundentemente. ¡No estaba saltando a conclusiones! Todos los hechos apuntaban directamente a un resultado, y este era que Ranma era un pervertido insensible. ¡Hmph! ¿Qué le importaba? ¡Él y esa muñequita china de Shampoo se podían ir juntos si les daba la gana!

Esa pequeña y susurrante parte de su mente se marchitó y lloró solo de pensarlo. Pero Akane la ignoró. Y siguió corriendo.

De hecho, Shampoo *estaba* en China. Pero si Ranma hubiera sabido lo que estaba haciendo allí, hubiese estado lejos de sentirse reconfortado.

Ella estaba temblando a la entrada de una oscura caverna en la cima de una montaña mellada, con el cuerpo tenso en postura de combate, aferrando su bonbouri. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto con moretones y arañazos.

Había un corte sangrante en su mejilla derecha justo debajo del ojo. Su mata de pelo violeta estaba hecha un desastre, manchado y enredado.

Vaciló ante la entrada de la cueva. Era tan oscuro el interior que parecía que la luz no podía pasar de la entrada. Shampoo buscó en el corpiño de su blusa sucia y desgarrada, y sacó un pequeño y antiguo pergamino que colgaba de una cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello.

Cuidadosamente lo desenrolló, recorriéndolo de arriba a abajo rápidamente mientras comprobaba sus instrucciones.

Tras devolver el pergamino a su lugar, cerró los ojos para centrarse. Cuando sus ojos violetas se abrieron de nuevo, estaban llenos de determinación.

"*He venido, Anciano,*" gritó en Chino Mandarín.

Su voz de soprano tenía un toque áspero, y retumbó en la oscuridad de la caverna. "*He derrotado a tus demonios guardianes. ¡Exijo que te presentes ante mi!*"

Dos relucientes ojos rojos, cada uno del tamaño de una casa, parpadearon y se abrieron en la oscuridad. El oscuro brillo escarlata de los ojos iluminó la cueva, dando a ver la presencia de escamas y dientes.

Un ronco rugido causo que la tierra temblase, y Shampoo fue rociada con piedras y polvo del techo de la caverna.

Shampoo palideció y dio un paso atrás, pensando en huir de la caverna. Entonces frunció el ceño, y se mantuvo en su sitio. Había llegado demasiado lejos para retroceder ahora. "¡*Muéstrate ante mí, dragón!*" grito. "*Necesito algo de ti.*"

El rugido se transformó en una profunda carcajada gutural. "*Márchate, jovencita, antes de que te devore.*"

"*No me marcharé, y tú no me comerás. He superado a tus guardianes. He encontrado tu guarida. Ahora me darás lo que necesito.*"

Los enormes ojos se estrecharon, y Shampoo tragó saliva. *Aiya,* pensó. *¿He recorrido todo este camino y he trabajado tanto solo para ser devorada?*

"*¿Qué es lo que necesitas?*" El movimiento de la boca del dragón reveló sus filas de afilados dientes brillando a la luz de sus ojos rojos; aun así, Shampoo suspiró aliviada. De acuerdo con el pergamino, la respuesta del dragón significaba que iba a seguir con el ritual. Si era a causa de una atadura mágica o un capricho de dragón, ella no lo sabía.

"*Necesito una pequeña cantidad de tu sangre, Anciano.*"

"*Estas dispuesta a pagar el precio?*"

"*He luchado por el privilegio de pagar el precio.*"

"*Muy bien. Extiende tu brazo.*"

Shampoo extendió su brazo izquierdo en las casi tangibles sombras de la caverna. El suelo tembló cuando el dragón movió su enorme cuerpo hacia ella. Ella ahogó un grito cuando una sola uña, el doble de alta que ella, salió de la oscuridad, con su afilada punta sobre su brazo. Antes de que pudiera apartarlo, la garra bajó pinchando justo debajo del codo, y retirándose igual de rápida.

El dolor fue increíble, peor de lo que había imaginado. La oscuridad empañó los bordes de su visión, pero se obligó a permanecer consciente. podía sentir la sangre bajando por su brazo, pasar por su mano y gotear desde sus dedos en un reguero constante. Podía oír el latir de su corazón aumentar en sus oídos. Mirando abajo, vio que su sangre estaba siendo recogida en una vasija de cristal. La vasija se estaba llenando rápidamente.

"*Suficiente,*" dijo el dragón. "*Eso bastará.*"

Shampoo miró a su brazo y vio que había dejado de sangrar. Se llevó la mano derecha a la frente para contener una oleada de vértigo.

"*Has pagado el precio. Ahora toma tu recompensa, hechicera, y vete.*" Un remolino de aire apareció de improviso, rodeando a Shampoo. Ella nunca sintió levantar los pies del suelo; pero cuando se dispersó se encontró al pie de la montaña de cara al valle. En su mano, había un pequeño frasco de cristal de líquido negro.

Sangre de dragón.

Ella la observó y sonrió, la excitación en sus ojos hacia contraste con su cuerpo apaleado y desangrado.

"Ahora, Ranma. Ahora veras que te amo mas que Akane. Pronto Akane se habrá ido, y tu vendrás a mí. Entonces nos casaremos y seremos felices por siempre."

Shampoo cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Akane y Ranma estaban malhumorados en el pasillo de colegio, cada uno sosteniendo un cubo de agua, ambos deliberadamente ignorando al otro.

Los dos estornudaron al mismo tiempo.

Ranma sorbió y se frotó la nariz. "Gah. Alguien debe estar hablando de nosotros."

Akane refunfuñó. "No puedo imaginar el por qué."

"¿Y que se supone que significa eso?"

Ella le miró enfadada. "Estaba siendo sarcástica, atontado. Probablemente sean los profesores hablando de que hemos vuelto a llegar tarde otra vez. Tendremos suerte si la señorita Hinako no aparece con su moneda de cinco yenes de un momento a otro." Akane sonrió para si misma viendo la mueca que puso Ranma ante el prospecto de enfrentarse a la hiper-activa señorita Hinako y su arsenal de objetos circulares drenadores de energía; pero lo enmascaró con una expresión de seriedad cuando Ranma se giró hacia ella.

"¿No creerás que es capaz de *eso*, verdad? ¿Tan solo por llegar tarde? Quiero decir, ya estamos sosteniendo estos estúpidos cubos de agua."

"Oh, no lo sé," respondió Akane sarcásticamente. "He oído que ha estado castigando incluso las menores faltas, como masticar chicle en clase, o hablar sin pedir permiso. Estoy segura que mostrarse en la escuela cinco minutos tarde, o diez en tu caso..."

"Oye, tuve buscar agua caliente, y gracias a ti..."

"...serán mas que suficientes para poner a la señorita Hinako contra nosotros. Me pregunto lo que hará Papa cuando me vea con el Ki drenado y se entere que fue culpa tuya."

Ranma palideció, sabiendo por propia experiencia como reaccionaba Soun Tendo a cualquier amenaza contra sus adoradas hijas. El ataque de la cabeza demoníaca no era algo para tomarse a la ligera.

*Oh, tío, eso lo último que necesito.* Ranma miró sus pies y giró el asa en su mano haciendo removerse el agua en el cubo. Se detuvo de inmediato, dejando elagua asentarse. Su suerte con el agua nunca había sido buena desde la maldición. El agua era casi como un ente con inteligencia, buscándole activamente para convertirle en chica en los momentos más embarazosos y hacer su vida miserable. El ciertamente no necesitaba tener un 'accidente' con el agua en medio del pasillo en este momento. Y encima de que todo le estaba saliendo mal hoy, no podía apartar la sensación de que algo realmente malo estaba a punto de suceder. Pronto. Algo mucho peor que ser drenado por la señorita Hinako o enfrentarse a la cabeza demoníaca del señor Tendo. Ranma sacudió la cabeza, tratando de aclarase. *¿Por qué no puedo quitarme esta sensación? ¡Me está poniendo nervioso!*

Akane observó a Ranma por el rabillo del ojo, frunciendo el ceño confundida. *Qué extraño,* pensó. Él no estaba respondiendo a sus burlas como hacía normalmente. Le encantaba ver al todopoderoso y creído de Ranma, aturullado y presa del pánico, y normalmente cualquier mención de la protectividad de su padre era suficiente para ponerle en un estado de indignación y rabia. En vez de eso, él estaba mirando al suelo con una extraña y casi triste expresión en los ojos.

Su confusión se tornó en preocupación. ¿Estaría enfermo? No, Ranma nunca se pone enfermo, excepto esa vez que Happosai le pegó su resfriado; pero solo fue una vez. Y aparte de eso, aparte de la expresión de su rostro, parecía perfectamente saludable. ¿Entonces qué era lo que le pasaba? Había estado actuando de forma extraña todo el día. El desayuno en la residencia Tendo de esa mañana había pasado con relativa tranquilidad, aparte de los ruidos que Ranma y Genma hacían mientras devoraban su comida. Él estaba extrañamente manso, y Akane se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que, aparte del incidente en la valla, el no la había lanzado sus usuales insultos. ¿Podía ser que él no quisiese pelear con ella nunca más? No, definitivamente no era eso. De otro modo, no habría mencionado a Shampoo, el muy estúpido.

Obviamente algo le estaba preocupando. Quizás se sentía mal acerca de su madre. Nodoka había venido a principios de semana, y Ranma y Genma habían sido forzados a hacer su rutina de Ranko/señor Panda de nuevo. Ranma siempre trataba de parecer feliz cuando su madre estaba alrededor; pero ella sabia como de desesperadamente deseaba encontrarse con ella, estar con ella... como un hombre. Como un hijo. Akane le observaba cuando él pensaba que nadie le estaba mirando, y veía la casi imperceptible caída de sus hombros, el temblar de su sonrisa, y el dolor que brillaba en sus ojos.

Cuando le veía así, le hacia sentir como llorando, lo sentía tanto por él. Ella echaba de menos a su propia madre; el dolor de perderla cuando era una niña aun la perseguía a veces, así que entendía un poco como debía sentirse Ranma. Debía ser una tortura para el tener a su madre 'justo delante', viva y queriendo y añorando a su único hijo, y no ser capaz de contarle quien era. Su maldición le condenaba a ser un extraño para ella; a ser "Ranko Tendo, la sobrina adoptada" antes que Ranma Saotome, el hijo.

Tal vez si él hablaba sobre ello, podría sentirse mejor y volver a ser el mismo de siempre. A Akane no le gustaba verle así. No es que su comportamiento normal fuera mejor, pero al menos ella sabría como tratar con él.

Ella se sonrojó y bajo la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que una suave sonrisa estaba aflorando en su rostro. Tragó saliva. Por otro lado, si ella mostraba lo preocupada que estaba por él, Ranma podría hacerse ideas erróneas de que a ella le gustaba, o algo igual de estúpido. Como si ella pudiera quer... gustarle un

estúpido idiota pervertido como él.

"Ranma?" Ella puso un tono brusco intencionadamente n su voz, no queriendo sonar demasiado preocupada. "¿Qué pasa contigo?"

Él no levanto la vista. "Nada." Él había jugado momentáneamente con la idea de tratar de explicar lo que le estaba preocupando; pero cuando escucho el enfado en la voz de Akane, dedujo que cualquier explicación que tratase de darle le valdría un rápido cambio de sexo y un nuevo juego de moretones, cortesía del cubo de Akane.

Aparte de eso, si ni siquiera tenía sentido para él, así que no había forma posible de que ella lo entendiese.

Ella incluso no entendía cosas cuya explicación debería ser perfectamente obvia. Él pensó en Ryoga/P-Chan, uno de los mejores ejemplos de la ceguera de Akane, y suspiro. "Al menos nada que tu escucharías," continuó.

Ups. El aura de combate de Akane parpadeó en los bordes de su visión. De alguna lo había hecho otra vez, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que había dicho esta vez para enfadarla, especialmente cuando había estado tratando tanto evitar su temperamento. El giro rápidamente, saltando con su cubo mientras el agua pasaba justo por donde había estado de pie, encharcando el suelo mientras Ranma aterrizaba en una baldosa seca. Se dio la vuelta para gritarla, pero el cubo de Akane ya estaba allí, golpeándole en un lado de la cabeza, desequilibrándole y haciéndole mojarse con su propio cubo al caer de espaldas contra el suelo.

"Ranma, *idiota!*"

Ranma se recuperó inmediatamente y se puso en pie de un salto, esquivando por muy poco otro ataque de cubo.

Ella saltó hacia atrás y se quedó quieta y empapada, arriesgándose a mirar a Akane sólo cuando se aseguró de estar fuera de su alcance.

"Se puede saber a que ha venido eso, Akane?" gritó Ranma, enfadado y confundido ante el ataque no provocado. "¡No te he hecho nada, pedazo de psicópata!"

Akane estaba en posición de combate, sosteniendo su cubo. Tenía los dientes apretados y fruncía el ceño con rabia. Entonces, sin aviso previo, su aura de combate se disolvió y sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas contenidas.

Ranma estaba boquiabierta, se apartó aun más de Akane, asustada. "Pero qué... ¿qué ocurre?" la voz de Ranma subió una octava. "¿No iras a llorar, verdad? ¿Pero qué es lo que te he hecho?"

Akane tiró su cubo vació al suelo. "¡Ranma, *imbecil,* parece que eres demasiado estúpido para saber lo insensible que eres! ¡Y pensar que estaba *preocupada* por ti!" Con eso, Akane se dio la vuelta y por segunda vez ese día, salió corriendo, dejando a una onna-Ranma empapada en el pasillo encharcado, con la boca aun abierta.

*¿Ella estaba... preocupada? ¿Por mi?*

Tras una esquina, Akane se apoyó contra el muro, sollozando en silencio. Sentía brotar las lágrimas y deslizarse por sus mejillas, y se llevó las manos al rostro. *¿Por qué he hecho esto?* pensó avergonzada.

*No fue porque él me insultase realmente ni nada parecido. El solo dijo que yo no le escucharía, ¡y entonces voy yo y se lo demuestro! ¿Qué pasa conmigo hoy?*

Se secó la cara y trató de controlarse. *Me he sentido al borde toda la mañana. al vez tan solo tengo un caso de malos nervios.* Ella suspiró, pensando arrepentidamente sobre Ranma. *Bueno,* pensó, tratando sin éxito de liberar su conciencia, *el probablemente se lo merecía por *algo**. Entonces se dirigió al servicio para arreglarse.

Shampoo sintió el toque de una áspera y pequeña mano en su frente, y abrió los ojos para ver a Cologne a su lado. Ella gimió suavemente, y miró alrededor, reconociendo el asentamiento que su bisabuela había construido para su estancia en China. Sobre ella, motas de polvo danzaban en la luz naranja del atardecer que pasaba a través de la ventana de la pequeña cabaña.

"*Bien, biznieta,*" susurró la anciana suavemente.

"*Parece que has tenido éxito. Debo admitirlo, tenía mis dudas de que regresarías de la montaña. Eres uno de los pocos que han conseguido llegar al Anciano.*"

"Shampoo hace cualquier cosa por Ranma," respondió Shampoo en su estropeado Japonés. Ella podría hablar Mandarín, o incluso Japonés fluido si quisiera. Después de todo, había vivido en Japón desde hacía casi un año.

Sin embargo... encontraba que la gente, incluida su bisabuela, tendían a subestimarla cuando se había la tonta, y Shampoo tenía una política de explotar toda ventaja que pudiera conseguir. Era casi divertido. Cologne ahora hablaba Japonés más que Mandarín en un esfuerzo para ayudarla a tener más fluidez. Shampoo sabía que era una constante irritación para su bisabuela que ella nunca pareciese hacer ningún progreso. Pero Cologne parecía más interesada en moldearla en una gran guerrera que en una gran intelectual, y Shampoo se contentaba con dejar que su bisabuela y los otros creyesen que no era muy inteligente. Eso le daba una ventaja inesperada.

Ella sonrió débilmente mientras intentaba incorporarse, entonces guiñó los ojos cuando los efectos de sus heridas se hicieron presentes. Ella parpadeó dolorida y trató de levantarse, pero fue detenida por la mano de Cologne.

"Aún no, jovencita. Bebe esto primero. Te hará sentir mejor." Cologne le tendió a Shampoo una taza humeante, la cual tomó y se llevó a los labios con las manos temblorosas. La infusión era amarga - la mayoría de las pociones de su bisabuela lo eran - pero no lo dudó, y se la tomó obedientemente. Entonces sonrió cuando sintió inmediatamente recuperar su antigua fuerza en los miembros.

"Gracias, bisabuela." Sus ojos empezaron a mirar por la cabaña, buscando...

"Aquí está, pequeña," dijo Cologne, poniéndole el frasco de cristal en las manos. "Lo mantuve en un sitio seguro mientras te recuperabas."

Shampoo miró el frasco. El cristal resultaba frió contra la palma de sus manos. "¿Tu no cogiste mientras dormía?" pregunto. La sangre de dragón poseía una de las magias más poderosas, pero ella la necesitaba toda, hasta la última gota, para lo que había planeado para Ranma.

En el anciano rostro de Cologne se formó una expresión de enojo. "¿Por quién me tomas, jovencita? Sigo cuestionando la conveniencia de que juegues con un poder tan oscuro. Cualquier cosa comprada a precio de sangre no es sólo peligrosa, sino que a menudo conlleva al arrepentimiento."

Shampoo miró a la anciana, interrogativa. "¿Qué te refieres? Todo esto fue idea tuya desde el principio. Tu dijiste que esto funcionar seguro."

"La sangre de dragón asegura el éxito de cualquier hechizo," dijo Cologne llanamente.

"Bien! Nada más funciona. Nosotras tratar todo, y aun así Ranma no deja violenta chica pervertida, Akane."

Cologne miró enojada a su biznieta. "De eso se trata exactamente, Shampoo. Solo piénsalo. Hace casi un año, le diste a Akane el Beso de la Muerte. Si hubieras seguido adelante con él, en vez dejar que la compasión suavizara tu corazón guerrero, no estaríamos aquí ahora, rebajadas a utilizar magia negra para cazar al futuro yerno."

Shampoo frunció el ceño. "No ser tan simple," dijo. Y no lo era. Era verdad que le había dado el beso de lamuerte a Akane la primera vez que había estado en Japón, ya que ella se interpuso en su derecho de reclamar a Ranma. Pero cuando tuvo lugar el duelo a muerte en el campo de la escuela Furinkan, ella... no pudo hacerlo. No podía matar a Akane. En vez de eso, había usado la técnica Shiatsu Xi Fa Xiang Gao para borrar toda memoria de Ranma de la mente de Akane. Aunque no duró mucho. Akane se recuperó sin ni siquiera recibir la propia cura, sus sentimientos subconscientes por Ranma restauraron su memoria completamente.

Ese fue el segundo fallo de Shampoo. Primero, no ser capaz de tomar a Ranma como esposo como dictaba la ley, y después dejar viva a Akane. Doblemente deshonrada.

Aun así... si tuviera la oportunidad de volver atrás, no lo habría hecho diferente. Shampoo nunca había matado a nadie. Ella sabía que tenía la capacidad de hacerlo, pero en el interior de su alma, en un lugar que no le gustaba admitir que existía, ella no quería.

Para una Amazona, esos remordimientos de... ¿piedad? Eran una debilidad imperdonable.

"No puedo matar Akane," dijo, con la voz apesadumbrada por el conocimiento. "No pude matar entonces, no puedo matar ahora. Tu lo sabes, bisabuela. Yo mato a Akane, Ranma se pone furioso y no hechizo suficiente poderoso para unir Ranma a mi. Él hombre testarudo, él pelear por ello hasta la muerte."

La expresión de Cologne se suavizó, y se rió a medias. "Cierto. El futuro yerno es bastante... fuerte de carácter, por decirlo de algún modo."

Shampoo sonrió maliciosamente. "Esa es parte que le hace ser hombre fuerte," dijo, con ojos relucientes. Entonces su sonrisa se disolvió en una expresión de preocupación. "Este hechizo... ¿no es para hacer Ranma esclavo, sí? Shampoo quiere Ranma con mente libre."

Shampoo quería que Ranma la mirara del modo... del modo en que miraba a Akane todas esas veces cuando ella estaba en peligro, o cuando él pensaba que nadie estaba mirando como la miraba a ella. Ese tipo de mirada no saldría de una mente esclavizada, no importa cuan devoto pudiera ser el esclavo. Ella había hecho tantas cosas para obligar a Ranma a tomarla entre sus brazos, ya fuera chantaje, trampas, hongos hipnóticos u otros extraños medios.

Pero aunque esos momentos le proporcionaban alguna satisfacción - la mayor parte de ella por ver los celos de Akane - ella siempre sentía el profundo dolor en su interior porque deseaba que Ranma la amase por su propia voluntad.

"Los parámetros del hechizo son muy claros," respondió Cologne, mirando al minúsculo y antiguo pergamino que reposaba en una pequeña mesilla hecha a mano. "No involucra control mental, a menos que tú lo desees. El hechizo esta diseñado para alterar circunstancias en favor del invocador de acuerdo a las

instrucciones dadas. Debes pensar en estas cuidadosamente

antes de empezar, o el hechizo podría tener efectos

desastrosos."

Shampoo asintió, complacida con la afirmación de Cologne de su propio entendimiento del hechizo, y acarició el frasco de sangre de dragón en sus manos. "No te preocupes, bisabuela. Shampoo sabe exactamente que instrucción dar."

Cologne asintió pensativamente, pero su expresión era seria. "Entonces supongo que no hay nada que nos impida continuar. Sin embargo..."

Shampoo parpadeó sorprendida. El rostro de su bisabuela estaba lleno de algo parecido a... ¿aprehensión?

¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Estaba su bisabuela, la audaz matriarca de las Amazonas, cambiando de opinión?

"¿Sin embargo?" le apuntó.

"¿Estás absolutamente segura de que quieres hacer esto, biznieta?" preguntó Cologne. La mirada de la anciana parecía arder justo en el alma de Shampoo. "Has jugueteado con el futuro yerno desde hace casi un año, tratando de ganar su corazón. Hasta este momento, no le has causado a él, o a aquellos a su alrededor, ningún mal duradero. Si tu invocas el hechizo de sangre, todo eso cambiara. Un daño permanente será hecho, y no habrá vuelta atrás - para *ninguna* de nosotras. Conjurar el hechizo de sangre nos obligará irremediablemente a apartarnos de nuestro curso. Ambas estaremos totalmente ligadas por la ley de las Amazonas y el honor. No habrá piedad, no habrá

diversión ni juegos, ni amistosas rivalidades después de

eso. El hechizo de sangre es el punto de no retorno."

Shampoo encontró su mirada con la de Cologne gradualmente. "Tu me contaste esto antes. Lo sé."

"Entonces, te lo pregunto una última vez. Estas *absolutamente segura* de que quieres lanzar el hechizo de sangre?"

No hubo siquiera un momento de meditación. "Yo segura, bisabuela."

Cologne suspiró pesadamente, y por un breve instante, tan fugaz que Shampoo no estaba segura si lo había imaginado, la vieja Amazona pareció increíblemente fatigada. Pero entonces se enderezó, y una sonrisa se dibujó en los contornos de sus arrugados labios. Con un preciso movimiento, usó su bastón para enganchar el pergamino de la mesa por la cadena de oro, y ponerlo enfrente de la cara de Shampoo.

"¿Comenzamos, entonces?"

Ranma estaba enfrente del Nekohanten, sintiéndose perplejo. El restaurante estaba cerrado. Shampoo se había ido realmente, y se había marchado sin decir una palabra. No había señal de la vieja bruja ni de... No, espera. podía ver movimiento en la oscuridad detrás de las ventanas. Alguien estaba allí. Él puso la cara contra el cristal y se escudó con las manos del resplandor del ocaso.

Solo era Mousse. Ranma observó como el alto y miope joven Chino pasaba por la puerta corrediza que llevaba a la cocina, sólo para salir momentos más tarde con una escoba y un recogedor y empezar a barrer metódicamente el suelo. Entonces vio un reflejo de su rostro, y Ranma de repente supo que pasaba algo malo con él.

Mousse estaba completa y totalmente abatido. Su entera postura y actitud exclamaban depresión.

Sí. Shampoo se había ido, de acuerdo. Ella y la vieja bruja se habían marchado a algún lugar y habían dejado a Mousse detrás.

Ranma golpeó en la ventana. "¡Oye, Mousse!" Mousse miró hacia arriba, molesto por ser interrumpido en medio de su melancolía. "Oye, déjame entrar, quiero preguntarte algo."

La molestia de Mousse se tornó en enfado. "¿Ranma? ¿Eres tú? ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí buscando a mí adorada Shampoo!" Entonces salió corriendo hacia la puerta, y aunque Ranma no podía verlo, sabía que el arsenal contenido en las amplias mangas su túnica china estaba preparándose para salir.

Él gruñó. "¡Oh tío, no estoy buscando a Shampoo! solo quería preguntarte dónde..." Ranma se detuvo, cuando se dio cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que le quería preguntar a Mousse. Pero no por las razones que él asumía. "Oh, perfecto..." murmuró, cuando Mousse abrió la puerta y le miró ofendido a través de sus lentes, que dejaban en ridículo las botellas de Coca-cola.

"¡Saotome, prepárate a morir!"

Ranma suspiró. *¿Por qué nada es sencillo? Oh bueno. Tendré que recordar dejarle consciente, o no podrá responder a mis preguntas.*

La batalla duró más de lo habitual, pero solo porque Ranma no estaba muy metido en ella. Él esquivaba la mayor parte del tiempo, permitiendo a Mousse descargarse e inflingir el usual daño a las propiedades con sus golpes perdidos, lo cual solo servía para enfurecerle más.

Tras veinte minutos de lucha, o más bien de Mousse peleando y Ranma esquivando, el joven Chino se detuvo jadeando. Miró enojadamente a Ranma, quien, a pesar de su descarga de ataques furiosos, estaba ligeramente sofocado. "¡Tú, deshonorable canalla! ¿Cómo te atreves a tomarte esta batalla tan a la ligera?" Mousse alzó los brazos.

"Venga ya, Mousse," dijo Ranma, gruñendo en exasperación y evitando una cadena que iba justo a contra su cabeza. "Solo quiero saber donde ha ido Sha... la vieja bruja."

Ranma pensó que se había encubierto bastante bien, pero Mousse era ciego, no sordo, y había captado el desliz verbal. "¡Arrghhhh! ¡¿No es suficiente que tengas otras tres prometidas, encima tienes que venir buscando a mí verdadero amor?" le gritó. "¡Pagarás por tu insolencia, enemigo de las mujeres!" Un bombardeo de cadenas, cuchillos, alambres, fuegos artificiales, utensilios de cocina, y otros varios artefactos surgieron de los confines dimensiónales de las mangas de Mousse.

Ranma pasó a través de ellos con facilidad obtenida por la práctica. "Oye, no estoy comprometido con ninguna, chico-pato!" le negó, también facilidad por la práctica. "Nada de este embrollo fue idea mía!" Ranma pasó al ataque y conectó un fuerte puñetazo contra la mandíbula, enviando a Mousse volando contra el frente del Nekohanten, atravesando yeso y cemento. Mousse cayó al suelo, mareado, con su arsenal cayendo de sus mangas y las gafas sobre la frente. Ranma tomó una postura defensiva, esperando a que el chico se levantase y retomase el combate.

En vez de eso, para su asombro, Mousse se colocó las gafas y le lanzó una mirada penetrante. "¿Qué quieres decir con que no estas comprometido con... Significa eso que no estás aquí realmente para reclamar a Shampoo?"

Ranma se tambaleó como si le hubieran golpeado, se quedó aturdido. Ninguno de sus rivales había escuchado jamás sus protestas de inocencia antes. "¡Por supuesto que no!" gritó, entonces suavizó el tono, esperando no encender la cólera de Mousse de nuevo. "Tan solo he tenido una extraña sensación todo el día de que algo malo iba a suceder, eso es todo, y creo que Shampoo podría tener algo que ver con ello."

Mousse se levantó y se sacudió el polvo. Su agresividad se había evaporado, pero seguía mirando a Ranma con abierta sospecha. "¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

Ranma se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé, es solo un presentimiento."

"Bueno, eso es extraño, porque yo he tenido también la misma sensación."

Ranma abrió la boca. "¿De veras?" Cuando la pieza De información fue registrada, cerró lentamente la boca y sonrió. "¡Tío, es un alivio! Pensé que me estaba volviendo loco o algo."

Mousse se puso ceñudo. "Tú *estás* loco, Saotome," le dijo. "Pero no acerca de esto. Que sepas que la única razón por la que aun estás en pie -" Ranma sonrió abiertamente, pero Mousse le ignoró. "-es que creo que tenemos una preocupación común. Cuando Shampoo y Cologne se fueron, rechazaron absolutamente dejarme ir con ellas."

"Hmph. Eso nunca te ha detenido antes. ¿Por qué no las seguiste?"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia," le soltó Mousse. Él ciertamente no iba a contarle a Ranma los detalles de como extasiada e inocentemente se comió el ramen con somníferos que Shampoo había preparado sólo para él. Estuvo fuera de combate un día entero. "El caso es que no tengo ni idea de donde han ido; pero creo que fueron a preparar algo." Él se sonrojó en una combinación de vergüenza y enojo. "De hecho, cuando tocaste a la ventana, pensé que Shampoo había conseguido finalmente que esa especia de la pasión funcionase contigo."

Esta vez fue el turno de Ranma para fruncir el ceño.

"De ninguna manera, tío. Preferiría comer la comida de Akane... eh, bueno... er, tal vez no; pero preferiría comer cualquier otra cosa antes que confiar en algo que Shampoo tratase de darme de comer." Él le puso una mano sobre el hombro de Mousse. "Créeme, Mousse, si por mi fuera, Shampoo sería toda tuya."

Mousse apartó la mano de Ranma de su hombro, y se giró para que su rival no viese la expresión de su rostro. Suprimió la urgencia de atacar a Saotome con todo lo que tenía, sabiendo que Ranma tan solo lo esquivaría y probablemente le enviaría de nuevo contra el muro. En el fondo sabía que Ranma no estaba tratando de ser cruel. ¿Cómo podía saber Ranma cuanto dolía ser repudiado por la mujer que amaba, mientras ella estaba detrás de otro hombre, un hombre que no le dedicaba a ella un segundo pensamiento? Ranma no sabía el *significado* de la palabra amor. Era tan enfurecedor, la forma en que las chicas se apelotonaban a su alrededor, cuando él no había hecho nada para merecerlo. El simplemente *existía*. Incluso Akane, quien vehementemente negaba cualquier sentimiento por su prometido, estaba obviamente enamorada de él.

Él, sin embargo, amaba a Shampoo con cada fibra de su ser. Y aún así ella continuaba repudiándole, lanzándose a un reluctante Ranma a cada ocasión que tenía por culpa de esa estúpida ley Amazona.

Encima de eso, ahora estaba el sentimiento infundado que compartía con Ranma, y el temor de que Shampoo estaba conectada con él.

"Entonces, eh, ¿que vamos a hacer?" pregunto Ranma, rompiendo en incómodo silencio. Él estaba más preocupado de lo que le importaba admitir, sabiendo que Shampoo y Cologne se habían escabullido sin dejar que nadie supiese a donde iban.

Como si fuera una pista, llegó el cartero. "Hola, Mousse," dijo, ofreciendo al chico un puñado de cartas. "¿Como va el negocio?"

"Oh, bueno, hemos cerrado de momento. Shampoo y Cologne están... fuera de la ciudad, y yo no puedo llevar el restaurante solo."

"Ah." El cartero sonrió mientras se volvió para irse. "Eso explica la postal. Hasta la vista."

"¿Postal?" exclamaron Mousse y Ranma simultáneamente mientras el cartero se marchaba. Los dos miraron el puñado de cartas. Mousse empezó a buscar, ignorando las facturas y catálogos de comida y suministros para restaurantes. "¡Aja!" dijo sacando una postal que tenía la foto de un paisaje de montañas.

Ranma se asomó sobre su hombro, y frunció el ceño cuando vio que estaba escrito en chino. "¿Qué es lo que dice?"

"¡Está dirigida a mi!" Mousse estaba tan excitado, casi estaba saltando de puro contento. "¡Y es de mi querida Shampoo! ¡Están en China!"

"¿China? ¿Qué están haciendo allí? ¿Qué es lo que dice?"

"'Querido Mousse,'" tradujo, "'Siento lo del polvo somnífero en el ramen-'"

"Polvo somnífero, ¿eh?" interrumpió Ranma, sonriendo.

"Cállate, Saotome," gruñó Mousse, antes de continuar.

"'Bisabuela y yo estamos en un viaje de entrenamiento en China, donde me está enseñando algunas técnicas especiales como parte de mi entrenamiento para convertirme en matriarca de la tribu. Estas técnicas son solo para mujeres, así que no podíamos tenerte siguiéndonos. Estaremos de vuelta el martes, así que ten el restaurante preparado para abrir entonces.'" Mousse dejó de leer.

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó Ranma.

"Si, por supuesto," dijo Mousse, mirando el final de la postal donde Shampoo había escrito 'Envía mi amor a Ranma'. Él esperó que el sonido de su corazón haciéndose pedazos no fuera lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchase Saotome.

Ranma parecía confundido. "Bueno, si ellas tan solo están en un viaje de entrenamiento, supongo que nos estamos preocupando por nada, ¿eh? Quiero decir, ¿cuantos problemas podrían causarnos en China?"

Mousse suspiró. "No muchos. Es lo que se traigan de China lo que debería preocuparnos."

"Oh." Ranma hizo una mueca. La mayoría de los extraños ingredientes que Cologne usaba en sus pociones venían de China.

"Bueno, no van a volver hasta dentro de cuatro días, así que supongo que no tenemos que preocuparnos hasta entonces."

Mousse asintió pensativo. "Supongo que sí. Mira, Ranma, tengo que volver al trabajo. Tengo que tener el restaurante listo para abrir el martes que viene." Con esto, volvió a entrar en el Nekohanten y cerró la puerta tras él, dejando a Ranma en el exterior.

Ranma miró a la puerta, sorprendido con la súbita marcha de Mousse. Entonces le vio a la mente el pensamiento de Akane huyendo de él dos veces ese mismo día, y suspiró. *¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que todo el mundo está huyendo de mi?* pensó tristemente.

Shampoo estaba en el centro de la cabaña, con el pergamino en una mano y el frasco en la otra. Cologne observaba en silencio desde una esquina mientras

Shampoo destapaba el frasco y empezaba a derramar el fluido negro en el suelo, formando un círculo perfectamente simétrico a su alrededor. Si se quería que el hechizo funcionase, tenía que ser seguido con exactitud. Shampoo había pagado el precio de sangre. Ella era la única que podía usar el regalo del Anciano. Si no fuera así, Cologne podría haber sido tentada a guardar una porción de la sangre de dragón para sí misma por el increíble poder mágico que poseía, garantizando el éxito de cualquier hechizo.

La sangre de dragón goteaba en un reguero constante desde el frasco hacia el suelo, descansando sobre la superficie, brillando oscuramente a la luz de las velas, formando el círculo exacto alrededor de Shampoo.

Cuando la última gota cayó del frasco, completando el círculo, la sangre lanzó un destello, rodeando a la chica en un cono de aura mágica oscura.

Shampoo se encogió de miedo, y vaciló. *¡No!* pensó Cologne, no atreviéndose a hablar en voz alta. *¡Concéntrate, chica! ¡Lee el pergamino!*

Shampoo se enderezó y miró al pergamino. Con voz sonora, empezó a canturrear en un antiguo dialecto Chino.

Cologne suspiró con alivio. Eso estuvo cerca.

Mientras las palabras salían de su boca, Shampoo fijaba firmemente en su mente sus deseos para el hechizo. La hora se aproximaba rápidamente, el aura crecía en fuerza, arremolinándose a su alrededor con furia. El ruido era ensordecedor. Podía ver a su bisabuela a través de la enfurecida aura oscura, mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

¡Ahora! Shampoo echó la cabeza hacia atrás y pidió su deseo, el ruido de la feroz magia que la rodeaba ahogó el sonido de su voz.

El pilar de aura de encendió de rojo con un resplandor y salió disparada por el techo de la cabaña, dejando un humeante agujero y se perdió en el cielo nocturno.

Shampoo parpadeó en la súbita oscuridad. Se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. "¿Yo... yo lo hice?" preguntó.

Cologne la miró con asombro. Entonces asintió.

Shampoo sonrió. "Ranma..." susurró. Y cayó alsuelo inconsciente.

Fin de la primera parte

Hola que tal soy nuevo en el foro XP, pero no por eso nuevo en leer fanfics, y este en particular me encanto, asi que me di a la tarea de pedir los permisos correspondientes para poder traducirla y he aquí lo que ha resultado ;D.

Tratare de no salirme mucho del original pero en algunos casos me será imposible.

Espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte y me encantaría saber sus opiniones =D

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo¡

Atte: su amigo Drakkar


	2. Chapter 2

**Corazones de Hielo**

Parte 2: The Kami Plane (El plano de Kami)

Por Krista Perry

RRR

Akane se sentó a la mesa, sosteniendo a un alegre P-Chan en su regazo, acariciando suavemente el suave pelaje negro de su cabeza mientras miraba los últimos rayos de la puesta de sol desaparecer en el oscuro horizonte.

Las primeras estrellas de la noche estaban reluciendo débilmente. Ella sonrió cuando Kasumi trajo la comida y empezó a servirla en cada plato.

Soun y Genma ya estaban sentados, con la boca abierta y babeando.

Nabiki llegó un poco después, y enarcó una ceja al ver a su hermana pequeña.

-Akane- dijo, buscando ruido- No puedo creer cuanto mimas a ese cerdito tuyo. ¿Vas a darle de comer de la mesa otra vez?-

Akane frunció el ceño. -No empieces 'tú' ahora a meterte con P-Chan- le dijo.

-Ya es suficiente con que Ranma siempre este tratando de pegarle o cosas parecidas. Además, a él le gusta la comida de los humanos-

P-Chan miró a Akane en adoración.

-Hablando de Ranma- dijo Kasumi, colocando el último plato sobre la mesa y sentándose en su sitio habitual - ¿le ha visto alguien esta tarde? No es propio de él perderse la cena.-

_-__Al menos, no cuando eres 'tú' la que cocina-_ pensó Nabiki malévolamente. Le echó una mirada a Akane y observó la mueca de enfado que repentinamente recorrió el rostro de su hermana, indicando que el mismo pensamiento había pasado por su cabeza.

Genma miró el plato de Ranma avariciosamente.

-Es una pena que no esté aquí. Supongo que tendré que comerme su cena. No puedo dejar que esta comida se eche a perder, sabes-

Kasumi le dio a Genma una mirada de desaprobación que consistió en un ligero fruncir de ceño, el cual le habría apartado del plato de Ranma si la hubiera estado mirando; pero en ese momento Genma estaba tan absorto metiéndose la comida de Ranma en la boca que no se dio ni cuenta.

Akane no se perdió la mirada.

-Bueno, yo digo que se lo merece, dijo. Le está bien empleado por llegar tarde, el idiota-

P-Chan suspiró felizmente y acarició la mano de Akane afectuosamente con su morro, haciéndola sonreír. -Incluso P-Chan me da la razón-

-Bah, ¿qué sabrá ese estúpido cerdo? -dijo Ranma mientras entraba en la habitación, mirando enojado a P-Chan, quien le devolvió la mirada desagradable con intereses.

-¿Dónde has estado? -preguntó Akane enojadamente. -¿Sabes lo tarde que es?-

-¿Por qué? -intervino Nabiki. -¿Estabas preocupada por él?-

Akane se sonrojó.

-¡¿Preocupada? ¿Por este estúpido pervertido? ¡De ninguna manera!-

-¿Ah sí?- dijo Ranma a la defensiva. ¿Por qué sus insultos siempre parecían molestarle tanto? Nunca le preocupaban cuando venían de cualquier otra persona.

-Bueno, no es asunto tuyo a donde vaya. Y en cualquier caso, no he venido tan tarde. Aún tengo tiempo de cenar.-

-Eso es discutible- dijo Nabiki con una ligera sonrisa.

Ranma se dio cuenta finalmente de que Genma estaba limpiando su plato a una remarcable velocidad. Gritando de rabia, saltó sobre la mesa y aplastó la cabeza de su padre contra el suelo con un movimiento fluido. -Apártate de mi comida, Papá.-

Genma se sentó, con el rostro rojo de ira (a causa mayormente de no haber podido acabar con la cena de Ranma), cogió a su hijo por la parte delantera de su camisa China, y lo lanzó por la puerta hacia el patio. -¡Muestra más respeto por tu padre!- le gritó, mientras Ranma aterrizaba con increíble precisión en medio del estanque.

Kasumi suspiró, se levantó de la mesa, y fue a la cocina a calentar una tetera de agua.

-Así que- dijo Nabiki, apartando la vista de la familiar escena que se estaba desarrollando fuera para dirigirse a su hermana, -¿por qué han peleado hoy?

Ranma saltó fuera del estanque, con el pelo rojo goteando, la ropa pegándose a su femenina figura y gruñó. -¡De acuerdo, Papa! ¡Tú te lo has buscado! -Entonces se lanzó al ataque.

Akane refunfuñó y miró a su comida, sin encontrarse con la mirada de Nabiki.

-Oh, lo de siempre. El muy estúpido dijo que echaba de menos tener a Shampoo abrazada a él ya que no ha aparecido en toda la semana-

_-Traducción:-_ pensó Nabiki. _-Ranma abrió su gran boca y se preguntó demasiado alto por qué Shampoo no le ha atacado últimamente. Akane le entendió mal, como siempre, y le machacó hasta reducirle a pulpa-_

Genma dejó de llenarse la boca para encontrarse con el ataque de Ranma, pero fue demasiado lento. Su femenino hijo le agarró por la parte de atrás de su Gi y envió volando a su padre a su peludo destino.

Nabiki oyó el chapuzón. –Genial- dijo, gruñendo con la boca llena. Nada como el olor de un panda mojado mientras estás tratando de comer.

Akane refunfuñó. Pensaba que ya te habrías acostumbrado a estas alturas.

Nabiki miró al patio donde una voluptuosa pelirroja y un panda con un par de gafas colgando de una oreja estaban enzarzados en un combate en medio del aire sobre el césped, y suspiró. -Hay cosas a las que 'nunca' te acostumbras, hermanita-

La pelea terminó abruptamente cuando el panda dejó una abertura, permitiendo a Ranma encajar una poderosa patada en la cara a su padre. La patada le envió inconsciente contra el muro que rodeaba la casa.

Ranma aterrizó suavemente y se sacudió las manos como limpiándose el polvo. -estúpido viejo- murmuró. -¿Qué se ha creído, robándome la comida?-

Kasumi salió de la cocina y vio que la pelea había acabado. -¿Akane?- preguntó, sonriendo. -¿Podrías llevarle esto a Ranma y a tío Saotome, por favor?-

Akane se enderezó, preparada para protestar; pero algo en la sonrisa de Kasumi la previno, y dejo caer los hombros en derrota. -De acuerdo, Kasumi,- dijo, dejando a P-Chan en el suelo y levantándose para coger la tetera. Salió fuera, con P-Chan trotando tras ella.

Ranma estaba empapada en el césped, mirando a Akane y a la tetera con una extraña expresión en el rostro; una combinación de expectación y aprehensión. Akane suspiró. Al menos estaba esperando a volver a transformarse en chico antes de quitarse la camisa y escurrirla. Ella se acercó y derramó la mitad del contenido de la tetera sobre su cabeza, entonces se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al panda inconsciente.

-Um... ¿Akane? -la voz de Ranma era vacilante. Akane se detuvo sorprendida, y se giró para mirarle. Él estaba mirando a sus pies y jugueteando nerviosamente con los índices.

-¿Qué quieres, Ranma? -Ella trató poner un tono de impaciencia, pero por alguna razón, no le salió de esa forma.

Él no levantó la vista. -Uh, bueno... Solo quería decir que, ya sabes... siento lo que pasó esta mañana.-

Akane se quedó de piedra, no terminando de creerse lo que acababa de oír. P-Chan gruñó enojadamente a sus pies.

Él levantó la vista y se puso una mano tras la cabeza. Parecía no poder mirarla a los ojos. -Ya sabes... Lo que dije sobre Shampoo... Bueno, no me salió como yo quería explicarlo. Siento que te haya hecho enfadar-

Akane parpadeó, incrédula. Él estaba sonando sincero. Era eso o... -¿Tienes fiebre, Ranma?-

Ranma dejó caer los brazos a sus lados y la miró. -¡Oye!- le dijo indignado. -¡Estoy 'tratando' de disculparme! Esto no es fácil, ¿sabes?-

Akane se sonrojó y bajó la vista, con docenas de emociones en conflicto inundándola. ¡Esto no podía estar ocurriendo! Ella no quería que Ranma se disculpase. Ella quería que fuese el estúpido de siempre. Quería estar enojada con él porque... porque estar enfadada con él era más fácil que... más fácil que...

-Oye Akane, ¿estás bien?- Ella alzó la vista para ver preocupación en el rostro de Ranma, mezclada con auto-recriminación.

-Demonios, ni siquiera puedo disculparme bien,- dijo disgustado. -Esta bien. Siento haberte molestado.- Dejó caer los hombros, y se dio la vuelta para volver a la casa.

-Ranma, espera,- dijo Akane. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando él se giró un poco para mirarla, y ella tragó saliva. -Yo lo siento también. No debería... no debería haberme enfadado. Y no debería haberte tirado el agua en la escuela. No sé por qué lo hice. Supongo que hoy he estado de mal humor.-

Ranma se giró del todo, cambiando su expresión a una asombrada media sonrisa, el tipo de sonrisa que realzaba sus ojos azules, acentuando lo atractivo que era, y hacía que todas las chicas fuesen tras él como corderitos enamorados... El hecho de pensar esto hizo enfadar un poco a Akane; pero se controló, sintiéndose un poco afectada por la sonrisa. Entonces sintió que estaba sonrojándose.

Ranma la vio sonrojarse, y sintió subirle el color a sus propias mejillas cuando se dio cuenta de lo guapa que estaba. El comentario impertinente que estaba a punto de decir - algo sobre que no había sido extraño que perdiese el temperamento, siendo una marimacho y todo eso - murió en sus labios.

-Eh, o-oye, está bien,- le dijo, tartamudeando. -Quiero decir, me estaba preguntando acerca de lo que pasó en el pasillo, porque normalmente hace falta algo más para sacarte de tus... -Ranma se calló cuando la mirada de Akane se endureció, y subió las manos en un gesto aplacador. -¡Eso no es lo que quiero decir!- dijo rápidamente. -Me refiero a que, eh, lo entiendo, porque yo me he estado sintiendo algo extraño hoy. Así que está bien.- Dijo sonriendo como un corderillo, con las manos aún alzadas esperando defenderle de la cólera de Akane.

Pero la expresión de Akane ya se había suavizado de rabia a curiosidad.

-Hmm, eso es extraño,- dijo suavemente, pensando en sus propias sensaciones. -Me pregunto... -Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando miró detrás de él.

-¿Te preguntas qué? -preguntó Ranma.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- preguntó, apuntando detrás de él.

Ranma se volvió. Había un resplandor rojo oscuro apareciendo por el horizonte por el cual había desaparecido el sol minutos antes.

La extraña sensación que le había estado acosando todo el día estalló de repente, y Ranma pudo sentir como se le aceleraba el pulso. Sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió a Akane del brazo, casi haciéndole caer la tetera.

-Oye, ¿qué estas haciendo? -protestó ella; pero él no la estaba mirando.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el extraño resplandor. Ranma empezó a tirar de ella hacia la casa. -¡Oye!- protestó Akane de nuevo, enfadándose mientras trataba de soltarse.

-Vamos Akane,- le dijo. Había un tono de preocupación en su voz que hizo que Akane se detuviese. -Creo que deberíamos entrar en casa.-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó, empezando a preocuparse. -¿Qué crees que es?-

-No lo sé; pero se dirige hacia aquí.-

-¡¿Qué?- Akane miró de nuevo al resplandor. Era cierto, estaba cruzando el cielo, dirigiéndose directamente hacia ellos como un misil teledirigido -un misil envuelto en una energía oscura y antinatural. La inquietante visión atrajo la atención del resto de la familia Tendo. Kasumi, Nabiki y Soun lo observaban desde las puertas del patio.

-Puede que no haya de que preocuparse, -dijo Soun, tratando de mostrarse despreocupado y fallando. -No sabemos lo que es. Podría ser un fenómeno natural.-

Nabiki refunfuñó. -Claro. Un fenómeno natural que viene directo a nosotros. Considerando todo lo que le ha pasado a esta familia, no creo que sea una posibilidad.-

Akane sintió un nudo en la garganta. -No viene a por nosotros, ¿verdad?- preguntó dubitativa, sabiendo la respuesta tan pronto como había terminado la pregunta.

Ella lo miró asustada. -Ranma, ¿qué puede ser eso?-

-No lo sé,- le dijo de nuevo, gruñendo en frustración mientras la llevaba a la casa, -pero no parece amistoso, ¡así que venga!-

P-Chan gruñó ansiosamente a los pies de Akane, y ella se agachó y le cogió con su brazo libre. -¡Ranma!,- dijo recordando, -¡tu padre!-

Ranma miró al panda inconsciente. -Maldición.- dijo soltando el brazo de Akane, cogiéndole la tetera y empujándola dentro de la casa. -Vete dentro, Akane,- le dijo, corriendo entonces hacia su padre y vertiendo el resto del agua caliente sobre él. Genma aún estaba fuera de combate, así que Ranma se agachó, le apoyó sobre su hombro y le arrastró de vuelta a la casa.

-Toma, cógele -dijo, dejando a su padre en manos de un pálido Soun, volviendo entonces al exterior.

-¡Ranma! -gritó Akane, -¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-¿Qué te parece, estúpida? -le respondió, con su aura de combate reluciendo, iluminando el jardín mientras formaba una bola de energía vital en sus manos. -¡Voy a parar esa cosa!-

Akane reaccionó instintivamente. -¿A quién estás llamando estúpida...? -Pero Ranma no estaba escuchando.

En un espacio inferior a un minuto, el inquietante misil de energía maléfica había surcado el horizonte y estaba ahora a mitad de camino hacia ellos. Ranma extendió las manos y dirigió sus palmas hacia el extraño objeto reluciente.-¡Mouko Takabishya!- Un brillante resplandor de poder vital salió de las manos de Ranma y fue enviado silbando a través de la atmósfera hacia el brillo rojizo. Impactó con un ensordecedor rugido…

… y se disipó sin causar el menor efecto.

-¡Qué demonios...!- Ranma observaba sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

-Ni siquiera lo ha ralentizado,- escuchó murmurar a Nabiki en algún lugar detrás de él.

Ranma rechinó los dientes en determinación. -De acuerdo,- gritó. -¡Esta vez en va serio!- De ninguna manera iba a dejar que esa cosa tocase a Akane... o a ninguno de los otros. Ranma buscó en su interior y sacó toda la confianza y energía vital que pudo conseguir de las profundidades de su alma. Esto 'tenía' que funcionar; este disparo iba a dejarle totalmente drenado. Podía sentir como la superficie de su piel comenzaba a chisporrotear con el poder que estaba acumulando. En el interior de la casa, los Tendo se cubrieron los ojos por la intensidad del brillo del aura de Ranma.

-¡MOUKO TAKABISHYA! -Toda la luz y energía rodeando a Ranma le abandonó con un gran rugido incandescente, y él jadeó ante la sensación de oscuridad y vacío que quedó detrás. _-¡Guau! Tal vez me he pasado, -_ pensó mientras se tambaleaba y caía de rodillas. _-¡Pero esto va a funcionar!-_

La masa de aura oscura con forma de misil se detuvo cuando el Ki de Ranma la golpeó con una fuerza tremenda. Hubo un momento de completo silencio y entonces la masa estalló en cientos de pedazos en todas direcciones. -¡SÍ!- gritó Ranma. O al menos quiso gritar, pero todo lo que consiguió articular fue un ronco y agotado suspiro.

Un momento más tarde, su júbilo se torno en horror cuando todos los trozos brillantes se volvieron a unir en forma de misil, y continuaron su trayectoria de colisión.

-No,- gritó en silencio. -No, no, esto no puede estar ocurriendo.-

Ranma sintió como unas fuertes manos le cogían de los brazos y le ayudaban a ponerse en pie. Genma, quien había recuperado la conciencia a tiempo de ver como su hijo soltaba su última descarga de energía, le cogió y le llevó a la casa a pesar de sus débiles protestas.

Una vez dentro, se mantuvo en pie a duras penas y se unió al resto de la familia Tendo mientras miraban en silencio la corriente de energía rojo-sangre acercándose rápidamente.

Estaba casi sobre ellos. No había ningún sitio a donde poder escapar por muy rápido que corrieran, y ellos lo sabían. La energía bajó describiendo un arco cerrado sobre la casa.

Akane se puso al lado de Ranma, con los ojos llenos de miedo. -De alguna manera,- dijo en voz baja, -tengo la sensación de que estar al otro lado de este muro no va a ayudarnos mucho.-

Kasumi se puso una mano sobre la boca.

-Creo que le has hecho algo,- dijo Nabiki mirando a Ranma, quien estaba temblando del cansancio. -Parece... más débil de algún modo. No es tan grande como antes.-

Las manos de Akane se estiraron bruscamente a sus lados, cuando de repente sintió las yemas de los dedos de Ranma tocar los suyos. Ella casi se apartó, pero en vez de eso, se quedó helada cuando sintió que le rodeaba tentativamente la mano con la suya en un intento de confortarla. Ella casi dejó de respirar. _-¿Ranma...?-_ Entonces tragó saliva.

_-__¡Su mano es tan grande!-_ pensó, dándole una caricia en agradecimiento y preguntándose como podía pensar en una cosa así cuando la muerte estaba dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

_-¡Su mano es tan pequeña!-_ pensó él, con una gota de sudor formándose en su mejilla mientras se preguntaba como podía pensar en una cosa así cuando la muerte se dirigía hacia ellos. Se sorprendió al descubrir que el vacío dejado por su descarga de se rellenó un poco cuando tomó su mano, tranquilizándole y dándole fuerza. _-Guau, no sabía que ella pudiera hacer eso,-_ pensó, mirándola con los ojos abiertos.

Ella tuvo que sentirlo también, porque giró la cabeza y se encontró con su mirada, con sus ojos marrones extrañamente tranquilos.

-Ranma... - susurró...

... y entonces la violenta tormenta de magia atravesó el techo de la casa. El hechizo de sangre se detuvo, casi como un ser con inteligencia propia, contemplando, mientras las personas en el cuarto lo miraban aterrorizadas. Cambió de forma, estirándose y ensanchándose como una ameba. Entonces, sin aviso previo, se lanzó y engulló a Ranma y Akane completamente.

Ante la sorpresa de Akane, no fue doloroso. En realidad fue totalmente opuesto, ya que se sentía adormecida. Ranma, por otro lado, estaba retorciéndose de dolor, y ella podía ver como parte de la luz roja se introducía en su piel. -Ranma!- gritó, y se sorprendió cuando ningún sonido salió de su boca. El entumecimiento estaba arrastrándose más profundamente dentro de su cuerpo. Ella miró a su mano, todavía asida por Ranma, y vio horrorizada que estaba volviéndose transparente. Ella podría oír su padre gritando su nombre a través del rugido del ciclón mágico.

Ranma pensó que iba a morir. El dolor era insufrible, como si cada célula en su cuerpo estuviera siendo invadida por un virus. Lágrimas de agonía brotaron de sus ojos cerrados, pero él luchó contra la oscuridad de la inconsciencia con todas sus fuerzas y sostuvo firmemente la mano de Akane... ¡Su mano! No podía sentirla. Abrió los ojos de par en par y vio a Akane, marchitándose como una fantasma al alba, con su cara convertida en una máscara blanca de terror, con sus manos extendidas hacia él y su boca gritando su nombre silenciosamente -¡Akane!- Desesperadamente, extendió las manos hacia ella, pero estas pasaron a través de ella, y entonces ella desapareció. Como si nunca hubiera existido.

El hechizo de sangre desapareció silenciosamente.

Ranma cayó de rodillas, temblando, con las manos aun extendidas. -Akane...- Él sentía el olvido de inconsciencia rompiendo sobre él como una ola, pero ya no le importaba. Ella se había ido. Él no había podido salvarla, y ella se había ido...

Nabiki observó, con los ojos totalmente abiertos por el miedo como Ranma se derrumbaba. Ella estaba sorprendida seguir viva, ya que había esperado que esa cosa les incinerase o algo peor. En cambio, le había hecho algo muy raro a Ranma y había raptado a Akane. Estaba completamente segura de que era todo culpa de Ranma. Nunca había pasado nada parecido antes de que él y su padre se presentaran.

Ella examinó a su padre y su hermana mayor. Soun estaba llorando por Akane, y Kasumi estaba mirando fijamente Ranma, con el rostro pálido. Genma también estaba mirando a su hijo, sin saber lo que hacer.

Nabiki miró Ranma, dudando en acercarse. Ella había visto cómo el aura roja se había metido en su cuerpo. Él podría estar poseído o hipnotizado. Ella tenía la impresión de que saltaría con los ojos encendidos y les atacaría, pero pasó el tiempo, y Ranma no se movía.

Nabiki caminó despacio hacia él, entonces se arrodilló a su lado. Tomándolo por el hombro, le incorporó suavemente hacia atrás. Hmm. No parecía que fuera a despertarse de un momento a otro. Su piel estaba de un color gris enfermizo, y, tomando su mano flácida, vio que sus uñas estaban teñidas de azul, emparejando a las uñas de sus propias manos.

_-__Oh cielos, esta en shock,-_ se dio cuenta Nabiki. Se volvió hacia Kasumi. La figura maternal, la que siempre sabía como manejar cualquier crisis, sin importar lo extraña que fuera. Casi sonrió cuando vio que su hermana mayor ganaba control físico y mental para poder tomar control sobre la situación. -Necesitamos algo de atención medica, oneechan,- le dijo con voz sorprendentemente tranquila.

Kasumi asintió. - Llamaré al Doctor Tofu,- respondió y fue hacia el teléfono.

RRR

Blanco.

Una vasta extensión de color blanco. Fue lo primero que llegó un sus sentidos tras el sentimiento de vacío que la había atacado. _-¿Estoy muerta?-_ pensó. Entonces los sentidos regresaron lentamente a su cuerpo, y con ellos vino un frío intenso y lacerante. Akane se estremeció convulsivamente y se miró. Era sólida. Ni transparente, ni adormecida. Estaba en carne y hueso, vistiendo su uniforme de la escuela de costumbre… y metida hasta las rodillas en una nieve pesada y húmeda. Una nieve que estaba espesándose mientras la nevada en medio de la que estaba continuaba enviando afilados copos de nieve sobre ella. De hecho, podía sentir trozos de hielo y nieve pegados a su pelo y su ropa. Ella miró a su alrededor confundida, pero no podía ver nada más allá de un par de pasos en cualquier dirección por culpa de la tormenta.

-¿Dónde estoy?- gritó, más que para recibir una respuesta, para asegurarse de que todavía podía hacerlo. Ella recordaba como había intentado gritar el nombre de Ranma y no ser capaz de articular ningún sonido mientras desaparecía. Sabía que había sido transportada a alguna parte... ¿Pero dónde? ¿Siberia? ¿El polo Norte?-Bueno,- dijo en voz alta. Su voz le proporcionó una extraña sensación de confort, incluso aunque el sonido fuese tragado por el viento. -Si aún no estoy m-muerta, lo estaré p-pronto si no salgo de e-esta t-tormenta.- Sus dientes castañeteaban incontrolablemente. Sin saber que otra cosa hacer, metió sus manos bajo los brazos en un vano intento de mantener el calor y comenzó a avanzar hacia delante; esperando que fuera lo que fuese que la depositó allí al menos la hubiese colocado mirando en dirección a donde conseguir ayudar. Ella refunfuñó. -"Sería m-mucho pedir,"- murmuró con ironía. Pero no tenía intención de rendirse. No sin pelear.

Tras avanzar torpemente a través de las dunas de nieve por lo que le pareció una eternidad, Akane finalmente admitió que tenía un gran problema. Un tipo diferente de terrorífico adormecimiento había trepado por su piel, y su rostro daba la sensación de ser una placa de hielo. Sentía que si tropezaba con una piedra podría caer y partirse en pedazos como una estatua de hielo. Le vino a la mente una historia de una clase de literatura americana. La historia se titulaba "Como encender un fuego" de Jack London. No podía recordar los detalles, pero era acerca de un hombre inconsciente que fue a excavar al Yukón sin suficiente preparación y se congeló hasta morir antes de que pudiera conseguir materiales suficientes para encender un fuego. Le había llegado arrastrándose, de la forma en que llega la muerte tan sutil y rápidamente, apagando su cuerpo hasta que ni siquiera pudo sostener una cerilla en sus dedos para encender el fuego. Murió con la cerilla en su mano._-Oh, perfecto, "eso" es algo genial en lo que pensar en un momento como este,-_ pensó irónicamente yforzó a sus piernas moverse a través de la nieve. Había dejado de sentirlashace tiempo, y no le quedaba duda de que estaba sufriendo congelación en lamayor parte de su cuerpo. Estaba dolorida por el cansancio, y la desesperaciónempezó a anidar en su mente, pero ella la apartó con fuerza fuera de sí. -¡Nihablar! ¡No voy a rendirme! ¡No, NO NO...!- Pero su cuerpo pensaba lo contrarioy cayó de bruces sobre la nieve. Su primer pensamiento fue lo increíblemente cálida que parecía. Tal vez no fuese tan malo si descansaba allí un momento. Al menos hasta que se calentase un poco. Entonces podría seguir un poco más.

-Vaya, ¡estoy impresionado! Ha conseguido llegar más lejos que nadie. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Valdrá como guardián?-

-Yo diría que sí. Es fuerte para ser mortal. Por no mencionar bastante atractiva. Será un buen sirviente para la señora.-

Akane oyó voces justo encima de ella. _-Estoy alucinando,-_ pensó mareadamente. Entonces sintió como levantaban delicadamente su cuerpo congelado. _-Oh, me han rescatado. ¡Mucho mejor!-_ pensó, justo antes de ser arropada por una cálida oleada de sueño. Ella despertó sin tener idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, y se encontró mirando un techo que parecía estar hecho de cristal. La luz bailaba a través de su superficie, reflejando los colores del arco iris que brillaban débilmente en el deslumbrante blanco de las paredes. Ella parpadeó. -¿Qué...? ¿Dónde..?-

-Ah, estás despierta,- dijo una voz recia. -Bien, bien.- Akane volvió la cabeza y se asustó al encontrarse mirando fijamente la cara de un extraño hombrecillo que se encontraba a su lado, frunciendo el ceño. Parecía haber sido esculpido en hielo. Su rostro estaba completamente lleno de las aristas, su piel y su pelo eran un color blanco azulado. Sus ojos eran del color de los copos de nieve.

-¿Quién eres tu?- exigió saber, levantándose repentinamente. Se encontraba de pie sobre un suave futón en medio de una habitación pequeña y escasamente decorada. Lo último que recordaba era estar muriéndose de frío... Ella se echó un vistazo. Todavía tenía puesto su uniforme de la escuela, y ella parecía estar perfectas condiciones. -¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?-

-Mi nombre es Kazuo,- respondió el hombre altivamente. -Usted ha sido transportada al reino de nuestra señora, y yo estoy aquí para entrenarla en sus deberes como sirviente de su residencia.-

-¿Eh?- Akane parpadeó, y sintió que estaba empezando a enfadarse. -¿De qué está hablando? Yo no soy la sirviente de nadie. ¿Y dónde estoy exactamente?-

-Kazuo sonrió con desprecio. -Arrogante mortal, no puede negarse. Está atrapada en el plano Kami, y como tal deberá servir a la señora por toda la eternidad.-

Akane le miró fijamente. _-¡¿Arrogante mortal? ¿Plano Kami? Oh no, ¿En qué lío me he metido esta vez?-_ Ella miró al extraño hombre de hielo que, aunque más pequeño, estabahaciendo un esfuerzo extraordinario para mirarla desde arriba. No parecía eltipo de persona de le daría rápidamente la información que necesitaba para salirde ese lugar. -¿Quién es esa "señora" de la que sigues hablando?- le preguntó.

-Nuestra señora es Yuki-onna.-

Un sentimiento firme de aprehensión empezó a formarse en su pecho. _-Pero... ¡pero eso es imposible!- _-¿La Mujer de la Nieve?- preguntó. -Pero si sólo es un cuento dehadas... ¿verdad?- Entonces miró detenidamente al pequeño hombre de hieloque hacía llamar Kazuo, y tragó saliva. Y si fuera verdad que estaba en elplano Kami... Ella había oído cuentos sobre Yuki-onna cuando era pequeña; acerca de que era un espíritu maléfico al que le encantaba coger a hombresdesprevenidos y congelarles hasta la muerte. Ella contuvo un escalofrío. ¿Sesuponía que iba a pasar el resto de eternidad como sirviente de un espíritumalvado?

-¿Y si yo no quisiera ser sirviente de Yuki-onna?- dijo a la defensiva.

El hombre arqueó una ceja. -Usted no tiene opción.-

Akane le devolvió fríamente la mirada.- ¿Ah, sí?- El fuego azulado del aura de combate de Akane comenzó a parpadear alrededor de su cuerpo. -¡Ya lo veremos!- Tenía que salir de allí, debía encontrar una forma de volver a casa.

Los ojos del hombrecillo se abrieron como platos cuando Akane resplandeció y tomó una postura de combate. -¡Ahh, espera, no hay necesidad de hacer eso¡- dijo, con su conducta orgullosa pasando rápidamente a nerviosismo mientras ponía una postura defensiva.

-¿Vas a mostrarme como salir de aquí y volver a casa?-

-Bueno, no...-

-Entonces lucha conmigo, o apártate de mi camino.- Akane cambió su posición y se preparó para atacar.

-Kazuo no quiere decir que no 'quiera' mostrarte como marcharte,- dijo una voz de mujer. -Él quiere decir que no 'puede'.-

Rápidamente, y sin bajar la guardia, Akane apartó la vista de Kazuo para ver a una mujer alta en la entrada. El rostro de la mujer era inhumanamente pálido, y aun así hermoso; con una figura delgada y esbelta envuelta en una larga y helada túnica azul que hacía juego con sus ojos. Su pelo, largo, blanco y reluciente, que parecía brillar con todos los colores del arco iris, caía en ondas hasta sus tobillos.

Kazuo relajó su postura defensiva y se inclinó profundamente. -Señora, permítame presentarle a Akane Tendo. Akane Tendo, mi señora Yuki-onna.-

Akane se quedó sin palabras. Aun así, no bajó la guardia, incluso cuando la Mujer de la Nieve sonrió.

-Bienvenida a mi residencia, Akane Tendo. Temo que Kazuo ha fallado al intentar aclarar mis intenciones. Por el momento, eres una invitada, no una prisionera.-

Akane no se perdió las palabras 'por el momento'. De repente recuperó la voz. -Si no soy una prisionera,- preguntó abiertamente, -¿Entonces por qué no me dejas volver a casa?-

-No soy yo quien te retiene aquí,- respondió dulcemente la Mujer de la Nieve, -sino el hechizo que te trajo a este reino.-

-_Así que eso es lo que era.-_ Akane sintió que se le hundía el corazón. -¿Hay alguna forma de romperlo para que pueda volvera casa?-

Yuki-onna cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente. -Puedo sentir la mancha de sangre del dragón sobre ti,- dijo tras un instante,-y un hechizo tan poderoso no se rompe fácilmente.-

Akane sintió una chispa de esperanza encenderse en su pecho. -¿Pero no es imposible?-

Yuki-onna asintió ligeramente. -Debo discutir esto contigo. ¿Me acompañas a tomar té?-

Akane se sintió aliviada. Todo estaba ocurriendo tan deprisa. Esta ciertamente no era la malvada y despiadada Mujer de la Nieve de los cuentos que había oído de pequeña. De repente se dio cuenta que aun estaba en posición de combate ante su sorprendentemente amable anfitriona. Se relajó e hizo una reverencia. -Se-será un honor…-

…El té estaba frío. _-Como si fuera una sorpresa,-_ pensó Akane, mientras miraba su taza. Todo en la residencia deYuki-onna estaba helado, aunque no muy resultaba muy inconfortable, y Akane sesorprendió de que no pareciese molestarle en absoluto. Aun así, hubiese preferidouna taza de té agradable y 'calentita'.

-El hechizo que te trajo aquí…- dijo la Mujer de la Nieve, tomando su té delicadamente. -Deberías saber que estuvo a punto de fallar.-

Akane, sorprendida, cambió su mirada desde su té hacia la hermosa aparición blanca sentada frente a ella. -¿Qué?-

-Sí. No estoy segura si se suponía que debías ser transportada a algún lugar específico del plano Kami; pero por alguna razón el hechizo era más débil de lo que debería haber sido, y estuviste a punto de perderte. Yo sentí la magia y te puse a salvo en mis dominios.-

_-__Fue debilitado- _pensó Akane tristemente. _-La descarga de Ki de Ranma 'casi' funcionó.-_ Entoncesse dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Yuki-onna. -Espera un minuto,-dijo, enfadándose. -¿Me pusiste a "salvo"? Cuando desperté del… hechizo,estaba en medio de una nevada, ¡y casi me congelo!-

-Estabas segura.- Yuki-onna se encontró con la mirada de Akane lentamente. -Te puse en la tormenta como un test de tus fuerzas físicas y espirituales. Lo hiciste bastante bien. Pero nunca estuviste en peligro.-

-Vaya,- soltó Akane, -¡hubiese sido agradable saberlo desde un principio!-

-¿Sabes quien te lanzó ese hechizo?- preguntó la mujer de la nieve.

La pregunta sacó a Akane de su enfado. -Eh, la verdad es que no. No me lo había preguntado.-

Quien quiera que fuese debía ser un guerrero y hechicero poderoso. La sangre de dragón, especialmente de uno tan antiguo, no es fácil de conseguir.

Akane hizo una mueca, y empezó a contra con los dedos. -Happosai, Cologne y/o Shampoo... Sé que me estoy olvidando de alguien...

Yuki-onna abrió los ojos sorprendida. -¿Tantos? ¿Cómo es posible que tengas tantos enemigos?-

Ella suspiró. -Bueno, la mayoría de ellos no son realmente 'mis' enemigos. Son enemigos de Ranma. El hechizo le cogió a él también...- Akane dejó de hablar al recordar a Ranma, retorciéndose de agonía mientras el aura roja se introducía en su piel, su mirada de angustia cuando intentó alcanzarla y sus manos pasaron a través de su cuerpo insustancial...

¿Qué le ocurrió a él? ¿Estaría bien? Ella se miró los dedos, recordando la sensación de su cálida mano aferrando la suya, y sintió que le brotaban las lágrimas. Parpadeó para apartarlas, sorprendida de sí misma.

Sus lágrimas no pasaron desapercibidas. -¿Y quién es Ranma?- preguntó la Mujer de la Nieve suavemente.

-Él es mi… mi prometido.-

Los ojos de Yuki-onna se nublaron. -¿Prometido?- preguntó, como un tono un poco más frío en su voz. -Y tu lo quieres, ¿Verdad?-

Akane no se dio cuenta del tono cuando instintivamente reaccionó a la pregunta. -¡¿Qué? Yo, ¿querer a ese estúpido pervertido?- Entonces la torpe, pero sincera disculpa de Ranma vino a su mente. -Yo… no, quiero decir… ¡Fue todo idea de nuestros padres!- exclamó insegura.

Yuki-onna la miró fríamente. -Pareces confundida. ¿Le quieres, o no?-

Akane miró su té sintiéndose miserable. -No… no lo sé.-

Una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro frío rostro de la mujer. -Entonces déjame darte un consejo, pequeña. Hombres,- su voz se llenó de desprecio, -no merecen la pena. Olvídate de él.-

Akane la miró, con los ojos húmedos, parpadeando. -¿Q-Qué?-

Los hombres son infieles desde lo más profundo de sus almas. Si les ofreces tu confianza, inevitablemente te traicionarán.- Su penetrante mirada azul hizo estremecerse a Akane. -¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?-

Akane miró a sus manos mientras pensaba en Ranma y sus otras 'prometidas'. –S…sí,- susurró.

-Te propongo algo, Akane Tendo. Como mencioné, pasaste la prueba de la tormenta remarcablemente bien... Mejor que cualquier otro mortal antes que tú. Estas en posesión de una gran fuerza física y espiritual. Con el entrenamiento propio, tus servicios podrían serme de gran utilidad.-

Akane levantó la vista, preocupada, pero decidida. -Mira, Hem, no quiero ser descortés; pero de verdad que no quiero quedarme aquí. ¿Dijiste que podrías ser capaz de romper este hechizo y enviarme a casa?-

La Mujer de la Nieve suspiró, enviando con su aliento una brisa helada por la habitación. -Seré honesta contigo, Akane Tendo. El hechizo, aunque debilitado, sigue siendo aun muy poderoso. Me hará falta mucho tiempo y un gran esfuerzo estudiarlo hasta que pueda entenderlo lo suficiente como para anular sus efectos.-

Akane sintió desmoronarse su mundo. -¿Tiempo?- preguntó. No podía evitar que le temblase la voz. -¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-Considerando que el hechizo se suponía que tenía que mantenerte aquí para la eternidad, no es muy largo en comparación.-

-¿Cuánto?-

La mirada normalmente fría de Yuki-onna se tornó en cálida de compasión hacia su huésped. -A juzgar por la fuerza del hechizo... Cerca de siete años.-

Akane se quedó inmóvil del shock. -¡¿Siete años? ¡En siete años tendré veinticuatro años! ¿Quién sabe lo que puede ocurrir en casa sin mí en siete años?- El rostro de Ranma apareció en su mente, y su cabeza se llenó de imágenes de él vistiendo un traje de boda junto a... Ukyo... o Shampoo... o... no, tal vez Kodashi no. Ni siquiera Ranma está tan enfermo.

Akane sacudió la cabeza, tratando de apartar las imágenes de su mente. Pero no había forma de evitarlo. Las oportunidades de que Ranma estuviese allí... siendo su prometido... tras siete años eran prácticamente nulas.

_-__¿Por qué estoy pensando en Ranma?-_ gritó en silencio. -_No es que yo pueda... o que él...-_

-No puedes...- Akane miró a Yuki-onna, con las lágrimas volviendo de Nuevo a sus ojos. -¿No puedes llevarme a casa en menos tiempo?-

Yuki-onna sacudió la cabeza. -Hay otros espíritus, dioses y demonios que pueblan el plano Kami quienes podrían ser capaces de conseguirlo antes. Pero muchos de ellos no estarán tan dispuestos a ayudarte como yo.- La mujer de la nieve sonrió tristemente. -Debo confesarlo, una de las razones por las que te rescaté del olvido fue porque sentí en ti un espíritu afín. Tú y yo nos parecemos en varios aspectos.- Ella extendió el brazo y tocó la mano de Akane con sus fríos dedos. -Quédate conmigo por un tiempo. Necesito un guardaespaldas, por razones que pronto serán aparentes. Conozco tus habilidades como artista marcial; te sirvieron bien durante tu prueba. Y durante el tiempo en que me sirvas, seré capaz de romper el hechizo que te ata a este reino.-

Akane no podía pensar en otra alternativa Yuki-onna era su única esperanza. ¡Pero siete años...! -Me... quedaré.- Dijo débilmente, y trató de ignorar la desesperación que se estableció en su corazón.

La Mujer de la Nieve sonrió.

RRR

Continuara…

Fin de la segunda parte

Hola que tal, desaparecido, mmm...… si, pero aquí esta la continuación ñ.ñ

Como "justificación" les puedo decir que la parranda, juerga, rumba, party, o como quiera que se le llame en su país me gano xp. Sip lo que pasa es que aquí donde vivo hubo una celebración espectacular que se hace cada año, la cual dura 22 días y pues…

Bueno, ahora si, cada 15 días estaré actualizando (por si les interesa) les agradezco a las personas que me mandaron reviews y me agregaron en alertas y favoritos en verdad se les agradece ;D

y por ultimo contestando una pregunta que me hicieron: la respuesta en no, yo no soy la persona que empezó a traducir esta historia, originalmente yo la leí en ingles y después me encontré la traducción pero estaba incompleta y sigue así, es por eso que me di a la tarea de traducir hasta que escriba "fin de corazones de hielo" (o dios en que me he metido) ufff..., bueno la historia cuenta con 24 partes mas un epilogo y 2 fools, así que me tendrán por aquí por muuuuuucho tiempo XP

Nos vemos dentro de 15 días

Atte: su amigo Drakkar


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprise****eee!**

**Estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo ;D y esto es porque me siento culpable por la tardanza del anterior U.U**

**y es que no tengo perdón por atrasarlo tanto y menos por mi tonta justificación (la fiesta)**

**Aquí**** esta el nuevo capitulo, que lo disfruten ;D**

**Corazones de Hielo**

Parte 3: Voces (Voices)

Por Krista Perry

RRR

El Dr. Tofu tocó suavemente a la puerta delantera de la residencia Tendo, entonces dio un paso atrás y dejó escapar el aliento. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo había estado conteniendo. Kasumi había sido muy breve al teléfono, y lo suficientemente preocupada para que el tono de su voz hubiese conseguido penetrar el estado de infatuación que le embargaba cada vez que la veía o la escuchaba. Tofu tragó saliva y realizó unos cuantas técnicas de respiración, esperando que pudiese ejercitar su autocontrol lo suficiente para evitar errar su diagnostico durante esta emergencia.

La puerta se abrió. Kasumi estaba allí, hermosa a pesar de la palidez de su rostro y su expresión tensa. El corazón de Tofu latió fuertemente, pero la niebla se mantuvo baja. _-Kasumi me necesita,-_ pensó. _-No puedo decepcionarla perdiendo el control.-_

-Oh, Doctor Tofu, me alegro tanto de que pudiera venir.- La sonrisa de Kasumi mientras le invitaba a pasar fue tensa, pero sincera. -Ranma no ha recuperado el conocimiento y Padre y Nabiki parecen estar sufriendo un shock. Genma parece estar soportándolo mejor; me ayudó administrando los primeros auxilios... Supongo que él y Ranma han pasado por tanto, que esto...-

Tofu asintió, con una ligera sonrisa asomándose a la comisura de sus labios. Si convertirse en panda y ver a su hijo convertido en chica no le había provocado un shock, 'nada' podría hacerlo.

Los dos entraron en el comedor. Había un gran agujero en el techo, perfectamente circular. Tofu parpadeó sorprendido pero entonces se dio cuenta de que el resto parecía ignorarlo o que simplemente no se habían dado cuenta todavía. Después de todo, los agujeros en el techo eran algo corriente en esta casa.

Kasumi había apartado la mesa y Ranma, Nabiki y Soun estaban acostados en futones, cubiertos con sabanas. Genma se arrodilló al lado de su hijo inconsciente con síntomas de preocupación surcando su rostro. Tofu le echó un vistazo a Ranma observando su palidez mortal, su respiración poco profunda y el débil parpadeo de su Ki peligrosamente drenado, y supo que el joven estaba grave, pero estable. Aseguraría que podría haber sido mucho peor. Él miró a Kasumi. -Has manejado esta situación admirablemente,- dijo, con respeto evidente en su voz. -Tu rápida reacción ha prevenido que la situación empeorase.-

Los cansados ojos de Kasumi se encendieron brevemente ante el cumplido y sonrió, aunque el corazón le dolía de una forma extraña. Era agradable ver a Tofu tan tranquilo y seguro, aunque el precio para tenerle así era muy alto. _-Algún día…-_ pensó tristemente, incapaz de terminar la frase.

Tofu sintió que la niebla comenzaba a levantarse ante la visión de la sonrisa de Kasumi, así que se giró hacia sus pacientes y se esforzó en concentrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos. Nabiki y Soun tenían ambos los ojos abiertos, pero los de Soun estaban nublados y perdidos, derramando lágrimas sin parpadear. No era buena señal. Tofu supo inmediatamente que Soun iba a estar fuera de sí durante un rato.

Nabiki le lanzó una ligera sonrisa a Tofu desde su posición. -Hola, Doctor. Me alegra que pudiese unirse a la fiesta. ¿Podría decirle a mi hermana que estoy bien para que me deje levantarme? Estoy pasando calor con esta manta.-

Tofu sonrió dulcemente mientras se inclinaba a su lado. -Solo un momento, Nabiki, y entonces decidiré si estás lista para levantarte o no.- Él la examinó. Físicamente parecía estar recuperándose bien, gracias a los cuidados de Kasumi. Su Ki parecía estar en balance. Ranma, por otra parte... Ahora que lo miraba más detenidamente, podía ver algo definitivamente extraño, a parte de que estuviera casi drenado por completo. -Oh cielos,- murmuró.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Nabiki. -¿Qué ocurre? ¡Yo me encuentro mejor, de veras!-

Tofu sacudió la cabeza. -Tu no, Nabiki. Te pondrás bien. Puedes levantarte si lo deseas. Estoy más preocupado por Ranma y tu padre.-

Nabiki se arrastró agradecida fuera de las sabanas se puso en pie, tambaleándose un poco. Observó a su padre con una extraña expresión de tristeza en su rostro, normalmente tranquilo y sereno. -Oh papá,- dijo suavemente. Kasumi llegó hasta ella y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. La última vez que le habían visto así fue cuando murió Madre. Akane…

Nabiki tragó saliva. Akane no estaba muerta. Tan solo se había... ido. Podrían encontrarla. Ranma la encontraría. Eso era algo bueno de él. Podría ser un incordio y un ocupa que hacía dispararse sus gastos cada vez que hacía un nuevo agujero en la casa; pero cuando surgía algo, siempre protegía a su hermana. Si alguien podía descubrir a donde se la habían llevado, ese era él. Eso sí, cuando recuperase el conocimiento.

Ella observó como el Dr. Tofu se inclinaba sobre Ranma, pulsando puntos de presión por todo su cuerpo con determinación. Lentamente, la piel de Ranma fue perdiendo su tono gris, y su respiración se profundizó hasta la del sueño natural. Tras unos minutos concentrado en su trabajo, Tofu se sentó sobre sus tobillos, con las manos sobre las rodillas y suspiró.

-Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora,- dijo agotado. -he restaurado la mayor parte del flujo de Ki de Ranma. Debería despertarse pronto, pero necesitará descansar. Ahora, ¿Podría alguien explicarme qué ocurrió exactamente? Me gustaría saber exactamente como desapareció Akane, y por qué el Ki de Ranma estaba casi agotado, así como alterado.-

Genma miró fijamente al Dr. Tofu. -¡¿A qué se refiere con 'alterado'? ¡¿Qué le está pasando a mi hijo?-

-Podré explicárselo mejor si alguien me informa de la situación total.-

-De acuerdo, trato hecho,- dijo Nabiki, de vuelta con su usual comportamiento de ejecutiva. -Ese remolino de energía roja atravesó el cielo para entrar por nuestro techo y atacar a Ranma y a Akane. Ranma trató de pararlo con un par de bolas de energía realmente poderosas, y la última casi funcionó, porque se rompió en pedazos; pero volvió a unirse y siguió hacia aquí. En cuanto llegó, envolvió a Akane y Ranma, haciendo que Akane desapareciera y llenando a Ranma con algo del extraño brillo rojo. Entonces desapareció y Ranma se desmayó.-

Tofu frunció el ceño, desconcertado. Para que un fenómeno como ese tuviese unos efectos tan drásticos y diferentes en dos personas... tenía el aspecto de tener magia antinatural detrás de él… magia muy poderosa y cuidadosamente preparada. Y el brillo rojo... eso podría explicar el extraño tinte en el Ki de Ranma. Tofu suprimió un estremecimiento ante las implicaciones de su diagnostico.

-Bien, esas descargas de Ki deben haber sido causa en parte del estado de Ranma,- dijo, mirando a Nabiki. -Nunca había visto a nadie con un nivel de energía tan bajo. Pero cuéntame más acerca del 'extraño brillo rojo'. ¿Dijiste que le llenó? ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Quiero decir que esa cosa se metió en su piel, por todo su cuerpo.- Nabiki hizo una pausa, haciendo una mueca. -Parecía... realmente doloroso. Después de que todo pasase, estaba segura que iba a levantarse poseído o algo parecido.-

-Mmm... Yo también temo eso.- Dr. Tofu se levantó y se retiró de Ranma. -No podría describir totalmente lo que ha ocurrido. Parece que el brillo rojo que haz descrito a alterado de alguna manera el Ki de Ranma. No estoy seguro de cuales serán sus efectos sobre él y no lo sabremos hasta que recobre el conocimiento. Deberíamos estar preparados, por si acaso.-

-¿Por si acaso qué?- preguntó Kasumi.

-En caso de que se volviera violento,- La voz de Genma estaba cargada de resignación. -necesitaremos ser capaces de contenerle hasta que encontremos una cura, ¿no es así, Doctor?-

Tofu asintió hoscamente. -Espero que haya una cura. Nunca había visto nada parecido hasta ahora.-

Nabiki y Kasumi abrieron los ojos de par en par. -¿Contener a Ranma?- dijo Nabiki, entrecortada. -Pero él es tan... tan fuerte. ¿Seremos capaces de luchar contra él si realmente está...?-

-Yo los ayudaré,- dijo una voz decidida. Todos se dieron la vuelta para ver a un Ryouga ligeramente mojado en la puerta del patio. La expresión de determinación se derrumbó en una de vergüenza bajo tantas miradas. -Yo.. Eh, siento entrometerme; pero estaba, Hem… paseando por aquí… y vi la luz roja estrellarse en su casa... y vine a ver que ocurría, y yo, er, en cierto modo lo escuché. Me... me gustaría ayudar.-

_-Por favor créanlo, por favor créanlo,-_ pensó Ryouga, observando ansiosamente cada rostro por turnos, temiendo que alguien se diese cuenta de que estaba mojado y del poco peso de su historia, le apuntase con un dedo y dijese "¡Aja! ¡Tú eres P-Chan! ¡No hay otra explicación para que estuvieses aquí!"

Pero nadie lo hizo, para gran alivio suyo, aunque Nabiki arqueó una ceja. Él tragó saliva nerviosamente y apartó la vista. Entonces Kasumi sonrió y le dijo, -Adelante Ryouga. Eres siempre bienvenido, y apreciamos tu oferta; pero no creo que sea necesario pelear con Ranma. Si le contenemos ahora, entonces seremos capaces de determinar que le ha ocurrido cuando recobre el conocimiento sin el riesgo de que nos ataque.-

-Buena idea, Kasumi,- dijo Nabiki. -Aunque seguro que al final no va a ser necesario.- _-Porque si lo son, y Ranma está realmente bajo la influencia de alguna magia maligna, ¿Quién encontrará a Akane? Ciertamente no lo hará el Chico Perdido aquí presente. No podría encontrar la salida de una bolsa de papel.-  
><em>  
>Genma se levantó. -Kasumi,- dijo solemnemente, -necesitamos la cadena más fuerte que puedas encontrar.-<p>

-OH cielos.- Kasumi miró a Ranma. -¿De veras piensas que será... suficiente?- Una vez había visto a Ranma escaparse después de que Happosai le hubiera encadenado, cubierto de cemento y enterrado en el jardín.

Genma suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, con una extraña mezcla de orgullo y aprehensión mientras miraba a su hijo. -Probablemente no,- admitió. -Así que deberíamos rezar por que esté bien.-

RRR

Shampoo parecía haber recuperado la mayor parte de sus energías perdidas, ya que danzaba y giraba en extasiada mientras empaquetaba sus pocas pertenencias, preparando el viaje de vuelta a Japón. -¡OH! ¡Shampoo no puede esperar para ver Ranma de nuevo!- Ella se detuvo su baile para mirar a su bisabuela. -¿De veras piensas que hechizo de sangre funciona?-

Cologne refunfuño impacientemente. -¿Aún sigues cuestionándolo después de lo que has visto? ¿Del poder que has sentido? Hemos usado sangre de dragón del mismísimo Anciano. Créeme, el hechizo ha hecho su parte. Akane ha sido apartada de tu camino, y Ranma ha sido incapacitado para seguirla. Ahora tenemos que hacer nuestra parte. ¿No te olvidaste de enviar la postal a Mousse, verdad?-

Shampoo frunció el ceño. -Por supuesto que no, bisabuela. Nosotras necesitamos buena coartada. Envíe tarjeta postal en cuanto llegamos a China. Estúpido Mousse debe tenerla ya.-

-Excelente. Debemos regresar cuanto antes, para que puedas brindarle a Ranma tu ayuda en sus esfuerzos por encontrar a Akane, y consolarle cuando por fin llegue a la conclusión de que su búsqueda no tiene sentido.-

Las palabras de Cologne trajeron uno de los miedos de Shampoo a la superficie. Todo podría echarse a perder si Ranma sospechaba…  
>-¿Cómo asegurarnos que Ranma no descubre quien lanzó el hechizo?-<p>

Cologne sonrió. Era una horrible sonrisa, fría y determinada. La sonrisa reforzó el hecho de que, ahora que el hechizo había sido lanzado, verdaderamente no había marcha atrás. Ello provocó que un escalofrío bajase por la espina dorsal de Shampoo.

-No te preocupes por eso, biznieta,- dijo Cologne, con los ojos relucientes. -El tiempo de jugar limpio con el futuro yerno ha pasado. Ahora se requiere un toque... más sutil. Para cuando acabe con él, estará comiendo de tu mano.- Ella rió, pero el sonido fue carente de humor y lleno de amargura.

Shampoo quería reír con ella, pero la repentina sensación de malestar en su estomago se lo impidió y todo lo que pudo conseguir fue una débil sonrisa. _-Ya no hay vuelta atrás,-_ se recordó. _-No hay vuelta atrás. Te has comprometido a seguir un curso. Es el momento de mantenerse fría. -  
><em>  
>Shampoo nunca había rechazado hacer trampas, pero siempre había sido un tipo de trampas abiertas, donde sus intenciones habían estado siempre claras. Una 'furtividad honesta', como cuando usó el hongo hipnótico con Ranma. Tras convencerle para que se lo comiese había dejado sus intenciones perfectamente claras. O cuando su bisabuela usó con Ranma la -Lengua de Gato- para que no pudiera transformarse en chico. La píldora Fénix que le curaría siempre estuvo a la vista y Ranma supo en todo momento qué tenía que hacer para conseguirla. No importa que hiciese, ni lo retorcida que fuese en apariencia; siempre se aseguró de que la verdad estuviese a la luz cuando sus planes entraban en acción.<p>

Pero ahora, la verdad iba a estar profundamente enterrada y tendría que vivir una mentira el resto de su vida. Pero si significaba tener a Ranma a su lado…

La débil sonrisa de Shampoo ganó fuerza. -¿Comer de las manos?- dijo, desvaneciendo sus dudas. -Shampoo puede vivir con eso.-

RRR

Despertarse fue como nadar hacia la superficie de un lago de alquitrán. Ranma se sentía débil e incomodo, como si el alquitrán le tapase los ojos y los oídos, retrasando su vuelta a la conciencia. Podía oír voces amortiguadas justo encima de la superficie, hablando en tonos ansiosos y urgentes. Algo malo estaba ocurriendo, algo malo que no podía recordar, algo que existía solo al otro lado de la cálida y espesa oscuridad que llenaba su cuerpo y su mente. Si se quedaba donde estaba, no tendría que enfrentarse a ello.

Ranma le dio vueltas a ese pensamiento de su mente. La idea era tentadora. Quedarse, quizás hundirse de nuevo en las profundidades de donde había venido. Normalmente no habría dudado en lanzarse y abrirse camino hacia la superficie; pero sabía, por una extraña sensación que susurraba dentro de él, que esta vez ninguna acción que emprendiese sería capaz de reparar lo que estaba mal al otro lado de la oscuridad.

Aún así, las ahogadas y distorsionadas voces le parecían familiares... y preocupadas. Tal vez no sería capaz de reparar lo que estaba mal, pero quizás podría ayudar a la gente al otro lado de la oscuridad de alguna forma. Esto le dio a Ranma un débil objetivo y tomando esa decisión, comenzó a elevarse a través del vacío.

La oscuridad fue desapareciendo gradualmente y con la luz volvieron tanto los sentidos como la memoria, ambos afilados y dolorosos. Ranma afloró a la conciencia con un grito entrecortado. -¡Akane...!-

-Está despierto,- dijo una voz familiar. Ranma parpadeó y abrió los ojos mareado, y se encontró mirando al rostro preocupado, y aún así cauteloso del Dr. Tofu.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Ranma?-

Ranma cerró los ojos de nuevo. -Urrgh, como si alguien me hubiera hecho pasar por un rallador de queso.- Él volvió a abrir los ojos y se sorprendió al ver una aliviada sonrisa en el rostro del doctor. -Oye, eso no es algo agradable ¿Sabes?- dijo refunfuñando.

Entonces oyó suspiros de alivio por toda la habitación y Nabiki se rió débilmente. -Sip, yo diría que es el mismo Ranma de siempre,- dijo.

Eso llamó su atención. -¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó, tratando de incorporarse. -Por supuesto que soy el mis...- En ese instante, se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban atadas firmemente detrás de su espalda y sus brazos rodeados por metros de cadenas. -¿Pero qué...- Sus piernas estaban también amarradas desde los tobillos a los muslos. -¡¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí? ¿Por qué estoy encadenado?-

Tofu le puso una mano sobre el hombro para tranquilizarle, aliviado por el comportamiento normal de Ranma. -Tranquilo, Ranma. Te quitaremos las cadenas en un momento. Pero primero, ¿Puedes decirme qué recuerdas?-

-¿Qué rec...?- Imágenes y sensaciones de sus últimos momentos de conciencia aparecieron en la mente de Ranma y él tragó saliva cuando sintió que se empezaban a formar lágrimas detrás de sus ojos. _-¡No! Los chicos no lloran,-_ se dijo a sí mismo ferozmente y parpadeó para contenerlas. Pero Akane estaba tan… tan asustada. La imagen de su rostro le partió el corazón. Nunca la había visto tan asustada como cuando se desvaneció, apartándose de su abrazo, gritando en silencio su nombre. Y él no había sido capaz de ayudarla...

_-No pudiste ayudarla,-_ dijo una extraña voz desde su interior; una voz tan espesa y oscura como el alquitrán que le hizo temblar convulsivamente. _-No podrás ayudarla.-_

-Yo...- Le falló la voz, y aclaró su garganta. -Yo recuerdo el hechizo...- Él se detuvo, sorprendido de saber lo que era esa cosa… pero por supuesto que era magia. Es lo único que tenía sentido. Tofu asintió confirmándolo y le indicó que continuara.

-Dolió... mucho,- admitió de mala gana. -Estoy seguro de que me hizo… algo, porque tengo dos sensaciones... extrañas...- Ranma se detuvo, como si no estuviera seguro de que estuviera usando la palabra correcta para describir lo que le había ocurrido. -Hay dos voces en mi interior que no ciento que sean... parte de mí. Tengo la sensación de que han sido puestas allí por alguien.- Él suspiró y miró al suelo, con los brazos sin fuerza bajo sus cadenas. -Lo sé, no tiene ningún sentido.-

-Está bien, Ranma.- Tofu esperó que la preocupación que sentía no aflorase a su cara. -¿Puedes describirme qué son esas 'sensaciones'?-

Ranma alzó la cabeza para mirar al doctor a los ojos.  
>-Akane está viva,- dijo en voz baja. -No sé por qué, pero esta cosa… esta nueva voz dentro de mí… quiere que lo sepa.-<p>

Hubo un suspiro colectivo por toda la habitación cuando la esperanza brilló en los corazones de todos. Todos, excepto Ranma. Incluso Soun parpadeó. Nabiki y Ryouga se acercaron a Ranma. -¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Nabiki con excitación malamente contenida. -¿Sabes donde está?- _-Bien, el rescate está en camino,-_ pensó alegremente; pero entonces vio la expresión de Ranma y sus esperanzas se derrumbaron.

Ranma sintió resquebrajarse ante la pregunta de Nabiki, y las lágrimas volvieron a amenazar con salir. -No,- se dijo, tratando de luchar contra la desesperación que le embargaba. _-De todas formas, ¿Por qué debería importarme lo que le ocurra a esa marimacho,-_ pensó, pero no había un sentimiento real tras esa frase automática.

_-Pero te importa,-_ le respondió su propia voz. _-Siempre te ha importado. Siempre has tratado de protegerla... y lo habías conseguido, hasta ahora.- _

Ranma sintió un nudo en la garganta. -Ese... ese es el otro sentimiento,- susurró roncamente. -Hay otra extraña voz en mi interior que me repite que nunca… n-nunca la encontraré...- _-Maldición-_ pensó, cuando sintió las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas. Quería apartarlas enojadamente, pero sus manos aún estaban atadas a su espalda, así que en vez de eso, miró hacía el suelo. Las lágrimas resbalaron por su nariz y su barbilla y Ranma cerró los ojos. Tras unos segundos, resolló. -Podría alguien quitarme estas estúpidas cadenas,- dijo con un gruñido cuando recuperó el control de su voz.

Tofu miró tristemente al aturdido joven. -Bien, el hechizo ha hecho algo con Ranma, pero creo que está bastante claro que él no va a atacarnos,- dijo suavemente. Genma se agachó tras su hijo y comenzó a quitarle las cadenas. Cuando hubo acabado, Ranma se arrodilló y se secó la humedad de su rostro con las manos sin levantar la vista.

Nadie sabía qué decir. Un sentimiento de total incapacidad llenó la habitación.

Ryouga observaba a Ranma desconcertado. _-Él la quiere,-_ llegó a la conclusión y sintió oprimírsele el corazón ante la desesperación. Por su cercanía a Akane como P-Chan, Ryouga sabía más de los sentimientos de ella que nadie más, incluso que la misma Akane. A veces ella pensaba en voz alta, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y sin saber que sus revelaciones inconscientes rompían el frágil corazón de Ryouga una y otra vez. Akane siempre estaba preocupada por Ranma, o enfadada con Ranma, o excitada al preparar una nueva receta para él; y entonces enfadada con Ranma de nuevo cuando se negaba a probarla. A veces, y esto era lo peor, hablaba en sueños, y siempre era el nombre de Ranma el que llegaba inconscientemente a sus labios.

_-¡Pero Ranma 'no' puede quererla!-_ Las implicaciones de que Ranma y Akane fueran pareja dejaban a Ryouga abatido. _-¡Él siempre está insultándola y atormentándola, haciendo su vida miserable con su machista forma de ser!-_ Ryouga se había aferrado a que los sentimientos de Akane no eran correspondidos, y esperaba en secreto que un día Akane se diese cuenta de que Ranma nunca la amaría... al menos no como 'él' la amaba... Él estaba seguro de que la constante rudeza de Ranma la apartaría eventualmente hacia el verdadero amor que 'él' tenía para ofrecerle, y que podrían vivir felices desde ese momento.

No, Ranma era incapaz de querer de verdad a Akane. Era demasiado egocéntrico y avaricioso. Después de todo, ¿No trataba siempre de frustrar sus intentos por acercarse a Akane, tan solo para que pudiera mantener su monopolio sobre las mujeres? ¿No hacía él sino burlarse, añadiendo una perversa injuria más a la lista de toda una vida de ofensas que Ranma había cometido contra él? ¿Ranma no lo hacía porque en realidad estaba… celoso...? ¿Él lo estaba?

¿Podía ser que Ranma amase realmente a Akane, a pesar de todas sus protestas asegurando lo contrario? Pero entonces, si te pones a pensar, Akane protestaba igual, y por mucho que le doliera, él sabía lo que sentía ella por Ranma...

¿Importaba realmente algo, ahora que ella había desaparecido y Ranma era el único eslabón para descubrir como traerla de regreso?

Ryouga sintió reafirmarse su resolución. Traer a Akane de vuelta era lo único que importaba ahora. Él podía apartar a un lado sus alborotados sentimientos por un tiempo y ordenar las cosas más tarde. Mirando a Ranma, Ryouga no podía recordar haberle visto jamás tan desvalido; ni siquiera cuando Happosai usó esa extraña técnica Shiatshu para robarle la fuerza, dejándole tan débil como a un bebé; o aquella vez cuando pudo haber quedado convertido en chica para toda la vida después de que Herb le mojase con el agua del Chiisuiton. Ryouga suspiró, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

-Así que esas tenemos,- dijo. Todos excepto Ranma se sorprendieron ante el afilado tono de su voz. -¿Tan solo vas a rendirte, Ranma? ¿Sólo por que escuchas voces que dicen que no vas a poder encontrarla? ¡Eres una patética excusa de hombre!- refunfuñó Ryouga. -¡Tal vez has pasado demasiado tiempo siendo una chica! ¡Encógete y llora en una esquina, Ranma! ¡No eres digno de ser el prometido de Akane!-

Ranma no levantó la cabeza, así que Ryouga no pudo ver su expresión; pero vio como Ranma apretaba los puños. Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ryouga.

-¿Dices que un hechizo se llevó a Akane? Bien, ¡los hechizos pueden romperse! Yo no pienso rendirme hasta que descubra cómo traerla de vuelta. Por mí puedes sentarte ahí y quedarte escuchando tus 'voces' el resto de tu vida. Nunca has sido suficientemente bueno para ella, Saotome, especialmente por la forma en que la tratas todo el tiempo!-

Todos observaban a Ryouga, sorprendidos. Ranma reaccionó como si hubiera recibido un golpe, pero siguió sin levantar la vista.

Nabiki frunció el ceño. -Oye, Hibiky, ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco duro? Quiero decir, normalmente yo estaría de acuerdo contigo, pero no creo que sea el momento...-

_-El cuchillo está dentro,-_ pensó Ryouga, ignorando a Nabiki y mirando la tensa figura de Ranma. _-Es hora de retorcerlo.-_ Y él sabía perfectamente qué decir. Ryouga bajó el tono de su voz a un acusador susurro. -No pudiste siquiera salvarla, Ranma. Tan solo te quedaste allí y dejaste que se la llevaran. ¿Qué clase de patético artista marcial eres tú, que no puedes hacer una cosa tan simple como proteger a tu prometida?-

Eso lo consiguió. La cabeza de Ranma se alzó, y había fuego en sus ojos. Antes de que Ryouga pudiera parpadear, Ranma le había cogido del cuello de la camisa y le había empujado contra la pared, resquebrajando la pintura y el yeso. -Retira eso, Ryouga, o te aplastaré,- rugió Ranma. -¡Yo te enseñaré! ¡Voy a encontrar a Akane sin importar donde esté, sin importar lo que me cueste! ¡Aunque tenga que remover el planeta entero para ello!-

Ryouga jadeó mientras trataba de volver a llenar de aire sus pulmones y sonrió. Ranma parpadeó, sorprendido. -¡¿De qué te estás riendo?- le gritó.

-Me alegra ver que te encuentras mejor, Ranma,- le dijo,  
>respirando con dificultad y librándose de la presa de Ranma. Ahora puedes ser de utilidad.- Ryouga se sacudió los trozos de pintura de los hombros.<p>

-¡¿Qué?- Ranma preparó el puño para mandar a Ryouga a través del techo, pero se detuvo cuando su cerebro, por una vez, pensó más rápido que sus reflejos. Sus ojos se abrieron antes el asombro. _-Ryouga hizo esto intencionadamente para sacarme de mi estupor,-_ llegó a la conclusión, mientras Ryouga seguía sonriendo. Ranma refunfuñó. _-Aún tengo ganas de mandarle a través del techo. Tengo la impresión de que no estaba fingiendo del todo. Pero si hago eso, no será capaz de encontrar el camino de vuelta, y necesitaré toda la ayuda que pueda encontrar para buscar a Akane...-_

_-No puedes encontrarla, no puedes...-_ susurró la voz del hechizo en su interior.

_-Oh, cállate,-_ pensó enojado. _-Nadie te ha preguntado.-_

Ranma bajó el puño y miró enojado a Ryouga. -La próxima vez que digas algo parecido, te mandaré directo a tu funeral,  
>Ryouga. Así que será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada hasta 'después' de que encontremos a Akane, ¿Entiendes? Y borra esa sonrisa de tu cara antes de que cambie de idea.-<p>

Ryouga se rió. -Seguro, Ranma.-

Ranma gruñó.

-Bien,- dijo el Dr. Tofu tras un momento, siendo el primero en recuperarse, -Supongo que lo primero es descubrir qué tipo de magia es para que podamos saber como contrarrestarla. Y creo saber quien podría ayudarnos. Uno de mis antiguos senseis era muy diestro leyendo auras mágicas. Él podría ser capaz de decirnos qué ha perturbado tu Ki, Ranma.-

Ranma se giró hacia Tofu, con una expresión de determinación escrita en su rostro y sus ojos brillando con un fuego interno que, por el momento, apartaba la envolvente desesperación que creaban las voces del hechizo. -¿Qué estamos esperando entonces? Vámonos.-

RRR

-¡Hiiyyyiaa!- Akane atravesó con el puño tres bloques de hielo sólido, cubriéndose con pequeños fragmentos de escarcha que se fundieron al contacto de su piel. Sentaba bien dejar escapar algo de presión... literalmente. Saber que iba a estar atrapada en el reino Kami durante al menos siete años la estaba consumiendo. Pero destrozar cosas con las manos desnudas siempre la había hecho sentirse mejor. Normalmente.

No esta vez.

Yuki-onna, que estaba de pie a un par de pasos, aplaudió. -¡Bien hecho, Akane! ¡Eres verdaderamente una mujer con gran fortaleza!-

Akane estaba colorada, en parte por el esfuerzo y en parte por el orgullo ante la inesperada alabanza. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se había dado cuenta de que poseía algo de talento en artes marciales, a menos que se contase al penoso poeta de Kuno, lo cual ella no hacía. Ella siempre parecía estar a la sombra de Ranma, o incluso peor, la sombra de Shampoo y Ukyo, en lo que a habilidad de combate se refería.

-Bueno, llevo entrenando mucho tiempo,- dijo sonriendo mientras se apartaba el pelo de los ojos.

-Excelente.- La mujer de la nieve le devolvió la sonrisa de una manera que hizo que Akane se volviera a preguntar como se podían contar historias tan horribles acerca de ella… historias de como disfrutaba con la muerte lenta y helada que infringía en muchos pobres mortales. -Estoy segura de que tú duro trabajo te será de ayuda con el entrenamiento que recibirás aquí.-

El ego de Akane se desinfló. -¿Más entrenamiento?- -_Perfecto, incluso Yuki-onna no cree que tenga habilidad suficiente como para ganar una pelea.-_

_-Bueno, Akane.-_ La voz de Ranma apareció repentinamente en su cabeza. _-Puedes ser fuerte y violenta como un gorila, pero eres una completa patosa.-_

Akane parpadeó, sorprendida por el camino que había tomado su mente, entonces frunció el ceño. _-Esto es 'genial',-_ pensó disgustada. _-Ahora que Ranma no está aquí para insultarme, mi propio cerebro lo hace por él.-_

Yuki-onna sonrió, divertida con la expresión de Akane. -Por favor, no te enfades. Como he dicho, estoy impresionada con tus habilidades. Aún así, deberás desarrollar lo que conoces para poder derrotar a quienes invaden mi hogar.-

Akane tragó saliva. Habían tantas cosas que necesitaba aprender aún sobre este lugar y su inusual anfitriona. -Uh, ahora que lo dices, quería preguntarte... ¿Con quién voy a tener que pelear exactamente, y por qué? Y si vas a entrenarme, ¿Por qué necesitas un guardaespaldas para pelear por ti?-

La mujer de la nieve se rió, con un sonido como viento a través de cristales de hielo. -¿Qué en Kami te hace pensar que voy a ser yo quien te entrene? Querida, tengo algunos conocimientos de autodefensa, pero la mayor parte de mis... talentos... residen en otra parte. Y acerca contra quienes y por qué pelearás, digamos que algunos de los habitantes de este plano son bastante... mortales en sus apetitos.-

Akane miró a la mujer de hielo y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos al comprender a lo que se refería. La belleza de otro mundo de Yuki-onna, su increíble cabellera de pelo blanco y reluciente que caía hasta sus tobillos, y su delgada, y aún así esbelta figura era suficiente para dejar a Happosai babeando, en medio de un coma de lujuria, de haber estado allí.

Akane suspiró. -Así que eso significa que los hombres son todos iguales, sin importar el plano de existencia en que estés.-

Yuki-onna se rió. -Ah, veo que lo entiendes.-

Akane asintió sombríamente, recordando mañana tras mañana peleando para abrirse camino a través de un muro de hombres a la entrada de la escuela Furinkan, todos deseando derrotarla por el privilegio de salir con ella, ninguno de ellos teniendo en cuenta sus sentimientos.

Por supuesto, Ranma había puesto fin a eso… no es que ella se lo hubiese pedido. No era que ella no pudiese manejar a esos estúpidos por sí misma. Ranma siempre parecía interferir en sus peleas, metiéndose donde no le llamaban. Bueno, ahora no había posibilidad de que lo hiciera...

Ninguna...

Una oleada de tristeza ahogó de repente a Akane. _-Siete años. No hay ninguna posibilidad de que Ranma me espere tanto tiempo hasta que vuelva...-_

Akane cerró los ojos contra el extraño dolor que llenaba su pecho, y sacudió la cabeza fuertemente. _-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigo pensando en Ranma?-_ pensó débilmente.

De repente, esa pequeña y susurrante voz que tanto había tratado de ignorar, afloró a la superficie como vengándose. _-¿A qué te refieres con que 'sigues' pensando en él, estúpida testaruda? Tú siempre piensas en él. Tan solo estás dándote cuenta ahora porque no vas a poder verlo durante siete años, y le echas de menos.-_

_-Lo echas de menos.- _Akane sintió que le empezaban a temblar los labios, y su visión se nubló con lágrimas contenidas.

-¿Akane?- Akane dio un respingo cuando sintió una fría y delicada mano sobre su hombro. -¿Te encuentras bien?-

Al levantar la vista se encontró con el preocupado rostro de la mujer de hielo. -Yo... estoy bien,- tartamudeó, parpadeando con sus ojos húmedos y tragando el nudo que oprimía su garganta. -Solo estaba pensando... en mi casa.-

Yuki-onna frunció el ceño, sintiendo algo más detrás de esas palabras. -Estabas pensando en tu prometido.-

Akane miró a sus pies, con los ojos ardiendo mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, y no vio la dura mirada en el rostro de la mujer de nieve. -No... No sé por qué. No es que yo quiera a ese est...-

_-Mentirosa.-_

Akane se quedó muda por la intromisión de su propia mente.

_-Mientes. Tú lo quieres.-_ Akane apretó las mandíbulas, tragó saliva y parpadeó, derramando lágrimas sobre sus mejillas.

_-Tu lo quieres- -No. Nada de 'tú'-_ pensó Akane para sí, con una extraña calma apoderándose de ella. _-No más auto-engaños. 'Yo' lo quiero.-_

Tan pronto como lo pensó, supo que era cierto, como un rayo de luz perforando una densa niebla. Akane sonrió trémulamente, a pesar de las lágrimas, al sentir desvanecerse una oscura y pesada carga de su corazón y sentir que era rellenado con otra emoción, más brillante, hasta que pensó que iba a explotar. Ella experimentó un momento de puro júbilo, más allá de cuanto había sentido, cuando se dio cuenta de como se sentía al amar de veras a alguien, libremente y sin temores.

_-Yo. Quiero. A Ranma.-_

Entonces el momento pasó. La alegría fue expulsada de ella cuando una nueva carga se estableció en su corazón. Su sonrisa tembló y entonces se quebró mientras se caía de rodillas, llorando en silencio. Con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho en un fútil intento de contener el dolor mientras finalmente aceptaba la voz susurrante como la suya propia. _-Yo lo quiero. Yo lo quiero y nunca se lo he contado, y ahora nunca tendré la oportunidad, y posiblemente no lo veré más, y probablemente me odie, he sido tan desagradable con él...-_

_-¿Por qué ahora? ¡¿Por qué ha hecho falta 'esto' para darme cuenta de que lo he sabido todo el tiempo?-_

Yuki-onna observó fríamente como Akane lloraba a sus pies. Debería haberlo sabido, pero la chica le había parecido tan fuerte... Un verdadero espíritu bondadoso, como la mayoría de los temblorosos mortales que habían tropezado con su reino todos estos siglos. Estúpidos sentimentales, todos ellos. Debería haberse dado cuenta antes y haber dejado que la chica se perdiera en el vacío entre planos en vez de usar su preciada magia y energía para rescatarla.

_**No seas tan dura con la chica, Yuki-Chan. Ella es joven y no tiene la eternidad de experiencia que tú posees.**_

Yuki-onna inclinó la cabeza y gruñó ante la intrusión telepática en sus pensamientos. _**Masakazu-san, ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que te mantengas fuera de mi cabeza?**  
><em>  
><em>**Demasiadas, querida, demasiadas. Pero como siempre, deberías escuchar. Necesitas a esta chica. Es muy fuerte, a pesar de la escena que está montando por el momento. Te olvidas que incluso los más fuertes entre los mortales son frágiles cuando se encuentran aquí, transportados por primera vez por magia, cataclismos o parecidos. Yo mismo estoy sorprendido de que no se haya desmoronado antes.**<em>

_**Ella piensa que está enamorada.**_ El desdén recubrió la respuesta de la mujer de la nieve.

Yuki-onna sonrió ferozmente. Él no se atrevería a responder a eso.  
><em><br>**No seas tan dura, Yuki-Chan. Tú estuviste enamorada una vez, no importa cuanto intentes negarlo.**  
><em>  
>¡De todas las impertinencias..! <em>**Eso fue un error,** <em>escupió la mujer de nieve. _**Debería haberle congelado como al otro y dejar que murieran juntos. Debería haberle matado poco a poco, dejándole sentir como el hielo llegaba a su corazón, debería...**_

_**Ya, ya, cálmate, no me has entendido en absoluto.**_ La voz de Masakazu era firme, y la silenció efectivamente. _**Equivocada o no, 'tú' te enamoraste, y tú eres Yuki-onna. La niña delante de ti no. Ella es humana. Ella es mortal y los mortales se enamoran. Debes aceptar eso y permitirle su tristeza a la chica.**  
><em>  
>La mujer de nieve guardó silencio un momento mientras miraba a Akane estremecerse en sus sollozos. <em>**Ella no puede defender mis dominios en tal estado,**<em> replicó, casi petulantemente.

Masakazu suspiró mentalmente. _**Se recuperará. No subestimes la fuerza que has sentido tan solo porque la chica muestre una emoción que no puedes tolerar en ti misma.**_

La suave y blanca frente de Yuki-onna se arrugó en su enojo y ella preparó una respuesta; pero se detuvo. Masakazu era incluso más anciano que ella, y su sabiduría la había ayudado a menudo en el pasado. Lo suficientemente a menudo para que supiese que debía dejar a un lado su enfado y seguir su consejo. _**Muy bien.**_ Ella suspiró. _**¿Qué debería hacer?**_  
><em><br>**Bueno, en primer lugar, yo le diría algo a la chica. Está empezando a recuperar el control y a preguntarse si estás enfadada con ella. Lo cual es verdad, pero no se lo demuestres. Necesitas un fuerte aliado, no un sirviente temeroso. Además, no ibas muy desencaminada con tu primera impresión sobre de ella. Ella 'es' un espíritu bondadoso. Dale una oportunidad.**  
><em>  
>Yuki-onna frunció el ceño, pero entonces su expresión se suavizó mientras contemplaba la temblorosa figura de Akane y recordaba la sensación del espíritu de la chica. Ella 'era' fuerte. Dubitativamente, estiró una mano y la puso sobre su hombro. Akane se puso rígida, pero entonces miró hacia arriba, con su rostro húmedo y sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos.<p>

-Nunca se lo d-dije,- dijo, sollozando. -Lo quiero, y él n-nunca lo sabrá...-

Yuki-onna suspiró interiormente. Quizás con el tiempo pudiera enseñar a la chica que había búsquedas más... substanciales que un inconstante romance. -Lo siento, Akane. Quiero que sepas que haré lo mejor que pueda para romper el hechizo tan pronto como sea posible. Mientras tanto, espero que puedas ser feliz aquí.-

Akane asintió. -L-lo intentaré.-

_ **Buena chica, Yuki-Chan. Aún puede haber esperanza para ti.**_

La mujer de nieve gruñó mentalmente, cuidando de no dejar que la expresión llegase a su rostro. _ **Por última vez, Masakazu-san,  
>sal de mi cabeza y trae tu cola emplumada aquí. Akane<br>necesita ser entrenada tan pronto como sea posible.**_

_**Tus deseos son ordenes, Yuki-Chan.**_ La estridente risa de Masakazu resonó como el eco en su mente mientras desaparecía.

RRR

Yuki-onna estaba en pie en su dormitorio ante un espejo de cuerpo entero. Ella se admiró un instante, con sus blancos y delgados dedos, un mechón de su sedoso pelo blanco que relucía con todos los colores del espectro, mientras debatía la sabiduría de lo que estaba considerando.

Ella nunca lo admitiría delante de Masakazu y una vez más, él probablemente ya lo sabría, para desazón suya pero la tristeza de Akane la había conmovido. ¿Había sido ella alguna vez tan apasionada con un hombre?

Las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron ligeramente en una mueca, y sabía que su curiosidad debía ser satisfecha. Tomando un profundo aliento, se inclinó hacia delante y sopló suavemente sobre el cristal. Empezó a formarse una imagen sobre el hielo. Ella volvió a soplar. El hielo se limpió de escarcha y la imagen se aclaró.

-Dos veces,- murmuró. -Me estoy oxidando.- Pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no usaba el espejo. Ella miró intensamente a la imagen.

La imagen se centró en un joven hombre con su pelo azabache atado en una trenza, vistiendo una camisa roja y pantalones negros, corriendo sobre los tejados de un suburbio de Tokio. Era seguido por otros tres hombres, quienes trataban en vano que redujera la marcha. El que más lo intentaba era un joven con gafas y un gi azul oscuro. -¡Ranma, espera!- La voz del hombre sonaba pequeña y distante a través del hielo. -¡Teníamos que haber girado a la izquierda hace dos calles!-

-Y yo que pensaba que era malo con las direcciones,- dijo otro joven con una cinta amarilla y negra alrededor de su pelo.

Ranma se detuvo y sin perder un instante, se dio la vuelta y se lanzó a correr en dirección opuesta, pasando de largo a sus tres frustrados compañeros en el proceso. -¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- exclamó enojado mientras saltaba hacia otro tejado.

-Lo intentamos,- gritó el hombre de mayor edad, que tenía un pañuelo sobre su cabeza. -pero estabas tan adelante que no nos podías oír.-

-¡Entonces mantengan el paso!- dijo Ranma sin girarse. -¡No podemos perder más tiempo!- Sus tres compañeros suspiraron y comenzaron a seguirle lo mejor que podían.

Yuki-onna arqueó una ceja, intrigada. -Más cerca,- susurró. La imagen en el hielo se enturbió momentáneamente y se aclaró mostrando el rostro de Ranma. Su expresión era de determinación y ansiedad, con sus ojos azules entrecerrados en concentración.

-Bueno. Es atractivo, no le negaré eso. Así que este es quien ocupa el corazón de Akane.- Entonces sonrió fríamente. -Veamos cuanto dura eso.-

RRR

Bueno, que tal estuvo?

Les gusto?

Espero que si =)

La verdad para mí es muy difícil escribir la traducción y eso es porque no entiendo mucho los signos y acentos que aquí se utilizan, se hablar el español porque tengo un año viviendo en México, pero mi lectura en español no pasa de reportes y documentos de trabajo :$.

Crean que cuando traduzco tengo a la mano un libro de español y el traductor al máximo U.U, por eso si hay alguna queja o sugerencia (como las que me hicieron en el primer capitulo) no duden en hacerla llegar porque eso me ayuda a mejorar ;D

Ahora, con los reviews, los contesto según llegan pero, por ejemplo:

Thelmin, no se que pasa pero creo que tu suspendiste los mensajes privados por eso no te pude contestar pero ahí va: que bueno que ya terminaste de leerla, como veras esta buenísima y si, yo se en el lío que me he metido pero… "PARA EL GRAN DRAKKAR NO HAY RETO CON EL QUE NO PUEDA" jajaja no, en serio are lo que pueda con este reto y espero contar con tu apoyo para los siguientes capítulos (que son muuuuuchos) muchas gracias.

Belli: bueno, la historia cuenta con muchos altibajos y sobre el final well… ya lo veras, ya lo veras ;D que bueno que te guste.

see you at the next reading...

su amigo Drakkar ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**Hearts of Ice**

Parte 4: Sombras de Revelación (Shadows of Revelation)

Por Krista Perry

RRR

-¿Así que es aquí?- preguntó Ranma impacientemente, observando la pequeña clínica, acuñada entre dos edificios comerciales más grandes, en las afueras de Tokio.

Tofu asintió afirmativamente, ya que estaba demasiado agotado como para hablar por el momento y estaba ocupado llenando de aire sus pulmones. Tenía que admirar la resistencia de Ranma; el joven apenas había sudado durante la carrera por los tejados. No era que él estuviese en baja forma. Hacía ejercicios todas las mañanas antes de abrir la clínica, pero hacía tiempo que él había enfocado su entrenamiento, prefiriendo las artes curativas sobre todo lo demás. Aún así se reconfortó, algo perversamente, viendo que Genma, e incluso Ryouga estaban jadeando un poco.

Ryouga miró enojadamente a Ranma mientras recuperaba el aliento. Estaba acostumbrado a recorrer grandes distancias, pero no en un... periodo de tiempo tan corto... y Ranma era increíblemente veloz cuando quería. -¡Ranma, idiota! ¿A quién se le ocurre venir así? Hubiésemos llegado mucho antes si hubieras ido más despacio y pidiendo direcciones.-

Ranma ni si quiera le miró. Cállate, Ryouga. Como si tú pudieras hablar de pedir direcciones.-

-Oye, yo las pido, es sólo que...- Ryouga se detuvo y refunfuñó. Odiaba admitir que no podía entender bien las direcciones, sin importar lo cuidadosamente que atendiese.

-ustedes dos, ya es suficiente.- Tofu se enderezó, recuperando el control de su respiración y tocó suavemente a la puerta. La puerta se abrió un momento después, revelando a un anciano con sabiduría en sus ojos y el pelo gris recogido en una trenza corta, muy parecida a la que tenía el doctor Tofu. Una sonrisa de sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro del viejo. -Ono-kun, ¿ya haz llegado? Vaya, eso es rapidez.-

Tofu se inclinó y devolvió la sonrisa. -Nosotros, ah... tomamos la vía alta, Kintaro-sensei-

El anciano se rió. -Ya veo.- Como para asegurarse, sus ojos escanearon al grupo con la mirada penetrante que Tofu recordaba tan bien de sus días como estudiante bajo el amable, pero cuidadoso tutelaje de Kintaro-sensei. No había detalle que se le escapase, ni síntoma que pasase por alto. El anciano sopesó rápidamente la situación, dejando caer su mirada sobre Ranma. El joven le devolvió la mirada firmemente durante unos segundos, pero empezó a sentirse incomodo bajo el intenso escrutinio.

-Este debe ser Ranma,- dijo el anciano, entrecerrando los ojos en concentración. -Si, si... veo a qué te refieres, Ono-Kun. Definitivamente hay una extraña magia afectando a su Ki.- Kintaro se detuvo de repente y se mostró contrariado. -Pero, ¿dónde están mis modales?- El doctor invitó a Ranma y a los demás a entrar en la clínica. -Pasen, por favor. Así podré examinarte en condiciones y veremos si podemos descubrir algo acerca del hechizo que han lanzado sobre ti.-

-Y Akane,- dijo Ranma. -Necesitamos descubrir en donde está Akane.- Entonces hizo una mueca, casi de dolor, cuando la voz del hechizo aumentó de volumen, insuflando desesperanza una vez más a su alma. Ranma la ignoró con esfuerzo. -Lo que sea que me atacó, la atacó a ella también.-

Kintaro asintió en simpatía. -Veré lo que puedo hacer,- le dijo, conduciéndoles a un despacho interior.

El interior de la clínica era muy parecido a la del Dr. Tofu, a excepción de que había muchos más libros y pergaminos en las estanterías, algunos tan antiguos que parecía que podrían deshacerse si se les tocaba. Kintaro invitó a Ranma a sentarse sobre la mesa de diagnósticos se dirigió a Genma y a Ryouga. -¿les importaría esperar fuera? Necesito las menos distracciones posibles para este estudio.-

Genma estaba dispuesto a protestar, pero una mirada del Dr. Tofu le detuvo. De mala gana, siguió a Ryouga por la puerta. Tofu iba a hacer lo mismo, pero Kintaro le detuvo. -Ono-Kun, me gustaría que te quedaras para asistirme. Ranma es tu paciente, y supongo que le conocerás bien. Quizás puedas explicarme por qué veo dos magias separadas y tan extremadamente diferentes unidas a su Ki, cuando tú solo mencionaste un hechizo por teléfono.-

Tofu miró a Ranma, que miraba a su regazo y flexionaba sus dedos, abochornado. Tofu carraspeó. -OH, bueno, supongo que con los nervios y la prisa por llegar aquí, olvidé mencionar la, Hem... pequeña maldición bajo la que está Ranma.-

Kintaro-sensei alzó sus grises cejas y volvió a mirar a Ranma. -¿Maldición? No, no la mencionaste. ¿Cuál es la naturaleza de la maldición?-

-¿Ha oído hablar alguna vez de Jusenkyo?-

Las cejas del anciano se alzaron aún más. -¿Las pozas malditas?- dijo, mirando intensamente el aura de Ranma. -Entonces, no era un mito después de todo. Cuéntame, chico, ¿en qué te transformas?-

Ranma sintió una extraña combinación de vergüenza aguda y alivio. Si al viejo le era familiar Jusenkyo, podría saber alguna manera de romper el hechizo que había raptado a Akane. Supuso que no debería sorprenderse ante el inusual conocimiento del anciano. Después de todo, este tipo había sido el maestro del Tofu y este le había ayudado a contrarrestar algunos de los peores potingues que Cologne y Hapossai le habían echado.

Por otra parte, aunque se había ido acostumbrando a su maldición, el real, 'realmente' odiaba cuando alguien lo descubría por primera vez. Siempre le hacía sentirse humillado, aunque trataba de no mostrarlo, y le traía ineludiblemente a su mente las sensaciones de horror y angustia que sintió cuando cayó a la fuente y sintió su cuerpo encogerse al cambiar por primera vez. Ranma supo lo que ocurría inmediatamente; la sensación de cambio de su cuerpo no dejaba ninguna duda. Ranma fue consciente de ello y por un breve y desesperado momento, estuvo a punto de dejar de luchar y dejarse ahogar, creyendo que el cambio era permanente. Pero entonces su indomable instinto de supervivencia le superó, y nadó desesperadamente hacia la superficie. Recuperando el aliento, miró a través de los mechones de pelo rojizo mientras sus manos exploraban tentativamente su pecho y confirmaban las sensaciones que le habían avisado. Entonces miró hacia abajo y el horror que se había ido acumulando estalló en un grito de soprano.

Ranma se estremeció al recordarlo, entonces se dio cuenta de que Kintaro-sensei aún estaba esperando su respuesta. Ranma se retorció miserablemente sobre la mesa de examinación.

Kintaro-sensei le puso una mano sobre el hombro como gesto de simpatía. -Entiendo que te incomode, Ranma. Estoy seguro de que tu maldición no debe ser algo fácil de llevar. Aún así, voy a tener que descubrirlo de todos modos, ya que será necesario que cambies para ayudarme a diferenciar entre la magia de la maldición y la del hechizo. Probablemente sería mejor que me lo contases antes que esperar a sorprenderme.-

Ranma suspiró y miró al suelo. ¿Cómo podía siquiera preocuparse de su estúpida maldición, que sufría ya desde casi un año entero, cuando Akane estaba perdida? -Caí en la Fuente de la... la...- Ranma se detuvo y casi escupió la palabra. -...Chica ahogada.-

Kintaro mantuvo su expresión cuidadosamente neutral. -Ah,- dijo, y estuvo en silencio un largo instante. -Bueno," dijo finalmente, -podría haber sido peor, o al menos eso he oído.-

-Supongo.- murmuró Ranma. -Sin ofender, ¿Podríamos empezar con esto de una vez?-

El anciano asintió y adoptó un comportamiento clínico. -Tofu-sensei,- dijo, dirigiéndose a su pupilo en un tono más formal, -¿Podrías traerme algo de agua caliente y fría? Me gustaría saber qué parte de su aura es, antes de tratar de separar este hechizo.-

Así hizo el Dr. Tofu, y Ranma cerró los ojos cuando Kintaro-sensei vertió un vaso de agua fría sobre su cabeza. Para alivio suyo, el anciano se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario, y en vez de eso se concentró en su aura.

Tofu miró brevemente a su sensei, y pudo ver el mismo asombro en su expresión que el que había sentido él la primera vez que había presenciado el cambio de Ranma. El brillante chisporroteo en el aura del muchacho cuando la transformación tomaba lugar era digno de ver, para aquellos que tenían ojos capaces de verlo. Aunque esta vez pudo ver como el oscuro parpadeo de la energía roja del hechizo estaba entrelazado no solo con el Ki normal de Ranma, sino con la maldición también. Parecía haber penetrado en cada parte de él. Pudo ver que su sensei llegaba a la misma conclusión, además de hacer descubrimientos que estaban fuera del alcance de su capacidad.

Ranma esperó impacientemente con los ojos cerrados, manteniéndose totalmente quieta, no queriendo interrumpir la concentración Kintaro y Tofu. Entonces sintió agua caliente sobre su cabeza y en breves instantes volvió a ser él mismo. -¿Y bien?- dijo, abriendo los ojos.

Los labios de Kintaro-sensei estaban torcidos en una expresión de preocupación. -Este hechizo es fuerte, chico. Nunca había visto nada parecido.-

-¿Sabes qué tipo de hechizo es?- preguntó Tofu.

-Tengo una sospecha, pero necesito investigar en alguno de mis libros antes de saltar a conclusiones. Puedes dejar entrar a los otros. Estaré un par de minutos en mi estudio.- Kintaro salió por una puerta en la parte de atrás de la oficina, mientras Tofu dejaba entrar de nuevo a Genma y Roiga.

-Entonces, ¿Hay algo nuevo? ¿Sabe cómo traer de vuelta a Akane?- dijo Roiga mirando impacientemente al Dr. Tofu.

Tofu sacudió la cabeza. -Aún no, pero cree que puede averiguar de qué tipo de hechizo se trata. Estoy seguro de que lo está investigando en estos momentos.-

Ranma se deslizó fuera de la mesa de examinación y comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro. -Espero que no tarde mucho,- dijo irritadamente. A cada momento que pasaba, podía sentir como la voz del hechizo desgastaba su perseverancia con su insistencia en que era una causa perdida. Apretó con fuerza los puños y luchó contra esa sensación de nuevo. No se rendiría, ni en un millón de años. Akane estaba viva en algún lugar y él iba a encontrarla.

Ryouga se apoyó contra la pared y observó como Ranma, hecho un manojo de nervios, recorría la habitación. Tras unos minutos mirándole, empezó a desear que Tofu no hubiera restaurado 'todo' el flujo de energía de Ranma. Brevemente consideró tumbarle de un puñetazo para que se estuviese quieto, ya que le estaba empezando a ponerle nervioso. Abandonó la idea tras pensar que si dejaba a Ranma inconsciente, probablemente entorpecería la búsqueda de Akane.

Justo entonces, Ryouga notó movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Se giró para ver entrar silenciosamente a un pequeño animal a través de la puerta, ligeramente entreabierta, que conducía al estudio de Kintaro-sensei. Era un gato. Un Tabby naranja de pelo largo, para ser preciso. Ryouga supuso que el gato pertenecía a Kintaro-sensei, ya que tenía un collar, y parecía estar bastante cómodo mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.

Ryouga contuvo una sonrisa maliciosa y se preguntó tardaría Ranma en darse cuenta.

Una vez había oído que en una sala llena de gente, un gato podía detectar al que más odiase a los gatos del grupo, e iría directamente hacia él. En este caso resulto ser cierto. El gato fue directamente hacia el deambulante Ranma y se frotó cariñosamente contra sus piernas.

Ranma se quedó helado a mitad del paso. Sus ojos se pusieron como platos mientras miraba fijamente de frente.

El gato se enroscó alrededor de sus piernas, miró hacia arriba con curiosidad y maulló.

Las facciones de Ranma huyeron a los perímetros de su rostro aterrorizadas y empezó a temblar incontrolablemente. Casi en contra de su voluntad, su cabeza se inclinó y obligó a sus ojos llorosos a mirar abajo.

-¿Miaowr?-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Ranma saltó directamente hacia arriba y se enganchó desesperadamente a la lámpara que colgaba del techo. Su grito de terror envió al pobre gato corriendo fuera de la habitación, arañando el suelo con sus garras. Tofu miró a Ranma asombrado. Genma se mostró disgustado y Roiga sonrió simplemente.

Un instante después, Kintaro entró de golpe en la habitación y se unió a los otros tres mirando a Ranma, que seguía colgando del techo, con los ojos velados del terror y temblando de una manera que amenazaba con aflojar las sujeciones de la lámpara y dejarle caer al suelo.

-¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido aquí?- exigió saber Kintaro.

-G-g-ga-... G-g-g-ga...!- tartamudeó Ranma incoherentemente.

-Lo que Ranma está tratando de decir…- dijo Ryouga casualmente, -es que un pequeño y precioso gatito acaba de entrar y frotarse contra sus piernas.-

Kintaro parpadeó. -¿No será cierto?- Dijo, observando penetrantemente a Ranma. -Si no lo conociese mejor, diría por sus reacciones que ha sido expuesto al entrenamiento del Neko-Ken.-

Genma carraspeó incomodado. -Bueno, Hem, lo ha sido. Yo le entrené en el Neko-Ken cuando tenía diez años.-

-¡¿Qué?- Kintaro se encaró con Genma enojadamente, con su usual comportamiento amistoso velado por la rabia. Genma se aplastó contra el muro, huyendo de la ferocidad de su mirada. -¡¿Estás loco? ¿Qué demonios te impulsó a hacerle algo como eso a tu propio hijo? ¡¿No sabías cuales serían las consecuencias?-

-Bueno,- dijo Genma, arrugándose, -No. Yo, er... no me fijé en esa pagina del manual.- Entonces se enderezó, y le devolvió la mirada a la defensiva. -Pero la técnica del Neko-Ken le ha ayudado a ganar batallas contra alguno de sus más poderosos enemigos.-

-Ya veo,- dijo Kintaro fríamente. -Es agradable saber que pienses que ganar una pelea es más importante que la cordura de tu hijo.- Genma perdió la postura. Kintaro miró a Ranma, aún temblando, y frunció el ceño. -Si tú pudieras ver lo que yo he visto,- continuó sombríamente, -tu opinión sobre el Neko-Ken cambiaría drásticamente. La técnica no fue prohibida sin razón, deberías saberlo.-

Genma frunció el ceño confundido y echó un vistazo a Ranma, preguntándose lo que había visto el viejo que él no. Todo lo que podía ver era a su hijo sollozando aterrorizado, lo cual era ya de por sí bastante vergonzoso. ¿Qué podría ser peor que eso? Observó como Tofu se subía a la mesa, suavemente soltaba los temblorosos dedos de Ranma de la lámpara, y lo bajaba entonces de nuevo a la mesa de examinación.

Ryouga miró al suelo. De algún modo, la reacción de Kintaro hacia la fobia de Ranma había echado a perder la diversión de ver a su archirival temblando de terror. ¿Y qué quiso decir con 'si tú pudieras ver lo que yo he visto'?

Ryouga le dio vueltas a la pregunta cuando el joven doctor se colocó a su lado mientras Kintaro apretaba varios puntos de presión en Ranma en un intento de ayudar al chico a relajarse. -¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?- le preguntó en voz baja a Tofu.

-No estoy seguro,- susurró Tofu en respuesta, con expresión seria. -Sabía que Ranma tenía fobia a los gatos, pero no me había dado cuenta de que estaba conectada con el Neko-Ken, y nunca le había visto después de que tuviera un... ataque como este. Pero he notado un extraño tono gris en su aura, especialmente alrededor de la cabeza, que apareció tan pronto como sintió al gato. A eso puede ser a lo que se refería Kintaro-sensei.-

Kintaro sonrió para dar coraje a Ranma, quien parecía estar mejor como resultado de su tratamiento. -Siento lo de mi gata, Ranma. Normalmente la dejo suelta en la clínica por la noche. Mantiene a los ratones alejados y es buena compañera. Pero no creo que vuelva esta noche,- añadió rápidamente, cuando los ojos de Ranma comenzaron a observar los alrededores furtivamente. -La última vez que la vi, pasó corriendo a mi lado y salió por la ventana como un rayo.- Ranma se relajó tan solo ligeramente.

-Tengo noticias sobre el hechizo,- continuó. Eso captó la atención de Ranma, cuyos temblores cesaron inmediatamente. Ryouga, Tofu y Genma se acercaron a su vez.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es? ¿Puedes romperlo?- preguntó Ranma apresuradamente.

-Me temo que está por encima de mis capacidades,- dijo Kintaro. Ranma gruñó y escondió el rostro bajo sus manos.

-Lo siento, Ranma; pero todos los indicios señalan que se trata de un hechizo de sangre de algún tipo, y los hechizos invocados con sangre no son tan solo nefastos y sin escrúpulos en extremo, sino además muy difíciles de romper.-

Ranma alzó la cabeza. -¿Un hechizo de sangre? ¿Qué es eso?-

-Tal como suena. Un hechizo invocado con la sangre de una criatura viviente. Cuanto más poderosa la criatura, más poderoso el hechizo. Por lo que he visto en tu aura, diría que la sangre usada es al menos humana, o posiblemente de un animal mágico.-

Ranma se deslizó de la mesa, se dio la vuelta y la golpeó frustrado, resquebrajándola completamente. Kintaro arqueó una ceja ante la destrucción de la propiedad, pero no dijo nada. -Debe haber alguna forma de traer de vuelta a Akane,- dijo Ranma encolerizado.

-Bueno,- dijo Kintaro pensativamente, -mi sugerencia es que en primer lugar descubras quién lanzó el hechizo.-

Ranma se quedó de piedra, mirando a Kintaro. -¿Qué?- preguntó ausentemente.

-¿Qué has dicho?-

Kintaro miró a Ranma. -He dicho que deberías descubrir al que realizó el hechizo.-

Ranma abrió los ojos de par en par sin terminarse de creer y se golpeó en la frente. -¡Claro, idiota!- exclamó. Por alguna razón, no se le había ocurrido que había un invocador tras el hechizo, aunque ahora le parecía obvio. Después de todo, el hechizo no se podía haber conjurado solo. Así que ¿quién...?

Un pequeño jadeo escapó de la garganta de Ranma cuando todos los pequeños misterios que le habían rodeado todo el día encajaron con una aterradora claridad. La extraña premonición que había sentido esa misma mañana mientras corría hacia el colegio, la que se disparó cuando se dio cuenta de que Shampoo no lo había molestado en toda la semana... Su conversación con Mousse y descubrir que el joven chino había experimentado la misma sensación... La postal de China... La forma en que el resplandor rojo apareció desde el oeste...

Ranma frunció el ceño y un rugido escapó de sus labios. -¿Por qué? ¡Vieja BRUJA! ¡Voy a matarla! Si cree que se va a salir con la suya con esto...-

-Espera un momento,- dijo Ryouga, levantando las manos, con la voz acusada de un súbito nerviosismo. -Ranma. ¿Estás tratando de decir que Cologne está detrás de todo esto?-

Pero Ranma no estaba escuchando. Se volvió hacia Kintaro. -Mousse recibió hoy una postal de Shampoo. Decía que ella y Cologne estaban en China haciendo algún tipo especial de entrenamiento. ¿Es posible que hayan lanzado el hechizo en China y que haya viajado desde allí hasta Japón para dar con Akane y conmigo?-

Kintaro frunció el ceño. -No estoy realmente seguro de si existen límites espaciales para un hechizo de sangre. No lo descartaría como posibilidad, sin embargo...-

-¡Entonces han sido ellas!- Los ojos de Ranma brillaron amenazadoramente,

Y por un instante, Ryouga sintió pena por Shampoo y Cologne. Tan sólo por un instante. Después de todo, ellas eran las responsables de que Akane desapareciese. El ceño de Ryouga se arrugó con furia, con la sangre ardiendo cuando sus sentimientos se convirtieron de repente en el espejo de los de Ranma.

-La postal dijo que volverían a Japón el martes que viene,- continuó Ranma, con su aura de combate envolviendo su cuerpo. -Y cuando vuelvan, no me importará lo que haga falta, ¡voy a obligarlas a deshacer lo que le han hecho a Akane!-

Ryouga se acercó a su rival, con el rostro lleno de determinación. -Ranma, sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero sólo por esta vez voy a luchar a tu lado. Necesitas toda la ayuda que puedas obtener si vas a ir contra Cologne y Shampoo.- No había olvidado como la vieja le había utilizado, enseñándole la técnica del punto de ruptura, haciéndole creer que podía destruir a Ranma con ella, cuando para lo único que servía era para romper rocas. Apretó los dientes y, casi contra su voluntad, extendió firmemente la mano. -¿Tregua?-

Ranma miró inexpresivamente hacia la mano extendida durante un momento. Entonces su expresión se suavizó a una irónica media sonrisa y estrechó firmemente la mano de Ryouga. -Tregua.-

-No te imagines cosas estúpidas como que soy tu amigo ni nada parecido. Hago esto por Akane, no por ti, ¿captas?-

Ranma asintió sonriente. -Por Akane.-

RRR

En el exterior de la clínica de Kintaro-sensei, una figura solitaria se ocultaba en las sombras, escuchando atentamente cada palabra hablada en el interior. Por una vez, Mousse se alegró de su defectuosa visión. Su oído era mucho más agudo a causa de esto, compensando lo que le faltaba al otro sentido.

Ranma había confirmado sus peores miedos. Bueno, tal vez no los peores. Tan pronto como la niebla roja cruzó el cielo en dirección al Dojo Tendo, Mousse supo que fuera lo que fuera que Shampoo y Cologne habían hecho en China, había dado fruto. Él siguió rápidamente a la niebla, llegando al Dojo Tendo justo después de que el hechizo hubiese hecho su trabajo y desaparecido. Entonces espió y escuchó desde el tejado de los Tendo todo lo que siguió. Estaba convencido de que Ranma recuperaría la consciencia con el cerebro completamente trastocado por el hechizo, un hechizo que haría olvidar a Ranma a la ahora ausente Akane y enamorarse de Shampoo.

Pero eso no era todo. Mousse estaba completamente confundido, y aún así extrañamente aliviado. Si Shampoo 'estaba' tras el hechizo, ¿Por qué no había hecho que Ranma se enamorase de ella? ¿No sabía que llevándose a Akane, tan solo avivaría su cólera? Ranma podía ser un imbecil mujeriego, pero era obvio para todos los observadores – incluida Shampoo - que, de todas sus prometidas, los sentimientos de Ranma (si los tuviera) eran más fuertes hacia Akane.

Y ahora sabía que el hechizo lanzado sobre Ranma y Akane era de sangre. Mousse se estremeció. Seguramente Shampoo nunca usaría una magia tan siniestra. La vieja momia, por otra parte... Ella no dudaría en lanzar un hechizo de sangre, siempre y cuando le beneficiase, y Mousse era dolorosamente consciente de cómo Cologne podía convencer fácilmente a Shampoo de llevar a cabo sus inescrupulosos planes, especialmente si Ranma era el premio a conseguir.

Pero tanto si Shampoo era realmente responsable del hechizo como si no, Ranma ahora creía que lo era. Habría una batalla, y a pesar de lo buena luchadora que era, Shampoo no tenía esperanza de derrotar a Ranma. Podría salir herida; seriamente si la rabia de Ranma era lo suficientemente grande.

Mousse no podía permitir que eso ocurriera.

Él se levantó y se retiró cuidadosamente de la ventana. Tenía planes que hacer antes del martes.

RRR

Akane se sentó a la mesa y acometió sin ganas al arroz con sus palillos. Yuki-onna había salido hacia varias horas, diciendo que tenía que atender a unos asuntos personales. A las órdenes de la Mujer de la nieve, los sirvientes de la residencia habían atendido todas sus necesidades, incluso el pomposo Kazuo le había servido la cena, muy a su pesar. El pequeño hombre de nieve no le había dirigido la palabra en lo más mínimo. En realidad no podía culparle, ya que casi le había pegado cuando se lo encontró por primera vez.

Aunque, ahora, los sirvientes no estaban por ninguna parte. Era extraño. Akane dejó descansar la barbilla sobre su mano con el codo apoyado sobre la mesa y suspiró, jugueteando con los palillos. Se sentía aún un poco afectada de llorar tanto hacía varias horas, cuando finalmente había admitido que quería a Ranma. No le hacía sentirse mejor ahora que iba a estar fuera de su alcance por lo menos durante siete años. Siete años durante los cuales probablemente se casaría con alguna de sus prometidas.

Sintió humedecérsele los ojos ante la imagen, pero tragó saliva y enojadamente se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Lo que estaba hecho, estaba hecho, y no había nada que pudiera hacer contra ello. El hechizo de sangre la retendría en el plano Kami, y a la mujer de la nieve le llevaría al menos siete años romper su control sobre ella. Pero al menos podía ser roto. Sería capaz de volver a casa, algún día. Pero volver a casa para qué tipo de vida, sin Ranma...

Akane cortó el pensamiento. Se volvería loca si le seguía dando vueltas. Sería mejor seguir el consejo de la mujer de las nieves y dejar a un lado...

Akane se detuvo cuando de repente sintió otra presencia en la habitación. Se giró rápidamente... pero la habitación estaba vacía.

Ella se puso en tensión. La sensación de otra presencia aún parpadeaba en el fondo de su mente. Sus ojos recorrieron cuidadosamente la habitación, tratando de localizar algo sospechoso. Entonces deseó haber puesto más atención a sus alrededores, ya que se dio cuenta de que no estaba segura de qué podía estar fuera de lugar. Cautelosamente, se levantó y volvió su espalda contra la mesa, levantando instintivamente sus manos en una postura defensiva.

-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó, vacilante, pero enfadada porque alguien estuviese tratando de acecharla. -¿Kazuo? Esto no tiene gracia...-

Un cambio en la corriente de aire tras ella fue la única advertencia que recibió; pero antes de que pudiera girarse, algo la golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza y la envió de frente contra la pared. El impacto le sacó el aire de sus pulmones con un 'hump' y Akane gimió, deslizándose abajo por la pared. Mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, podía sentir un chichón creciéndole en la base de la cabeza. *¿Q-Qué me ha golpeado?*

Sus pies tocaron el suelo y se dio la vuelta, luchando contra el mareo, para observar la habitación. Ella se apretó contra la pared, alegrándose de tener algo sólido tras ella.

La habitación estaba vacía.

El miedo aprisionó su corazón. Había algo allí; podía sentirlo... y no sólo por la dolorosa evidencia en la base de su cabeza. Se agachó defensivamente, tratando de ver en todas las direcciones a la vez y luchando contra el pánico que crecía en su pecho. *¡¿Cómo puedo luchar contra algo que no puedo ver?* pensó. *Parece que la casa será atacada antes de que tenga oportunidad de aprender cómo defenderla. No tengo ni idea de cómo luchar contra un espíritu...*

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio un destello castaño-rojizo, y tuvo la impresión de unos ojos negros relucientes dirigirse directamente hacia ella. Su instinto de artes marciales se activó, Akane giró rápidamente para enfrentarse al ataque, alzando las manos para bloquear. Pero esa cosa atravesó sus defensas y conectó numerosos golpes contra su cara, pecho y estómago, enviándola deslizándose a lo largo de varios metros.

Ella se tambaleó, con el cuerpo ardiendo de dolor. La oscuridad parpadeó en los límites de su visión cuando la inconsciencia trató de apoderarse de ella. Podía sentir el sabor la sangre en su boca y uno de sus ojos estaba hinchado. *¡¿Siete años?* pensó amargamente. *¡Tendré suerte si sobrevivo a los próximos siete minutos!* Miró a su alrededor, pero como esperaba, no había señal de su atacante. La injusticia de la situación completa la arrolló como un tsunami, la rabia la colmó. Perder a Ranma, a su familia y ahora posiblemente su vida a manos de algún demonio invisible era demasiado para una noche.

-¡Muéstrate, cobarde!- gritó en frustración. -¡¿Por qué no peleas limpio?-

-Vaya, Akane.- Akane palideció cuando la voz de Ranma surgió de ninguna parte. -No veo cual es tu problema. Siempre te quejas de que me contengo mucho durante nuestros entrenamientos. Bien, ahora no me estoy conteniendo. Era eso lo que querías, ¿Verdad? ¿Tener una pelea de verdad? ¿No ser tratada como a una niña pequeña? Si quieres una pelea 'justa', no deberías enfrentarte a alguien que es mejor que tú. Lo cual en tu caso es con todo el mundo.-

-¿R-Ranma?- Akane susurró a través de sus labios hinchados y sangrantes. La voz era suya; alguna de las palabras también, pero su tono estaba lleno de burla despectiva. Incluso cuando Ranma más se había metido con ella, nunca había escuchado 'eso' en su voz. Y por encima de todo, Ranma 'nunca' la pegaría, ni siquiera en sus combates de entrenamiento. No, por supuesto que no era Ranma. Era algún tipo de truco. El depredador está jugando con su presa. *Esto es el plano Kami, ¿Recuerdas?* pensó para sí misma. *¿Quién sabe de lo que son capaces sus habitantes?*

Una mancha rojiza apareció en su visión periférica. Akane se movió para bloquear, pero fue golpeada en la sien, lo que la hizo tambalearse y acabó cayendo de culo.

-Je. Tortuga.- Siguió la voz de Ranma.

Akane apretó los puños y volvió a ponerse en pie. -¡Cállate!-

-Deberías admitirlo, Akane. Tan solo eres una chica. Nunca serás tan buena como yo.-

Un velo rojo nubló la visión de Akane, una combinación de dolor y furia, sobrepasando la parte de ella que sabía que la voz no era realmente de Ranma. -¿Ah sí?- gritó. -¿Quién te crees para hablar así? ¡Eres una chica la mitad del tiempo, estúpido pervertido!-

-¿Eh, qué..?-

Akane se dio cuenta de que la mancha rojiza estaba acercándose a ella por la espalda, pero que se había detenido sorprendida ante su última exclamación. Se lanzó hacia atrás rodando por el suelo y lanzando una patada instintivamente con la pierna derecha. Para su satisfacción, sintió que el pie golpeó un cuerpo sólido y escuchó un -¡oof!- ¡Había marcado un tanto! Sonriendo doloridamente a través de sus labios heridos, ante la pequeña victoria; se dio la vuelta y se levantó de un salto para enfrentarse a su oponente.

Su boca se abrió de para en par.

-¡Muy bien!- dijo una voz de tenor y acartonada a la vez, nada parecida a la de Ranma. -No está mal para una novata torpe y desentrenada.- La criatura que estaba frente a ella tapándose el vientre, se inclinó brevemente y entonces alzó sus rojizos y emplumados brazos en un extraño gesto de saludo. Sus negros ojos de pájaro parpadearon maliciosamente sobre un gran pico afilado en un rostro emplumado que no guardaba ni un solo rastro de humanidad. La criatura estaba cubierta, de la cabeza hasta la base de los tobillos, de finas plumas de color rojo ardiente. Bajo la capa de plumas a la altura de sus tobillos, tenía unas garras rojizas de depredador. Vestía una capa sobre sus hombros de ramas verdes de pino fuertemente entretejidas y aun así flexibles.

Akane estaba demasiado atónita para reaccionar a lo de 'torpe y desentrenada'. -¿Qu... qué... Q-Quién eres..?- tartamudeó.

El extraño hombre pájaro hizo una reverencia. -Soy Masakazu, el Tengu. Y tú, querida, harías bien en irte acostumbrando a ver aparecer de cuando en cuando criaturas extrañas, o nunca serás capaz de defender la residencia de Yuki-onna. La mayor parte de los habitantes del plano Kami son mucho menos atractivos que yo, y por la forma en que estás tartamudeando, con tus defensas completamente abiertas, podría haberte derrotado ya diez veces.-

Akane parpadeó y trató de volver a poner su cerebro en marcha. -¿Eres un Tengu?- Akane recordó haber leído acerca de la misteriosa raza de hombres pájaro, los cuales eran grandes guerreros, así como incorregiblemente tramposos. *Más mitología vuelve a la vida,* pensó confundida. *Lo próximo será que un Kappa venga llamando a la puerta pidiendo pepinillos.*

El inexpresivo rostro de pájaro del Tengu no cambió, pero sus ojos negros centellearon. -Sí, creo que fue eso lo que dije. He venido a entrenarte en las artes marciales para que puedas ser una guardaespaldas capacitada para nuestra mutua amiga, la adorable Yuki-onna.-

-¿Tú... sabes artes marciales?- *¡Idiota! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Acaba de darte una buena paliza!*

Masakazu se rió, emitiendo trino. -¿Qué si sé artes marciales? Querida, mi gente 'inventó' las artes marciales. ¿Quién crees que enseñó a los humanos a dominarlas por primera vez?-

Akane le miró confundida. -Hem, la verdad es que nunca lo había pensado.-

La mirada del Tengu se puso seria. -Bien. Porque las artes marciales no tratan acerca del pensamiento consciente. Tratan sobre el instinto.- Hubo un destello de movimiento y Akane se encontró de repente cara a... pico... con el Tengu. Ella dio un grito y retrocedió unos pasos.

-Tratan acerca de velocidad,- continuó Masakazu, con el brillo travieso de vuelta en sus ojos. -Algo de lo que careces seriamente, querida. Pero intentaré arreglar eso. Así como tu agilidad y destreza. Tienes fuerza, determinación y resistencia; pero poco más.-

-¡Oye!-

-OH, y debemos trabajar también en tu enfoque y concentración. Aparentemente yo debería trabajar un poco en eso mismo. Realmente me descolocaste con ese último comentario tuyo. Así que…- los ojos de Masakazu relucieron con una risa malamente reprimida, -¿tu prometido cayó en la fuente de la Chica Ahogada? Pobrecillo. Eso debe haberla hecho una relación interesante.-

Akane parpadeó. -¿Cómo sabes acerca de...?-

-No hay muchos secretos que se puedan ocultar de mí, pronto lo descubrirás. Es un pequeño talento que poseo. Pero no te preocupes, yo divulgo chismes sólo cuando es absolutamente necesario.- El Tengu le guiñó un ojo conspiradoramente. -Entonces, ¿Empezamos tu entrenamiento? ¿O necesitas algo de tiempo para recuperarte de mi pequeño ataque sorpresa?-

Akane se encogió al serle recordado el dolor de su cuerpo tras la paliza recibida. -Eso no fue justo,- dijo gruñendo.

-¿Justo? ¿Quién ha dicho nada sobre justicia?- El Tengu entrecerró sus ojos negros. -No esperes combates formales en este nivel de existencia, querida. Las criaturas a las que te enfrentarás usarán todo tipo de tácticas engañosas y antiéticas para derrotarte. Todo vale. Ese 'es' tu estilo de lucha ¿No es cierto?-

Akane apretó los labios y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que estaba quejándose como una chiquilla y asintió. 'Debería' estar preparada para cualquier cosa. Pero, por mucho que odiase admitirlo, no lo estaba. Ahora estaba segura de que no tendría oportunidad de victoria contra los habitantes del plano Kami.

-Empecemos a entrenar ahora,- dijo y parpadeó sorprendida. El Tengu había desaparecido. -Oye, ¿a dónde has ido? Pensé que íbamos a...-

De repente fue agarrada por la espalda y lanzada con fuerza por los aires. Aterrizó sobre la espalda, dándose un golpe seco contra el suelo. El aire se escapó de sus pulmones y se encontró mirando a los burlones ojos del Tengu.

-Primera lección. Estar 'siempre' en guardia. No creas que porque estés teniendo una charla amistosa con alguien, los habitantes de los siete niveles del infierno van a esperar hasta que hayas acabado para atacarte cuando te convenga.-

Akane exhaló un suspiro y miró con dagas en los ojos a su nuevo sensei mientras trataba de incorporarse. Iban a ser unos 'largos' siete años.

RRR

El Nekohanten estaba oscuro. Shampoo suspiró de alivio y cansancio. No deseaba tener que tratar con Mousse en este momento. El vertiginoso viaje de vuelta a Japón la había dejado exhausta, mayormente porque aun seguía sintiendo los efectos de su batalla contra los demonios guardianes, su encuentro con el Anciano y la agotadora tarea de lanzar el hechizo de sangre. Aún así, como Bisabuela le había dicho, incluso esto podría jugar a su favor.

Una vez dentro, Shampoo bostezó fuertemente. -Aiya,- dijo suavemente, como para no despertar a Mousse, donde quiera que estuviese, -Voy a la cama ahora, bisabuela.-

Cologne asintió. -Buena idea, chiquilla. Mañana va a ser un día ocupado, y necesitarás estar descansada.-

Shampoo entró en el baño y abrió el agua caliente. A pesar de la fría noche de primavera, se sentía acalorada y pegajosa del viaje. Le habría encantado echarse agua fría por la cara, pero con su maldición no merecería la pena el disgusto, así que se quitó la mayor parte de la suciedad de la cara con una desagradable toalla con agua caliente. Entonces quitó el vendaje de cuero del brazo y limpió con cuidado la herida dejada por la garra del Anciano cuando le había pinchado para que pagase el precio de la sangre. La herida estaba curándose bien, gracias a los cuidados de Cologne, y cuando estuvo suficientemente limpia, la cubrió con hierbas curativas y cambió el vendaje de cuero por una venda limpia de tela. Entonces se dirigió a su habitación y a la promesa de sueño le ofrecía.

No fue hasta que no cerró la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que Mousse estaba sentado sobre su cama.

-Llegas temprano,- le dijo. -No te esperábamos hasta dentro de dos días.-

Ella le miró con sorpresa, que rápidamente se tornó en enfado. -¡Mousse! ¿Qué haces en habitación de Shampoo? ¡Vete ahora! Sólo marido permitido en cama de Shampoo.- Estaba desconcertada por su osadía. Aún tratándose de Mousse, que continuamente la perseguía, nunca se le había ocurrido sentarse en su cama sin invitación.

-Está bien. Me levantaré,- dijo lentamente Mousse, y se incorporó. Fue entonces cuando Shampoo se dio cuenta de que la actitud de Mousse era profundamente diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada. En primer lugar, no parecía estar ilusionado de verla, como solía hacer, y no estaba balbuceando ni exclamando su "Querida Shampoo." De hecho, parecía casi... enojado. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados con seriedad sobre el pecho.

-Pero,- continuó con voz firme, -No voy a marcharme hasta que me expliques por qué lanzaste un hechizo de sangre sobre Ranma y Akane.-

Shampoo palideció y retrocedió un paso. ¿Cómo lo había averiguado? Y si él lo sabía, ¡eso podría significar que Ranma también!

La mente en pánico de Shampoo recordó las palabras que su bisabuela le había repetido tantas veces durante su viaje a China. -Hay una posibilidad,- había dicho Cologne, -de que Ranma y los otros puedan intuir lo que ha pasado antes de que regresemos. Si ese es el caso, recuerda, 'nuestro plan no cambia en lo más mínimo'. Tan solo mantén el juego y todo saldrá bien.- Shampoo confiaba en su plan. Tenía que funcionar. Iba a funcionar, siempre y cuando ella recordase hacer bien su parte.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y cayó al suelo, esperando que su reacción de sorpresa inicial encajara con su actuación. -¡OH, Mousse!- dijo, con voz temblorosa. -Cuéntame, ¿Qué ocurrirle a Ranma?-

Mousse fue cogido por sorpresa y pareció casi aliviado. -¿Estás... diciendo en serio que no lo sabes?-

-¡Por favor, Mousse! ¡Cuenta a Shampoo qué ocurrió!- Ella dejó caer un par de lágrimas por las mejillas. Era más fácil de lo que había pensado en un principio, simular esta reacción de angustia. Pero era debido al sentimiento de dolor que tenía en su interior. *Ayia,* pensó, con lágrimas aflorando cada vez más fuerte y sinceramente, *Esta mentira es tan despreciable. Desearía no tener que hacer esto, Ranma. Pero no hay otro modo.*

Las lágrimas de Shampoo estaban teniendo el efecto deseado en Mousse.

Su enojada frialdad se había resquebrajado en preocupación, y se arrodilló frente a ella. -N-no llores, Shampoo- dijo, extendiendo una vacilante mano confortadora. -Te lo contaré. ¡Te lo contaré todo!- Y así hizo, comenzando con la visita de Ranma al Nekohanten y terminando con lo que había escuchado en la clínica de Kintaro-sensei.

Durante toda la historia, una parte de la mente de Shampoo escuchó analíticamente, descubriendo exactamente lo que Ranma y los otros sabían y lo que no. La otra parte se concentró en reaccionar con angustia, aunque no 'completamente' sorprendida, ante la noticia de la desaparición de Akane, y las voces mágicas de Ranma. Se preocupó un poco cuando escuchó que Ranma había conseguido fragmentar el hechizo con una de sus bolas de Ki. Aún así el hechizo se había vuelto a unir y parecía haber hecho adecuadamente su trabajo, así que apartó esas molestas dudas del fondo de su mente.

Cuando Mousse iba por la mitad de la historia, Shampoo se estremeció entre sollozos. -OH, Mousse. Es todo culpa mía.- La verdad. No se sentía tan mal...

Mousse miró a Shampoo, desconcertado. -¿Cómo? ¿Por qué es culpa tuya? ¿Qué ha ocurrido en China, Shampoo?-

Shampoo se estremeció. Esta vez de verdad. Y mintió.

RRR

Fin de la cuarta parte

Bueno, hasta aquí otro capitulo de esta interesantísima historia, espero que les haya gustado, ya se que es un poco tediosa y no pasa nada realmente interesante, pero es vital para entender la trama y algunos detalles que se darán a conocer mas adelante :D

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y también gracias por los que dejan reviews e insisto si alguien detecta alguna incoherencia o error por favor háganmelo saber y con mucho gusto lo modifico (aunque ténganme paciencia solo tengo un año hablando el español n.n)

No vemos en 15 días, hasta prontoooo

Drakkar


	5. Chapter 5

Hearts of Ice

Parte 5: Interludio (Interlude)

Por Krista Perry

RRR

Akane se sentó en silencio, con la espalda bien recta mientras Yuki-onna movía sus delicadas manos a pocos centímetros de su piel. Tras unos minutos, sus manos se detuvieron sobre un punto sobre la espalda de Akane, justo entre los hombros.

-Hmm,- dijo suavemente la mujer de las nieves. -Este parece un buen lugar para empezar hoy. El hechizo será más fácil de desentramar aquí.- Entonces empezó a mover los dedos como si tirase de hilos invisibles.

Akane sintió la ahora familiar sensación de la magia entre los hombros mientras Yuki-onna quitaba cuidadosamente mecha tras mecha de sangre de dragón de su Ki. Esto se había convertido en un ritual diario. Durante los últimos dos meses, desde que había llegado al plano Kami, Yuki-onna había pasado al menos una hora diaria tratando de deshacer el hechizo de Akane; pero este era fuerte y testarudo y luchaba contra los intentos de Yuki-onna de romper su control sobre ella. Cada vez que una hebra de sangre de dragón era extraída del Ki de Akane, el hechizo crecía y rellenaba el hueco.

Akane podía asegurar que era un trabajo extenuante para la mujer de la nieve, y estaba empezando a comprender por qué le iba a tomar siete años levantar completamente el hechizo. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente confundida, preguntándose una vez más por qué su misteriosa anfitriona le estaba ayudando. Yuki-onna la había acogió a ella "una total extraña, y una mera mortal además" en su residencia y la había tratado como a una hija. Lo cual era sorprendente, ya que la Yuki-onna de la leyenda era retratada como una mujer fría y cruel; un espíritu malvado que disfrutaba congelando a los hombres hasta la muerte con su toque helado.

-Así que… Akane,- dijo la mujer de las nieves mientras seguía tirando del hechizo de sangre, -parece que los moratones de tu último combate con Masakazu están curándose bien. Pareces tener menos que de costumbre. ¿Puedo tomar eso como un signo de tus progresos?-

-Sí,- dijo Akane sonriendo. Entonces guiñó los ojos y se llevó una mano a un cardenal en su mejilla; un golpe que hacía juego con docenas de otros por todo su cuerpo. La hinchazón había bajado, pero aún dolía si lo tocaba. A pesar del dolor, estaba contenta. Por una vez en su vida, tenía un sensei que no la trataba como a una muñeca de porcelana, como si se fuera a romper con el más ligero roce. Con la ayuda de Masakazu, había mejorado lenta, pero gradualmente sus artes marciales. Estaba aún lejos de ser tan rápida o ágil como Ranma, pero por fin estaba adquiriendo velocidad suficiente para parar alguno de los ataques de su sensei. Y, aún más importante, estaba aprendiendo a confiar en sus instintos. En realidad era una necesidad. Tenía que estar siempre en guardia, ya que nunca sabía cuando Masakazu iba a lanzar otro ataque o 'sesión de entrenamiento', como decía él.

Al principio se había enfadado por lo duro que era con ella, pero rápidamente aprendió que el Tengu en realidad se había contenido mucho la primera vez que le había atacado. A partir de entonces, le había visto realizar proezas que hacían parecer a Cologne y Happosai estudiantes de primer año, sosteniendo su afirmación de que su gente había inventado las artes marciales. Aparte de eso, Masakazu no era tan solo el artista marcial más impresionante que había conocido, el Tengu era también un maestro muy paciente. Esto era bueno, ya que muy de vez en cuando, su temperamento volátil tomaba el control, especialmente cuando usaba la voz de Ranma para burlarse de ella durante sus combates. Ella _odiaba_ que hiciera eso. Y aún así... era también agradable de algún modo, porque en el fondo le gustaba oír la voz de Ranma. Incluso si la voz decía cosas para enfadarla. Incluso si no era realmente Ranma.

Era tan extraño. A veces sentía como si este extraño lugar fuera su hogar, como si ella hubiera estado siempre allí. Otras veces sentía tanta nostalgia que le dolía.

Trataba de no pensar en Ranma, pero no tenía sentido. Siempre estaba en sus pensamientos a algún nivel. Le echaba terriblemente de menos, pero sabía que permitir que sus pensamientos giraran en torno a él tan solo la haría sentirse miserable. _¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?_ pensó.

Akane suspiró. Yuki-onna la había regañado muy a menudo por perder el tiempo pensando en un hombre el cual había traído tanta miseria a su vida y quien, con toda seguridad, ni siquiera estaría allí cuando pudiera regresar por fin a casa. Casi se arrepentía haberle contado a la Mujer de Nieve acerca de su complicada historia con Ranma y sus otras 'prometidas'. Yuki-onna parecía tomarse cada afrenta de Ranma como algo personal, tanto si eran intencionadas, o como era más habitual, circunstanciales. Era tan irónico. Finalmente, había una mujer comprendía perfectamente la rabia y frustración que tan a menudo había sentido por culpa de Ranma. Pero ahora Akane no se sentía de esa manera en absoluto.

Trató de convencerse de lo contrario. Rayos, esto debería haber sido fácil; después de todo, tenía una extensa práctica en decirse a sí misma lo insensible y estúpido que era Ranma, y como no había manera alguna en el mundo de que pudiera quererle nunca. Pero desde que había sido arrancada a la fuerza del plano mortal, se había vuelto más honesta consigo misma, y su conciencia rechazaba dejarla vivir con una mentira tan evidente.

_-__Sabes,-_ se dijo hoscamente_,_ -_eres una pésima oportunista. ¿No podías haber hecho este viaje de auto descubrimiento un poco antes? ¿Como cuándo podría haber sido realmente útil?-_

Yuki-onna fruncía el ceño, arrugando ligeramente su rostro blanquecino mientras se concentraba en apartar el hechizo del Ki de Akane. Entonces se detuvo, sorprendida, cuando el Ki empezó a oscurecerse abruptamente con el humor de la chica.

_-__Maldición_. _Está pensando en su prometido otra vez._- Los helados ojos azules de Yuki-onna se entrecerraron con enojo. Después de todo lo que ese estúpido le ha hecho pasar, aún alberga sentimientos por él. -_Akane, niña inconsciente, ¿Por qué no puedes ver lo fuerte que serías sin esa inútil infatuación entorpeciéndote?-_ La mujer de la nieve comenzó a perder concentración por culpa de su enfado y la sangre de dragón empezó a escurrirse de sus dedos, resistiendo sus intentos de aferrarla. Yuki-onna suspiró frustrada y trató de recuperar el enfoque, pero las imágenes de Ranma y su cruel trato hacia Akane le impedían...

Un resplandor rojo captó su vista.

_-__¿Qué__...?__ -_Yuki-onna miró fijamente el Ki de Akane. Por una décima de segundo, había visto algo en el hechizo, algo que no había visto antes. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Sabía que un pensamiento individual o una emoción podía actuar como si una persona percibiese los matices del Ki de otro, para lo cual se requería normalmente una perfecta concentración, pero esta vez...

-_Ranma._- Ella estaba pensando en el horrible prometido de Akane.

Yuki-onna se concentró de nuevo en el hechizo de sangre, esta vez manteniendo a Ranma firmemente en sus pensamientos. ¡Ahí! Ahí estaba de nuevo, un resplandor rojo; una pequeña, casi invisible hebra de sangre de dragón que respondía a sus pensamientos acerca de Ranma. Estaba afianzada profundamente en el hechizo, demasiado profundamente como para tenerla a su alcance durante bastante tiempo. Aún así, se concentró en ella...

...y perdió el aliento.

Akane se dio la vuelta rápidamente. -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada, al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la mujer de las nieves.

Yuki-onna se relajó y sonrió. -OH, no es nada, querida. Estoy tan solo un poco cansada, eso es todo. Este hechizo requiere mucha de mi energía para desentramarlo...- Dejó de hablar cuando vio a Akane ponerse tensa repentinamente, con su Ki cambiando de color de nuevo a un azul refulgente.

-¿Akane?- preguntó, confundida. -¿Qué...?-

Sin previo aviso, Akane saltó hacia arriba unos cinco metros desde su posición, esquivando por muy poco la sombra ámbar que pasó a través del espacio que había ocupado hace instantes. Yuki-onna jadeó cuando el Ki de la chica se escurrió de sus dedos.

Akane giró en lo más alto del arco, aterrizando suavemente en pie. Tan pronto como tocó el suelo, se agachó, bloqueando con las manos un golpe casi invisible de su sensei. Rodando, volvió a levantarse, contorsionando y girando su cuerpo mientras paraba rápidamente cada golpe que lanzaba el Tengu.

-Bien, Akane- dijo Masakazu con la voz de Ranma, -Pareces más masculina que nunca, marimacho. No sé cómo te las vas a apañar si alguna vez quieres buscar marido.-

Akane gruñó. -¡Serás...!- Y perdió el enfoque. Con un fluido movimiento, Masakazu penetró sus defensas y le dio una patada que la lanzó contra un muro y la dejó inconsciente.

-¡Ay!- Akane se frotó un feo chichón detrás de la cabeza, y siseó dolorida cuando Yuki-onna limpió cuidadosamente un desagradable corte en su hombro que había recibido debido al impacto contra la pared. Si fuera un muro normal, probablemente no se habría hecho mucho daño, pero en los dominios de Yuki-onna, alguna de las paredes eran formaciones naturales de hielo, repletas de filos cristalinos. Akane tuvo la mala suerte de golpearse con una de ellas.

La mujer de la nieve tocó la piel alrededor del corte con la punta del dedo y adormeció la herida con su toque helado. Akane se estremeció, poniéndosele la carne de gallina por todo el brazo. -Oooh, eso está frío_,_- se quejó.

Yuki-onna se echó hacia atrás y arqueó una de sus delicadas cejas. -¿Qué prefieres tener, Akane, dolor o un poco de frío?- preguntó tranquilamente.

-En estos momentos, no quiero ninguno de los dos,- soltó Akane irritadamente, mirando enojada a Masakazu, el cual estaba tranquilamente a su lado. -Ni más dolor, ni más frío. De hecho, me gustaría pasar un agradable día caluroso en la playa ahora mismo. ¿No te cansas nunca de todo este hielo y nieve?-

-La verdad es que no.- Yuki-onna sonrió complacida y se atusó su larga cabellera blanca.

-Ya, ya. Akane,- le consoló Masakazu. -Estás siendo una mala perdedora.-

-Con énfasis en la palabra 'mala',- refunfuñó Akane.

-No hubiese podido romper tus defensas si hubieras sido capaz de controlar tu temperamento,- le regañó el Tengu. -Pierdes el enfoque, pierdes el combate. Aún así, debo felicitarte por haber esquivado mi ataque inicial. Tu salto fue impresionante. Te habrás dado cuenta, espero, de que has avanzado mucho desde que empezamos tu entrenamiento hace apenas dos meses.-

El temperamento de Akane se calmó con el cumplido, y su expresión se encendió con una sonrisa. -¿De veras? ¿Lo crees así?-

-Por supuesto. Pero bueno, ¿Qué esperabas conmigo como tu sensei? Ningún mortal ordinario podría enseñarte lo que yo te he enseñado.-

-Hmph. Menos mal que no confío en que me enseñes humildad,- respondió Akane sarcásticamente.

Yuki-onna se rió. -Yo también estoy impresionada, Akane. Esta es la primera vez en casi una semana que los he visto entrenar, y en tan poco tiempo, has mejorado drásticamente. Estarás lista para defender mi residencia dentro de nada.-

Akane se volvió hacia la mujer de la nieve, algo seria y un poco nerviosa. -Um, ahora que lo mencionas, he estado intentando preguntar... He estado aquí desde hace dos meses ya, y los únicos ataques que he visto han venido de Masakazu-sensei. Sigues diciendo que necesito defender tu casa y que tú necesitas un guardaespaldas; pero hasta ahora no he visto nada ni nadie por los alrededores de lo que pudieras necesitar que te defendiese.- Akane tragó saliva y miró al suelo. -¿Estás... estás segura de que me necesitas?-

La mujer de nieve sonrió dulcemente. -Akane, la razón por la que nadie ha sido capaz de invadir mi hogar es porque estoy usando una porción sustancial de mi magia para mantener una barrera continuamente entre mis dominios y el resto del plano Kami. Esto supone un gran drenaje de mis energías.-

Akane parpadeó. -OH... No tenía ni idea,- dijo, sonrojándose avergonzada. -No me extraña que estés tan cansada después de tratar de desentramar el hechizo de sangre todos los días. Yo... siento causarte tantos problemas.-

-No importa en absoluto,- dijo Yuki-onna firmemente. -Es parte de nuestro trato. Tú me sirves como guardaespaldas, y yo te libero del hechizo. Una vez que seas completamente capaz de defender mi residencia, podré bajar la barrera mágica y tendré de nuevo todos mis poderes a mi servicio.-

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron de par en par. -¿Todos tus poderes? Eso significa...-

-Eso significa,- interrumpió Masakazu, -que cuanto antes seas capaz de defender la residencia, antes podrá Yuki-onna tener acceso al poder necesario para liberarte de la influencia del hechizo bajo el que estás sometida.-

-He estado haciendo lo poco que he podido bajo las circunstancias,- añadió la mujer de la nieve. -Pero una vez tomes tu lugar como mi guardaespaldas, y tenga total acceso a mi magia, podré acelerar el proceso sustancialmente. Debes saber,- continuó, viendo la esperanza florecer en el rostro de Akane, -que tuve esto en cuenta cuando te di la estimación del tiempo. Sigo creyendo que me tomará cerca de siete años romper el hechizo, quita o añade un par de meses, dependiendo de cuan rápidamente aprendas las habilidades necesarias para derrotar a los intrusos."

La expresión de Akane cayó. -OH,- dijo débilmente. Por un breve y maravilloso momento, pensó que podría volver a casa antes.

_-__Ranma...-_

Las lágrimas, que había evitado durante semanas, amenazaron con volver de nuevo, y Akane les dio la espalda al Tengu y la mujer de nieve, no quería que la viesen llorar. -Lo siento,- dijo con un nudo en la garganta. -Yo... Creo que me iré a mi habitación. Tengo que arreglarme para la cena.- Entonces se marchó rápidamente.

La mujer de nieve y el Tengu observaron su marcha.

_*Deberías decírselo, ¿no lo has hecho?*_ Yuki-onna se asustó un poco cuando la voz mental de Masakazu penetró en su cabeza.

-No tienes por qué hacer eso,- le dijo enojada. -Se ha ido, no puede oírnos. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no. No se lo he dicho. No tengo intención de ello. Y tampoco se lo digas tú.-

Masakazu suspiró. -Yuki-Chan, sé lo que estás pensando. Y te equivocas. ¿No crees que sería mejor para Akane si le dieses alguna esperanza? ¿Si le hicieses saber que aún puede recuperar todo lo que ha perdido?-

Yuki-onna se volvió hacia el Tengu, con los ojos encendidos. -¿Y tú qué sabes lo que es mejor para ella? ¿Sabes algo sobre ese chico al cual _cree_ que ama? ¿Sabes qué tipo de vida la espera si vuelve al plano mortal y él sigue allí, esperando a atormentarla como de costumbre?-

Masakazu parpadeó, con sus ojos negros inhumanamente tranquilos. -Sé más de lo que puedes imaginar, Yuki-Chan. No tengo derecho a decirte lo que debes hacer en tu propio dominio, pero te pido que reconsideres el curso de acción que estás tomando. Recuerda, tu experiencia no es el prototipo de la vida de Akane, o de cualquier vida mortal en ese sentido.-

Yuki-onna miró al Tengu con una fría rabia cruzando sus facciones. Finalmente habló. -Debo ir a ver a mis sirvientes,- dijo en un tono neutral, -y asegurarme de que preparan la cena correctamente.-

El Tengu mantuvo la mirada firmemente. -Entiendo,- dijo simplemente. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se había ido, dejando a la mujer de nieve mirando al vacío.

La mujer de nieve se colocó frente a su espejo. Masakazu no lo entendía. Tenía que proteger a Akane; protegerla tanto de su arrogante, bruto y mujeriego prometido como de su propia ignorancia. Pero no era por eso para lo que estaba aquí, en pie delante del espejo. No, simplemente necesitaba confirmar el descubrimiento que había hecho mientras trataba de deshacer el hechizo de sangre.

Inclinándose hacia delante, sopló al espejo. Este se congeló y comenzó a resplandecer mágicamente. -Muéstrame al chico,- le susurró.

La imagen se aclaró para mostrar a Ranma dando vueltas en un confortable salón, con frustración evidente en su rostro. De vez en cuando se echaba al suelo y hacía un par de flexiones o unas abdominales para romper la monotonía.

Sentada encogida en una silla, observándole ir de un lado a otro, había una chica atractiva de pelo corto y marrón claro. En sus manos sostenía un libro, aparentemente olvidado mientras parecía estar completamente absorta mirando al muchacho. La frustración era también evidente en su rostro. Yuki-onna contempló divertida como el nivel de enfado de la chica se elevaba hasta el punto de ebullición.

Finalmente estalló. -¡Ranma!- le gritó, haciendo que el chico se asustara y la mirase. -Serías tan amable de ¡ESTARTE QUIETO! ¡Me estás VOLVIENDO LOCA!- La chica pareció calmarse al ver la expresión de asombro en el rostro del chico. -Si necesitas moverte incontrolablemente,- continuó en un tono más suave, -por favor. Hazlo fuera.-

Ranma la observó apesadumbrado. -Lo siento, Nabiki. No me di cuenta... Tengo un montón de cosas en la cabeza.-

-Entiendo, Ranma. Pero dar vueltas por la casa no va a hacer que Cologne y Shampoo lleguen antes. No volverán de China hasta dentro de dos días.-

La mirada de Ranma se endureció repentinamente. -Suerte para ellas,- dijo él. -Cuando les ponga las manos encima, voy a hacerlas arrepentirse de haberle hecho eso a Akane.-

-Sí, por supuesto,- replicó Nabiki. Había escuchado esto durante los últimos dos días enteros, y por mucho que estuviese de acuerdo, se estaba haciendo un poco monótono. -Tan solo asegúrate de que deshacen el hechizo antes de acabar con ellas, Ranma,- le dijo fríamente. -Y si yo fuera tú,- continuó, -Dormiría un poco. Podrás derribar muros ahora mismo, pero no hace falta ser médico para ver que si no dejas de moverte ni un segundo, te desmayarás de cansancio. No sé como esperas derrotar a Cologne en tal estado.-

Ranma miró a Nabiki, y dejó caer los hombros, como si se diera cuenta por primera vez de lo cansado que estaba en realidad. -Tienes razón, Nabiki,- le dijo. -Trataré de descansar un poco.- Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Nabiki miró a la figura retirándose asombrada. ¿Le había hecho caso? ¿E iba a seguir su consejo? ¡Si que debe estar cansado!

Yuki-onna escuchó la conversación entera con interés. La dilatación del tiempo entre planos era siempre un poco confusa; pero parecía que solo había pasado un día en el plano mortal desde que el hechizo fue lanzado. Los pobres mortales estaban aún pensando cómo podrían romper el hechizo.

La mujer de nieve frunció el ceño. Si Akane supiera acerca de la dilatación temporal... Si ella supiera que una vez el hechizo de sangre fuera roto, podría volver al plano mortal habiendo pasado tan solo unos meses en contra de los siete años que habría pasado en el plano Kami...

Seguramente se marcharía. Se iría y volvería a vivir bajo el abusivo y desesperanzador dominio del hombre cuya imagen aparecía en su espejo.

Yuki-onna cerró una de sus delicadas manos en un puño.

No podía dejar que eso ocurriese.

Ella contempló fríamente como Ranma salía de la casa. Su expresión cambió a una de asombro cuando le vio llegar al tejado con un simple salto. Akane estaba en lo cierto. Era un artista marcial formidable.

Ranma se acostó sobre el tejado, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y miró a las estrellas, con el rostro marcado con una mezcla de frustración y tristeza.

-Más cerca,- susurró la mujer de las nieves.

La imagen giró y cambió. Ahora estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ver su Ki. Como era de esperar, el hechizo de sangre estaba enlazado con su energía vital. Fugazmente, se preguntó lo que le habría hecho, entonces se olvidó de ello al carecer de importancia.

Ella se concentró en su Ki, con su mente enfocada hacia Akane...

Ahí estaba. Una pequeña, casi microscópica hebra de sangre de dragón, idéntica a la del Ki de Akane. Un extremo de la hebra estaba firmemente enraizado en el hechizo, y el otro extremo... simplemente se desvanecía, aparentemente sin estar unido a nada en absoluto. Lo cual estaba lejos de ser cierto.

-Maldita sea, están conectados,- gruñó la mujer de nieve. -Me lo temía. No me extraña que Akane no pueda desembarazarse de su prometido. Mientras hubiese una conexión entre las dos mitades del hechizo, lo mismo que le había separado de Ranma al mismo tiempo la mantenía en contacto con él-

Tenía que romper el enlace de algún modo. Pero la única manera de romper el enlace era quitando la hebra de sangre de dragón que servía de conexión entre el plano mortal y el plano Kami, y esa hebra en particular estaba arraigada profundamente en el hechizo. No tenía ni tiempo ni deseo de romper el hechizo sobre Ranma.

La mujer de la nieve esbozó una perversa sonrisa. -Está bien,- susurró. -Hay más de una manera de romper el poder de un hechizo sobre alguien. Y de este modo, mataré dos pájaros de un tiro.-

Examinando el Ki de Ranma, supo que sería cosa de minutos antes de que cayese dormido. El chico estaba exhausto, así que esperó pacientemente.

Ranma miró al cielo nocturno, sintiendo los párpados cada vez más pesados. Alguna parte de su instinto le advertía que tenía que permanecer despierto, que tenía que luchar contra el cansancio que recubría su cuerpo; pero no podía imaginarse por qué. Y estaba tan cansado.._._ Llevaba casi 56 horas sin dormir, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa a excepción de rescatar a Akane de donde estuviera. Pero Nabiki tenía razón. Tenía que dormir algo, de lo contrario estaría demasiado agotado como para enfrentarse a Cologne y Shampoo y obligarlas a deshacer el hechizo cuando volvieran de China.

Sus ojos se humedecieron cuando se preguntó por enésima vez qué estaría haciendo Akane en esos momentos. Se preguntaba si estaría asustada, o si estaría enfadada con él por no ser capaz de salvarla. Sabía que estaba viva. Las voces del hechizo que se habían convertido en un murmullo constante en el fondo de su cabeza insistían en ello. ¿Pero estaría a salvo? ¿Estaría herida? ¿Estaba sola o con otras personas?

Suspiró profundamente mientras el sueño le embargaba lentamente. -Por favor, que estés bien Akane,- susurró. -Prometo que te encontraré.- Incapaz de resistir el cansancio por más tiempo, cerró los ojos entrando en un profundo sueño.

Yuki-onna sonrió ferozmente y apoyó las manos contra el espejo. Invocando todo fragmento de magia que pudiera utilizar, empujó. La superficie del espejo se hizo líquida y la mujer de las nieves pasó a través de ella.

Pudo comprobar inmediatamente que era primavera. La fría brisa que acarició su pálida piel hablaba de cosas más cálidas por venir.

-Definitivamente no es mi estación,- murmuró. Sería un poco más difícil acceder a sus poderes, pero no demasiado. Observó desapasionadamente al joven durmiente a sus pies. Hacía tiempo desde que le había hecho algo como esto a nadie. Pero también, hacia tiempo que nadie le había dado tantas razones para ello.

Se arrodilló al lado del chico. Parecía tan pacifico mientras dormía, casi inocente. Pero las apariencias engañan. Sus ojos resplandecieron fríamente cuando pensó en el dolor que este muchacho le había causado a Akane. Con una dulzura que falseaba sus intenciones, alzó una de sus mortalmente pálidas manos y le acarició el pelo moreno del flequillo.

Sí, era guapo. Más incluso en persona que cuando le miraba a través del espejo. Casi podía entender porqué Akane había quedado prendada de él...

La mujer de la nieve se inclinó sobre el chico, con su largo y reluciente cabello cayendo suelto alrededor de su rostro, hasta que sus labios casi tocaron los de Ranma. Ella cerró los ojos y separó ligeramente los labios.

Y entonces sopló.

La escarcha comenzó a cubrir la cara de Ranma. Esta lentamente se extendió cubriendo su pelo, su cuello y sus hombros, viajando sobre sus brazos y su pecho y finalmente sus piernas hasta que su cuerpo entero estuvo cubierto con una perfecta capa cristalina.

Ranma comenzó a estremecerse. La mujer de las nieves le tocó en la frente y dejó de temblar. -No puedo dejar que te despiertes, cariño,- dijo suavemente. Con su habilidad, podría escapar de ella fácilmente.

Segura de que el hechizo de sueño envolvía firmemente la mente del joven, puso sus blancos dedos sobre su pecho y dejó al frío escapar de ella, permitiéndole entrar en el cuerpo de Ranma; congelando lenta y cuidadosamente la sangre que corría por sus venas.

Pasaron los minutos y Ranma descansaba inmóvil mientras la Mujer de la Nieve le congelaba lentamente hasta la muerte. Su piel tomó un mortecino tono azulado. Yuki-onna se estremeció de sádico placer mientras sentía como la vida del joven se escapaba bajo sus helados dedos. Ya no quedaba mucho...

-A... Ak-kane...-

La mujer de la nieve levantó la vista, asustada por el casi inaudible susurro. El chico había hablado. Pero eso era imposible. Estaba muriéndose entre sus manos en ese mismo instante. Podía sentir como se ralentizaba su corazón, incapaz de resistir el frío helado que le introducía. Podía ver su Ki parpadeando débilmente, sin embargo, el hechizo de sangre que lo infectaba se aferraba tenazmente incluso aunque su vida se apagase, negándose a soltar su presa hasta que la última chispa de vida del joven fuera extinguida.

Ella le miró a la cara. Él tenía la piel azul y seguía cubierta de escarcha.

Entonces Yuki-onna abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio las lágrimas.

Cálidas lágrimas surgieron de los ojos cerrados del joven, bajando por sus mejillas y fundiendo la escarcha a su paso. Sus labios congelados volvieron a tratar de formar palabras.

-A-kane... Te quier...-

No. Las manos de Yuki-onna se apartaron del pecho de Ranma y ella le miró conmocionada. Él no... No podía... No era _posible_...

Entonces sintió una presencia familiar tras ella.

-Masakazu-san,- susurró.

-Yuki-Chan.- El Tengu no hizo ningún movimiento. -¿Vas a deshacer lo que le has hecho a este chico, o debo intervenir? No tengo porqué recordarte que ya no estamos en tus dominios.-

-Yo...- Yuki-onna tragó saliva y miró al muchacho; a los rastros de lágrimas bajando por sus carrillos incluso tan cerca de la muerte. Sus susurrantes palabras hacían eco en su cabeza. Era casi como si él supiese...

-Le... Levantaré mi hechizo sobre él,- susurró derrotada, sabiendo que aunque ella no lo hiciese, lo haría Masakazu. Ella colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Ranma otra vez, esta vez absorbiendo la amarga frialdad a su interior, permitiendo licuarse a su sangre y a su corazón latir libremente de nuevo.

Cuando hubo acabado, se dio la vuelta para mirar al Tengu. Este pasó a su lado y se arrodilló junto a Ranma, presionando varios puntos de shiatshu para asegurarse de que el joven se recuperaba completamente. Entonces se volvió hacia la mujer de nieve. Sus ojos negros relucían ferozmente, y sus plumas rojizas brillaron con la luz de las estrellas.

-Estuviste a punto de cometer un gran error, Yuki-onna.- Yuki-onna. No Yuki-Chan. Estaba enfadado. Masakazu rara vez se enfadaba. -Trataste de tomar una vida que no te pertenecía, completamente fuera del dominio de tu jurisdicción. Tu rabia fuera de lugar por lo que sucedió hace siglos te ha hecho odiosa. ¿Estás segura que lo que tienes para ofrecerle a Akane es mejor que lo que le ofrece este chico? Oíste las palabras de sus propios labios cuando intentabas acabar con su vida.-

La mujer de las nieves luchó consigo misma, entonces apretó los dientes. Alzó la vista y mantuvo la mirada con el Tengu, con sus ojos cargados de resignación. -Quizás... quizás me equivocase con él. Él parece... quererla.- Le dijo, como si aún lo encontrara difícil de creer.

La dura mirada del Tengu se suavizó ligeramente, y asintió. -Tanto que el último deseo de su alma agonizante era expresar ese amor,- dijo. -¿Qué vas a contarle a Akane?-

Yuki-onna guardó silencio para considerarlo detenidamente. -Nada,- respondió al fin.

-¿Nada?- Masakazu frunció el ceño.

Yuki-onna suspiró fuertemente. -No podemos asegurar que la dilatación temporal sea constante desde ahora hasta que termine de romper el hechizo. No interferiré en su... relación con este joven,- dijo reluctantemente, señalando a Ranma con una de sus esbeltas manos. -Pero tampoco le daré esperanzas de que volverá al mismo mundo que dejó. Siete años en el plano Kami la harán cambiar_._ Incluso si nada cambia aquí, se sentirá como una extraña entre sus amigos cuando regrese. Es mejor prepararla para lo mejor y permitirla llevarse una grata sorpresa, antes que levantar sus esperanzas y ser arrollada por acontecimientos fuera de su control.-

El Tengu guardó silencio un momento y asintió. -Eso es sabio, Yuki-Chan. No esperaba encontrar tal sabiduría momentos después de encontrar tanta estupidez.- Sus ojos negros sonrieron sobre su inexpresivo rostro de ave. -Volvamos a donde pertenecemos.-

Ranma parpadeó despertándose mareadamente para encontrase a Nabiki arrodillada sobre él, agitándole de los hombros y gritando su nombre. En cuanto ella le vio abrir los ojos, le soltó, dejándole caer sin ceremonias contra el tejado con un doloroso _Pum._

-Ya era hora de que te despertaras, Saotome,- le dijo enojadamente mientras Ranma se sentaba frotándose la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño. -Duermes como los muertos.-

Ranma, aún medio dormido, no le respondió mientras sus pensamientos debatían sobre los extraños y perturbadores sueños que habían plagado su sueño. Normalmente no recordaba sus sueños, excepto ciertas pesadillas recurrentes en las que se involucraban o gatos, o fuentes con cañas de bambú clavadas en ellos. Pero él recordaba este, aunque...

Él soñó que se había quedado dormido en el tejado, pero que entonces se despertó y vio a Akane en pie junto a él. Se había alegrado tanto de verla, tan contento de que estuviese bien que había deseado abrazarla de un salto, sin preocuparle siquiera qué hubiera ocurrido si alguien le veía.

Pero no podía moverse. Estaba congelado en el sitio, incapaz de articular palabra. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo extraña que parecía Akane. Su piel era blanca y sin vida, sus ojos brillaban con rabia y desprecio. La expresión en el rostro de Akane envió una punzante angustia a su corazón. -¿_Akane?-_ pensó. -_¿Q-Qué...?-_

Ella se arrodilló junto a él, y Ranma tragó saliva nerviosamente ante lo hermosa que estaba, a pesar en odio que ardía en sus ojos. Él quería abrir la boca, disculparse, decir cualquier cosa; pero estaba completamente inmóvil. Esperó a que le aplastase de un puñetazo contra el tejado, o que al menos le pusiese en orbita de una patada. Pero en vez de eso, para su sorpresa, escuchó su voz en su mente.

_*Esto,*_ le dijo, _*es por todas las veces que me has herido, por todas las veces que me has decepcionado. Esto es por ser un pervertido egoísta e insensible. Y esto es por todas las veces que te has acobardado y nos has querido expresar tus verdaderos sentimientos por mí.*_

Ranma miró a Akane, aturdido. La agonía producida por sus palabras fue peor que cualquier dolor físico que jamás hubiera experimentado. -_¡Espera, Akane!-_ Pensó desesperadamente, luchando por mover su cuerpo inerte de algún modo. -_¡Por favor! Lo siento, siempre quise decírtelo, yo...-_

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados abruptamente cuando ella le besó ligeramente en la boca, congelando su mente por el shock. El susurrante toque de sus labios envió fuego helado a través de la piel de su rostro, y habría gemido de dolor si fuera capaz de moverse. En vez de eso, el se quedó tumbado e indefenso mientras el ardiente hielo se extendía desde su cara al resto de su cuerpo, penetrando en su piel. Entonces, Ella colocó sus blancos dedos sobre su pecho y comenzó a extraerle la vida.

_-__Ella... me está matando,-_ se dio cuenta Ranma. Todos los sentimientos de pánico fueron extraídos de él, dejando sólo una profunda tristeza mientras el negro frío helado devoraba lentamente su consciencia. -_Le he hecho tanto daño, me odia tanto, que está matándome. OH, Akane, Lo siento tanto, ¿Qué te he hecho para obligarte a esto? Desearía poder decirte...-_

Tenía que decírselo. No era capaz ni quería luchar contra ella; pero no podía morir sin hacérselo saber. Enfocaría toda su fuerza y voluntad en un último acto. Su mente luchó, apartando a la muerte helada que estaba apoderándose lentamente de él, y obligó a sus pulmones incrustados de hielo a expandirse,...

-A... Ak-kane...-

Dolía. Sintió como si sus congeladas entrañas se fragmentaran con el esfuerzo. EL oscuro vacío de la muerte ahora estaba engullendo rápidamente sus últimos pedazos de vida. Tenía que apresurarse, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde...

-A-kane... Te quiero...-

De repente Akane ya no estaba arrodillada a su lado, sino una extraña mujer con la misma piel blanca y un pelo largo y blanco. Ella le miraba, con una expresión de shock en sus ojos azul hielo.

_-__¿Dónde ha ido Akane?-_ Ranma sintió como si resbalase, la oscuridad se hizo completa. -_Espero que me haya oído,-_ pensó.

Y después no sintió nada.

Nada hasta que Nabiki le despertó.

-Oye, Ranma, ¿Estás bien?- El enfado de Nabiki había cambiado a preocupación mientras miraba al prometido de su hermana. Parecía estar realmente ausente.

Ranma la miró como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba allí. -¿Nabiki?- preguntó, mientras se le aclaraba un poco la vista. Mirando alrededor descubrió que todavía estaba sobre el tejado y que todavía estaba oscuro. -OH Dios,- gruñó, sosteniéndose la cabeza. -Acabo de tener la pesadilla más extraña de mi vida.-

-Ya me la contarás más tarde,- respondió Nabiki, gateando hacia la escalera que había colocado pegada al borde del tejado. -Ahora tenemos asuntos urgentes que atender.-

Ranma sacudió la cabeza, tratando de apartar de sí los restos del sueño fuera de su cerebro. -¿Qué asuntos?- preguntó, algo confuso.

Nabiki se detuvo mientras descendía por la escalera y miró a Ranma llanamente. -Puse a alguien a vigilar el Nekohanten,- le dijo. -Acabo de recibir su palabra de que hace un par de minutos que Shampoo y Cologne han regresado de China.-

La noticia golpeó a Ranma como un rayo, y de repente se encontró completamente despierto. Despierto y furioso. -¡¿Han vuelto?- Olvida los sueños, olvida las voces del hechizo. _Esto_ era algo que podía comprender; algo con lo que podía tratar. Su aura de combate cobró vida, y sus ojos azules se entrecerraron en anticipación. Saltó por encima de Nabiki y aterrizó en el césped. -¡Me voy!- gritó, corriendo hacia el muro que rodeaba la casa y saltando a un tejado vecino.

-¡Ranma, espera!- gritó Nabiki tras él. -¡Vamos contigo!- Pero era demasiado tarde. Ya estaba fuera de radio de escucha. -Idiota,- murmuró, bajando por la escalera.

Ryouga salía por la puerta del patio cuando ella llegó a al suelo. -Bueno, ¿Ya lo despertaste?- le preguntó.

-Está despierto, Hem, y se ha ido,- le dijo. -Ni siquiera esperó a que le dijese que Ukyo quería ir allí también. Ella está bastante afectada por lo que Shampoo le hizo a Ranma.-

Ryouga apretó los puños. -¡Ese estúpido!- rugió. -¿Cómo te atreves a marcharte sin mí? ¡Ranma!- Y con un grito de guerra, Ryouga saltó sobre el muro y a un tejado vecino.

-¡Ryouga, espera!- gritó Nabiki. -Vas en dirección...- Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se había ido. Nabiki lanzó un gemido de exasperación. -¡Idiota!- exclamó. Entonces suspiró. Quería a su hermana de vuelta, y quería estar allí para asegurarse de que Cologne o Shampoo no trataban de jugar sucio. -Bueno, creo que llamaré a Ukyo y le pediré que nos encontremos allí,- se dijo. -Parece que va a ser una noche muy larga.-

Fin del capitulo cinco

RRR

¿Hola? … mmm ¿todavía alguien lee esto?

Bueno, no me puedo quejar ya que esto no es mío, pero sus reseñas en verdad me dan ánimo de continuar n.n

Gracias **.Ro0w'z. **por tus comentarios y por tomarte la molestia de comentar cada capitulo fuiste la/él única/o u.u (no se si eres ella o él)

De todas formas les agradezco a todos el tiempo que dedican en leer esta humilde traducción y… ¿Qué creen que pase?

Nos leemos en 15 días…

Gracias y hasta pronto…


	6. Chapter 6

Hearts of Ice

Parte 6: Mentiras y sueños (Lies and Dreams)

Por Krista Perry

RRR

Cologne rara vez dormía. A lo largo de una vida que se extendía a lo largo de tres siglos, había entrenado su cuerpo para recuperarse en una cantidad increíblemente corta de tiempo. Sabía como conservar y usar su energía sabia y económicamente. Su poderoso Ki se recargaba automáticamente, sustentando tanto su anciano cuerpo como sus habilidades como maestra de las artes marciales. Se mantenía viva y en forma tan solo debido a su férrea voluntad, desafiando las leyes de la naturaleza que insistían en que su cuerpo debería haberse reducido a polvo hace tiempo.

Lo cual era la razón por la que, tras haber realizado lo que debería haber sido un viaje agotador desde China hasta Japón, permanecía despierta y alerta, escuchando cuidadosamente y extendiendo sus sentidos por toda la casa. Shampoo y Mousse estaban finalmente en sus habitaciones respectivas, durmiendo profundamente tras haber estado hablando hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Había espiado con interés como Mousse le había relatado a Shampoo los eventos de los dos últimos días desde que el hechizo había sido lanzado.

Así que el futuro yerno se lo había figurado. Eso era sorprendente, considerando lo despistado que era el joven respecto a las maquinaciones de naturaleza humana, pero no era un giro de los acontecimientos totalmente inesperado. Si lo manejaba bien, podría incluso jugar a su favor. El truco sería calmar a Ranma lo suficiente para que entrase en razón...

Como si lo hubiera estado prediciendo, su meditación fue interrumpida por el sonido del cristal de la puerta del Nekohanten estallando bajo el impacto de un poderoso puñetazo. -¡OYE, VIEJA BRUJA!- gritó Ranma con la voz cargada de furia desde el comedor de la planta baja. -¡BAJA Y ENFRÉNTATE A MÍ!-

Cologne abrió los ojos de par en par un instante y entonces frunció el ceño. -Vaya, vaya,- murmuró pasa sí. -Debería haber adivinado que el futuro yerno no esperaría hasta una hora decente para esta confrontación.- Cologne alcanzó su bastón y se colocó sobre él como de costumbre, haciendo equilibrio sobre su punta. Entonces cerró los ojos y se preparó durante unos instantes, concentrándose para la batalla inminente. Si el combate iba a ser físico o de cualquier otra manera, aún debería determinarse; pero no importaba. Sería truculento de cualquier modo.

Cuando emergió de su habitación un momento después se encontró a Shampoo y a Mousse en el pasillo, mirando aprehensivamente hacia la escalera, desde donde podía verse el amenazador resplandor del aura de combate de Ranma en el restaurante de la planta baja.

-Bisabuela,- susurró Shampoo, con los ojos cargados de preocupación, -¿Cómo sabe Ranma que ya estamos en casa? Se suponía que nosotras llegar mañana.-

-No te preocupes, Shampoo,- dijo Mousse firmemente. -No permitiré que ese villano de Saotome te haga daño.-

Shampoo le miró enojadamente. -Shampoo no necesita ayuda de ti, Mousse. De todas formas, marido no daña Shampoo.- Dijo, dándose entonces la vuelta para que no pudiera ver la duda y el miedo en sus ojos. Ranma parecía tan 'furioso'...

-¿ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO, VIEJA MOMIA? ¡BAJA Y LUCHA CONMIGO, O IRÉ YO A BUSCARTE!-

Cologne suspiró. -Está bien, hubiera preferido darle la noticia al futuro yerno bajo mejores circunstancias; pero supongo que no tenemos elección. Ven, Shampoo. Ya sabes lo que debemos hacer.-

Shampoo asintió, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza, y siguió a Cologne por las escaleras.

Mousse las siguió silenciosamente, todavía dolido por la reprimenda de Shampoo, y deseando estar vestido con su túnica de mangas con su completo arsenal en vez de tan solo su pantalón negro de pijama. Se subió las gafas hasta el puente de la nariz con el dedo índice y observó nerviosamente como Cologne abría la puerta hacia el comedor del Nekohanten. _-Si le haces tan solo un rasguño a Shampoo, Saotome,- _pensó solemnemente_, -Juro que no descansaré hasta que hayas sido castigado-_.

Cologne entró en el comedor y se encaró hacia Ranma tranquilamente. Shampoo y Mousse la siguieron de cerca.

Shampoo echó un vistazo a Ranma y sintió como todas sus esperanzas de acercarle a su lado como un amante marido lentamente se desintegraban. Sus ojos azules entrecerrados, tan atractivos incluso cargados con tanta rabia, se encontraron con los suyos brevemente cuando ella entró en la habitación y la expresión de traición de su rostro le partió el corazón. En el breve instante en que le miró a los ojos, parecían estar diciendo ` ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto, Shampoo? Pensé que éramos amigos`. Shampoo se llevó las manos a la boca para contener un sollozo. _-¡Ayia! El plan no va a funcionar. Me odia-_. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

Pero Ranma no vio sus lágrimas. Su atención estaba ya enfocada en Cologne, con su aura de combate ardiendo furiosamente, proyectando sombras parpadeantes a través de las mesas y sillas apiladas en el oscuro comedor. Él se colocó en postura de combate, con los puños preparados. Shampoo se encogió cuando vio un pequeño reguero de sangre goteando de sus nudillos donde el cristal fracturado de la puerta le había cortado profundamente.

-Está bien, momia- dijo Ranma, en voz baja y amenazadora. -Voy a darte una oportunidad para que deshagas lo que le hiciste a Akane y a mí. Será mejor que rompas este hechizo de sangre si sabes lo que te conviene.-

Cologne le miró fijamente sin parpadear. -Me temo que no puedo hacerlo,- respondió.

Ranma rugió de frustración y apretó los puños. -OH, bruja, sabía que ibas a decir eso,- dijo. -Tú lo has querido. Te desafío, vieja bruja. Si yo gano, traerás a Akane de vuelta de donde quiera que la hayas enviado. Y sacarás estas voces de mi cabeza,- añadió mientras las voces del hechizo crecían en su cabeza, insistiendo en que nunca volvería a ver a Akane de nuevo. Miró enojadamente a Cologne y esperó a su eterna respuesta de 'Si yo gano, te casarás con Shampoo'.

_-__Así que,-_ pensó Cologne. _-Aunque hemos roto su vida en pedazos, el chico aún conserva honor suficiente para lanzar un desafío formal en vez de atacar ciegamente.-_ La anciana se rió para sus adentros, manteniendo su expresión neutral. Si entablaban un combate físico, sabía que Ranma la podía poner en un aprieto, y estaría corriendo el riesgo que perder todo por cuanto ella y Shampoo habían trabajado tan duro. Había comprobado más de una vez que era imprudente desestimar los progresos físicos de Ranma y su testarudo rechazo a perder. Pero ahora... _-Esto va a ser más fácil de lo que yo pensé.-_

Ella miró a Ranma fijamente, con su arrugado rostro ocultando cualquier expresión. -Rechazo el desafío,- le dijo.

-Bien, adelante entonces,- dijo Ranma, cayendo en una postura de ataque. -De ninguna manera voy a dejar que...- De repente, la respuesta de Cologne penetró en su cerebro y parpadeó, confundido. -¿Qué es lo que has dicho?-

-He dicho que rechazo el desafío. No lucharé contigo.-

-Pero tú... Yo...- tartamudeó Ranma, con su aura apagándose y sumiendo el restaurante en la oscuridad mientras su rabia vacilaba hacia una completa confusión. Ella no podía rechazar su desafío, ¿O sí? Rechazar un combate... ¡No era algo que se hacía y ya está! 'Tenía' que pelear contra Cologne. De otra forma, ¿Cómo iba a obligarla a que trajera a Akane de vuelta?

-Ranma, creo que deberíamos sentarnos y hablar un rato. Shampoo y yo tenemos algo que contarte.-

Ranma parpadeó de nuevo. ¿Hablar? ¿Querían hablar? Esta no era la forma en que se suponía que debería ser. Se había estado mentalizando para un combate mortal los últimos dos días, ¿Y ellas querían 'hablar'? Algo no marchaba bien aquí.

-No hay nada de que hablar,- soltó, tratando de recuperar su ritmo de pensamiento. -Sé que lanzaron un hechizo de sangre sobre mí y sobre Akane, y no voy a descansar hasta que lo rompan."

-Estás equivocado, Ranma. Nosotras no invocamos el hechizo de sangre.-

Ranma se rió, corta y bruscamente. -Sí, claro. ¿Esperas que me crea eso?-

-En realidad... no,- dijo Cologne débilmente. Ella habló lentamente, escogiendo cada palabra cuidadosamente. -No esperamos que nos creas. Porque el propósito del hechizo es que odies a Shampoo. Y si el hechizo está funcionando como me imagino, probablemente creas que Shampoo y yo lanzamos el hechizo para deshacernos de Akane. ¿No es así?-

Ranma contempló a Cologne, apenas capaz de distinguir su diminuta figura en la pálida luz del exterior que pasaba a través de las ventanas. -Bueno... si,- consiguió decir finalmente. -Quiero decir, ¿qué otra razón...?- Entonces se detuvo, inseguro. ¿Estaba diciendo que el hechizo estaba preparado para hacerle odiar a Shampoo? Si ese era el caso, de seguro que estaba funcionando. ¿Pero por qué demonios lanzarían ellas un hechizo así? A menos... a menos que la vieja bruja estuviera diciendo la verdad y ellas 'no' hubieran lanzado el hechizo. Pero entonces, quien habría...

Cologne sonrió interiormente, sintiendo, más que viendo, la confusión en el rostro de Ranma a través de la oscuridad. _-Hora de recurrir al considerable ego del futuro yerno.-_ -Eres fuerte, Ranma,- dijo gravemente. -Tienes el poder suficiente como para luchar contra los efectos de la rabia y el odio que el hechizo ha depositado en ti, y escuchar con calma nuestra explicación.-

Ranma guardó silencio. Shampoo estaba paralizada en las sombras y observaba su tensa silueta, enmarcada por la puerta destrozada e iluminada desde atrás por las farolas del exterior. Sus lágrimas silenciosas habían cesado, en mayor parte por el asombro al contemplar lo fácilmente que su bisabuela manejaba a Ranma.

-De acuerdo,- dijo finalmente Ranma de mala gana. -Estoy escuchando.-

-Ya sabrás que llevé a Shampoo a China para una sesión de entrenamiento,- dijo Cologne. -Fuimos a una región secreta en las montañas que las amazonas usamos por sus abruptos terrenos y los peligrosos animales que la habitan para mejorar nuestras habilidades de supervivencia. Sólo los guerreros mejor preparados pueden entrenar en esas montañas. Sabía que sería arriesgado, pero tenía plena confianza de que Shampoo estaría a la altura del desafío. Lo que no sabía, y me arrepentí de descubrir demasiado tarde, fue que esas montañas estaban ahora habitadas por un dragón realmente poderoso y malvado.-

-¿Un... dragón?- La voz de Ranma perdió algo de su tono enojado. Ranma se había encontrado con un par de ellos durante su entrenamiento, y había tenido mucha suerte de escapar de los encuentros con vida. -¿se enfrentaron a un dragón?-

-En realidad, Shampoo se enfrentó a un dragón.-

Ranma miró hacia donde estaba Shampoo, de pie en medio de la oscuridad, con la débil luz de las farolas del exterior contorneando su figura. -¿Luchaste sola contra un dragón, Shampoo?-

Shampoo parpadeó y se estremeció mentalmente. Era la hora, y Cologne estaba esperando que ella contase su propia historia. Su propia mentira.

-Shampoo no tuvo elección,- dijo, con la voz temblando. -Dragón me raptó mientras dormir. Dragón quería hacer Shampoo su esposa. Pero yo dije a dragón que preferir morir antes que casarme con él. Le conté que ya tener buen marido...-

Shampoo vio a Ranma reaccionar a esto, pero continuó, aunque no le era posible controlar el temblor de su voz. -Dragón usó su magia para saber de ti. Él dijo que te iba a hacer odiarme para que yo no tener marido. Él dijo que iba a hacerte peor cosa posible y hacer que... hacer que pareciese culpa mía...- Sus lágrimas estabas brotando de nuevo incontrolablemente; su rostro era una pálida mascara de angustia.

Ranma estaba perplejo, tratando de absorber su historia. Así que la vieja bruja no lanzó el hechizo. Y Shampoo era una víctima inocente, al igual que él. Mirándola, podía ver los relucientes surcos de lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas en la oscuridad, y sintió algo inidentificable temblar en su pecho. Tenía una amplia experiencia en ser culpado por algo sobre lo que él no tenía control alguno. Su ceño se suavizó en simpatía e inconscientemente extendió la mano. -Shampoo...-

-Él usó su propia sangre para lanzar hechizo,- continuó Shampoo. -Yo... Yo tratar de detenerle pero...- Entonces perdió la voz y tragó con fuerza intentando contener las lágrimas y la hiel que subía a su garganta con la mentira. -P-por favor, Ranma. No o-odies Shampoo. Yo ayudaré. Ayudaré a encontrar Akane. Ayudaré a encontrar forma de romper hechizo.-

Ranma no soportaba ver a Shampoo o a ninguna otra chica llorar. Le hacía sentir en su interior completamente aterrorizado e indefenso. -Está bien, Shampoo. No llores, por favor. Yo... no te odio.-

Por si fuera poco, eso tan solo hizo que Shampoo llorara más fuerte. Ranma agitó los brazos desesperadamente. -¡Aaarg! ¿Pero qué es lo que he dicho? ¡Lo siento, no llores!-

-¡OH Ranma!- Shampoo se lanzó hacia Ranma, rodeándole el torso con los brazos y sollozando sobre su pecho. -¡Shampoo tan contenta de que no la odies!-

-Uhhh.- Ranma tragó saliva y miró alrededor rápidamente, esperando a medias que Akane apareciese y le aplastase con un mazo contra el suelo. Entonces recordó y una oleada de tristeza le sobrecogió. Cuidadosamente se liberó del abrazo de Shampoo y le miró a la cara. -¿Estás segura, Shampoo? ¿Me ayudarás a traer a Akane de vuelta?-

Shampoo asintió, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

-¿Ranma?- dijo Cologne acercándose a él. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que la vieja bruja le había llamado por su propio nombre; era a primera vez que lo hacía desde que había venido por primera vez. Nada del enojoso 'futuro yerno' o un condescendiente 'jovencito'. Tan solo Ranma. Era extraño. Ella sabía lo mucho que odiaba que le tratase con esos otros 'títulos'. ¿Por qué lo había dejado? ¿No estaría en serio abandonando su intención de reclamarle... o sí? ¿Realmente la vieja momia se sentía mal por lo que había sucedido?

-También yo haré cualquier cosa que pueda para ayudarte a romper el hechizo de sangre,- le dijo. -Deberías saber, Ranma, que cuando llegué a la guarida del dragón para rescatar a Shampoo, conseguí alterar el hechizo de sangre mientras Shampoo distraía a la bestia. Creo que el hechizo originalmente tenía como propósito matar a Akane. Sin embargo, fui capaz de prevenir eso gracias a mi intervención. Tan solo desearía haber tenido tiempo para hacer más, pero me fue imposible bajo las circunstancias. Al dragón no le agradó mi intromisión. Tuvimos suerte de escapar con vida.-

Ranma abrió los ojos de par en par mientras miraba a Cologne en la oscuridad. ¿El hechizo iba a matar a Akane? No quería ni pensar lo que podría haber hecho si hubiese tenido éxito. Probablemente cumplir las expectativas del dragón, sin duda. Pero Cologne... Cologne en realidad había 'salvado' a Akane. Y estaba ofreciéndole ayuda para ayudarle a encontrar un modo de romper el hechizo y traerla de vuelta.

-Yo...- Ranma no sabía qué decir. Había venido buscando pelea y en vez de eso había encontrado un ofrecimiento de ayuda. Así que Cologne todavía no sabía como romper el hechizo. Si alguien podía descubrirlo, era ella. Ranma se inclinó. -Arigato,- dijo, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa más que decir. Entonces, mirando al suelo, se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre un montón de trozos de cristal. -Em... Siento lo de la puerta,- dijo avergonzadamente.

Cologne se rió. -No hay problema. Este sitio ha estado en peores condiciones.-

Sin previo aviso, se encendieron las luces, y todos se cubrieron los ojos de la repentina claridad. Entonces se dieron la vuelta, sorprendidos, para ver a Mousse al lado del interruptor. Todos se habían olvidado de que estaba allí.

Mousse apretó fuertemente los dientes, luchando por contener la desesperación que estaba anidando en su corazón. Aunque inicialmente tenía reservas, en secreto había esperado que Ranma atacase, para que él pudiera defender y proteger a Shampoo, mostrándola de una vez por todas que él era mejor hombre. En vez de eso, contempló con las esperanzas hundidas como Ranma volvía a estrechar sus lazos de pérfido mujeriego alrededor del corazón de Shampoo. Y ahora, ni siquiera Akane estaba cerca para moderar el dominio de Saotome sobre su amada.

Sólo se podía hacer una cosa. -Ranma, yo también haré lo que pueda para ayudarte a encontrar a Akane,- dijo, mirando intensamente a través de sus gafas a su rival.

Ranma sonrió. -Gracias, Mousse,- dijo sinceramente. –En verdad lo aprecio.-

-¡OH Ranma!- Shampoo le cogió la mano herida y la examinó. -Tú sangras. Voy por vendas.-

Ranma miró el corte que había obtenido cuando destrozó la puerta, dándose cuenta de él por primera vez. -OH, vaya, ¿Cómo me hice esto?-

Shampoo volvió y empezó a limpiar el corte. Ranma se sentó y la dejó mimarle, tratando de no quejarse mientras aplicaba algunas hierbas curativas sobre la herida.

Cologne observó y sonrió.

Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo con el plan.

RRR

Ukyo corría, desplazándose con gracia atlética de tejado en tejado, con su largo pelo castaño, atado con un lazo blanco, fluyendo tras ella. A un observador casual le podría haber parecido un espíritu del viento o alguna otra criatura etérea. Una segunda observación hubiera roto la ilusión. La mayoría de las criaturas etéreas no llevan una espátula gigante colgada de la espalda.

Ella frunció el ceño, arrugando su rostro enfadada y preocupada. -Ranchan, serás idiota,- murmuró. -¿Por qué no has podido esperar, en vez de salir corriendo a ciegas para enfrentarte a Shampoo y Cologne? Si han llegado tan lejos como para lanzarte un maleficio, ¿Quién sabe qué otros trucos se traerán entre manos?-

Pensar en ello le hizo correr más rápido. Tenía que llegar allí, antes que esa muñequita China y la momia le hicieran algo a Ranchan. Su mente estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se percató de una figura en su visión periférica, saltando sobre los tejados y aproximándose a ella con una increíble velocidad...

...hasta que chocaron con fuerza en medio del aire.

-¡Aaaahhh!- Ukyo cayó al suelo, girando justo a tiempo para aterrizar tambaleante en pie, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó de culo sobre la acera. -¡Ay!- Ukyo se frotó la mejilla, sintiendo una pequeña contusión donde algo duro había impactado. -¿¡Qué...?-

-Ungghh...-

Ukyo miró alrededor para ver una figura encorvada sobre el césped. Ella se puso en pie y se acercó cautelosamente, sacando varias mini espátulas de su bandolera. -¿Quién...?-

La figura levantó la vista, tapándose con una mano su nariz sangrante. -¡¿U... Ukyo?-

Ukyo jadeó. -¡¿Ryouga? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-¡Voy hafia el Dekohaden para pelear con Colofne!- soltó él, apretándose la nariz para detener la hemorragia. -¡Al medos lo hafía hafta que te me echafte enfima!-

-¡Serás idiota!- respondió Ukyo, guardando sus espátulas y tirando del brazo de Ryouga para ponerle de pie. -¡El que se me echó encima fuiste tú! Y de todas maneras, si te dirigías al Nekohanten, ¡estabas yendo en dirección contraria! El Nekohanten,- le dijo, señalando, -está por 'ahí'. ¡Vámonos ya! Ranchan probablemente está allí desde hace varios minutos.- Dijo, saltando de nuevo al tejado.

Ryouga gruñó, soltándose la nariz despacio para asegurarse de que había dejado de sangrar y la siguió entonces en su carrera desafiante de la gravedad. -¡Ese estúpido de Ranma!- refunfuñó. -¿Cómo se atreve a ir a pelear contra Cologne sin mí?-

-Menos hablar y más correr,- fue el responso de Ukyo. Tan solo un poco más...

Ukyo saltó desde el tejado al suelo, aterrizando enfrente del Nekohanten. Ryouga aterrizó a su lado momentos después. Juntos, contemplaron la fachada del restaurante.

La puerta estaba destrozada y las luces encendidas. Los dos escucharon detenidamente. Los sonidos de una desesperada lucha a muerte no llegaron a sus oídos. Todo estaba sospechosamente tranquilo. Ukyo y Ryouga se miraron el uno al otro completamente confundidos.

-Uhh, ¿Crees que hemos llegado tarde?- preguntó Ryouga dubitativo.

La expresión de Ukyo se endureció. Si esas dos le habían hecho algo a Ranchan... -Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo,- dijo, y pasó a través de la puerta rota.

Ranma estaba sentado a la mesa, mirando a Shampoo con asombro mientras ella vendaba su mano derecha con una venda blanca. -¿No estás de broma? ¿El dragón envió 'doce' demonios guardianes detrás de ti? ¿Cómo pudiste evitarlos?-

-Fue bisabuela, ella sabe varios hechizos de protección que mantenerlos lejos.- Esto no era del todo mentira. Pero por aquel entonces ella estaba intentando llegar al dragón, no tratando de escapar de él.

Ranma frunció el ceño. -¿No estás preocupada de que el dragón venga en tu búsqueda? Quiero decir, que ya que parecía tan empeñado en casarse contigo y todo eso...-

Shampoo se rió nerviosamente. -OH, no preocuparte por eso. Dragón no me siguió todo el camino de China a Japón.-

-Hmm.- Ranma torció la boca con escepticismo mientras pensaba acerca de todas las cosas (y la gente) que le habían seguido a 'él' desde China.

-Ejem.-

Ranma levantó la vista al escuchar a Ryouga aclararse la garganta para ver al Eterno Perdido frunciéndole el ceño y a Ukyo contemplándole con la boca abierta. -¡Ucchan! ¡Ryouga!- exclamó, con el rostro iluminándose con una expresión alegre, pero confundida. -¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?-

Ukyo le miraba, anonadada. -Ranchan... Yo... nosotros... vinimos para ayudar, pero...-

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- exigió saber Ryouga, mirando enojadamente a Ranma. Confiar en él para echar a perder el rescate de Akane. -¿Qué ha pasado con la gran batalla que tenía que librarse?-

Justo entonces, Cologne entró en el comedor equilibrándose en su bastón y trayendo dos tazones de ramen. Ryouga se giró furioso hacia ella. -¡Tú! ¿Has accedido a traer a Akane de vuelta?-

Cologne le ignoró y les sirvió los tazones a Ranma y Shampoo. Ranma miró sospechosamente a su tazón un momento, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Shampoo le estaba mirando con una extraña expresión de tristeza en el rostro, y se sintió culpable. Seguramente no intentarían nada parecido después de lo que había pasado, especialmente tras haberse ofrecido a ayudarle. Además, no es que ella fuera Kodachi o nada parecido. Él le sonrió un poco a Shampoo y comenzó a devorar el ramen.

El mal humor de Ryouga llegó a su punto de ebullición y estaba a punto de gritar algo parecido a '¿cómo te atreves a ignorarme?' cuando Cologne se dio la vuelta y le golpeó en la cabeza con el bastón. -En primer lugar, 'Yo' no envié a Akane a ninguna parte,- dijo mientras Ryouga se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, dolorido. -Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, chico impertinente, sí. Me he ofrecido para ayudar a Ranma a encontrar una forma de deshacer el hechizo.-

Ryouga parpadeó cuando el dolor de cabeza cedió y miró de un lado a otro entre Ranma y Cologne. -¿Tú no...? ¿Quieres decir...?-

Ranma sorbió la última gota de su ramen se limpió la boca con la manga. -Quiere decir que ellas no lo hicieron, Ryouga,- le dijo. -Fue algún dragón en china que quería casarse con Shampoo. Ella no se casó con él por...- Ranma tragó saliva, aún incomodo con los hechos, -...por mí. Así que él lanzó el hechizo para que yo la odiara. Pero no te preocupes,- dijo sonriendo. -Si alguien puede levantar este hechizo, es Cologne.-

-OH cielos,- dijo una nueva voz. -¿No es enternecedor? Y yo que vine esperando ver todo en pedazos.-

Todos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Nabiki apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirando a todos con una expresión fría. Ella dejó caer los brazos a los costados y entró con cuidado entre los cristales rotos. -Bueno, parece que me he perdido la fiesta. ¿Ranma? ¿Te importaría explicarme qué está pasando? A menos que estés demasiado influenciado por cualquier dudosa poción que esas dos brujas hayan conseguido meterte por la garganta.-

Shampoo se erizó de rabia y se puso en pie encarando a Nabiki. -¡Nosotras no usar nada así, chica entrometida! ¡Nosotras querer ayudar Ranma!-

Nabiki arqueó una ceja. -Si tú lo dices...-

Ranma se levantó, flexionando la mano vendada, y colocándose entre las dos chicas. -Oye, Nabiki, ya está bien. Me lo han explicado todo. Ellas no fueron las que lanzaron el hechizo, pero van a ayudarme a romperlo.-

-Hmm.- Nabiki se acercó a Ranma y le miró clínicamente a los ojos, buscando alguno de los signos que normalmente acompañaban a los intentos de algunas de sus prometidas de inducir químicamente su cooperación. A parte del enrojecimiento que delataba su falta de sueño los últimos días, sus ojos estaban remarcablemente limpios.

Nabiki suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Cologne sobre ella; pero ignoró a la vieja momia y enfocó su atención en Ranma. Si la anciana intentaba hacer algo contra ella, eso bastaría para hacer dudar a Ranma de la veracidad de la historia que le habían contado; así que sonrió ligeramente, sabiendo que Cologne no podía hacerle nada.

-OH sí, es verdad,- dijo, entornando los ojos en desagrado. -Escuché lo de ese dragón Chino quien 'supuestamente' lanzó el hechizo cuando entré.- Ella fijó una mirada sobre Ranma que hubiera hecho a Einstein sentirse inseguro. -¿Tú no vas a creerte eso, verdad? ¿De veras piensas que a un dragón perdido en China se le ocurriría de repente lanzar un hechizo que eliminase completamente la competencia de Shampoo en el apartado de prometidas?-

-¡Oye!- dijo Ukyo enfadada. -¿Y qué soy yo, una tabla de cortar?-

-No es así en absoluto.- Dijo Ranma mirando enojadamente a Nabiki. -No sabes por lo que ha tenido que pasar Shampoo, Nabiki. ¡Mírala! Mira las cicatrices que tiene. ¿Quién crees que se las ha hecho? Mírale el brazo. El dragón se lo atravesó con una garra cuando intentaba escapar. ¡Yo no creo que se lo haya hecho ella misma!-

Nabiki observó a Shampoo. Tenía que admitirlo, la chica Amazona parecía haberse envuelto recientemente en un desagradable combate. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto con feos cortes y moratones.

Aún así, Ranma podría ser capaz de creérselo, pero la historia entera era demasiado conveniente para su gusto. Ella tenía un sexto sentido para estas cosas, para descubrir las intenciones de la gente y saber lo que las motivaba. Y por encima de todo, para sentir cuando alguien estaba tratando de sacar ganancias rápidas. Era un talento muy... beneficioso.

Dejando eso a parte, sobre todo no le gustaba la bien camuflada expresión depredadora que Cologne le estaba lanzando a Ranma. Un observador sin entrenamiento no habría distinguido en absoluto la sutil expresión del rostro de la vieja decrépita. Pero Nabiki había llevado esa expresión demasiadas veces como para dejarse engañar.

_-__Así que 'este' es tu juego,-_ pensó, manteniendo su propia expresión neutral. _-La manipulación, el chantaje y los trucos de falsas curas no han funcionado, así que te libras de mi hermana pequeña y entonces te reconcilias con Ranma con el pretexto de ayudarle voluntariamente a traerla de vuelta. Muy inteligente, pero me temo que no puedo dejar que te salgas con la tuya.-_

Entonces volvió a mirar a Ranma, quién aún estaba repleto de indignación, aunque justo debajo de la superficie de su ira, podía ver signos de agotamiento y desesperación. Por un instante, sintió un poco de lástima por él. Era obvio que estaba pasándolo mal; que la desaparición de Akane le estaba devorando por dentro. Pero casi se lo tenía merecido. Siempre se había sentido ligeramente molesta por que ese idiota nunca admitiese que quería a su hermana menor. Aún así...

Nabiki suspiró. Bueno. Él podía ser demasiado débil de corazón y duro de mollera para reconocer la trampa en la que estaba en estos momentos; pero ella encontraría pronto la forma de destapar este complot.

-Lo siento, Ranma,- dijo suavemente. -Quizás he saltado a conclusiones.-

-Yo diría,- soltó Ukyo, todavía enfadada con Nabiki. -que si Shampoo hubiese querido librarse de las prometidas, se habría librado de mí también.-

Nabiki le dio a la cocinera de okonomiyaki una débil sonrisa. -OK, ya me he disculpado,- dijo. Mientras de daba la vuelta hacia Ranma, notó que Cologne la observaba intensamente. Ella fingió no darse cuenta.

Ranma se acomodó en su asiento, alegrándose de que todo se hubiera solucionado, más o menos. La adrenalina y la rabia que le habían mantenido en pie los últimos días habían desaparecido y le estaba costando bastante mantener los ojos abiertos.

Nabiki le tiró de la manga. -Venga, Ranma. Será mejor que te llevemos a casa para que puedas dormir en condiciones.-

Cologne sorprendió a Nabiki afirmándolo. -Muy cierto,- dijo. -Tengo la sensación de que necesitarás todas tus fuerzas en lo que tendremos que hacer para romper el hechizo.-

Ranma protestó, pero sólo a medias. El único descanso que había tenido fue su corta siesta en el tejado, y ese descanso había estado plagado de extrañas pesadillas acerca de Akane que le había hecho sentirse más agotado que descansado cuando se había despertado.

-Oye,- dijo Ukyo mientras Nabiki conducía a Ranma y a un confundido Ryouga hacia la puerta. -Esperen, voy con ustedes.- Cuando Nabiki le lanzó una mirada de reproche, ella sonrió avergonzadamente. -Yo... quiero decir, si te parece bien, Nabiki, ya que es tu casa,- le dijo. -Es que no quiero perderme la acción otra vez, y si me quedo con ustedes, podría ser de ayuda.-

La expresión de Nabiki se suavizó. Ukyo podía ser molesta con sus constantes declaraciones de que ella era la prometida de Ranma; pero era buena persona. Y no se acercaba ni por asomo al nivel de Shampoo de molestia y posesividad. -Está bien. Puedes quedarte con nosotros.- Nabiki no se perdió la mirada triunfal que Ukyo le lanzó a Shampoo. Shampoo le sacó la lengua, haciéndole una mueca, pero entonces su expresión se disolvió en tristeza mientras les veía marcharse.

Nabiki de repente se alegró mucho de haber dejado quedarse a Ukyo.

RRR

Ranma soñó.

Esta vez no fue acerca de Akanes mortalmente pálidas drenándole la vida, para alivio suyo. En vez de eso, se encontraba en medio de una inmensa pradera cubierta de nieve, que se extendía infinitamente en todas las direcciones. El cielo nocturno estaba despejado e iluminado por billones de estrellas centelleantes.

Frío. Hacía un frío cortante. Ranma pronto se encontró temblando y cruzó los brazos para mantener el calor.

Entonces se puso tenso, con los ojos abiertos de miedo. Dos voces familiares, cada una espesa y oscura como el alquitrán, se oían a través de la pradera, suavemente al principio, pero aumentando en intensidad mientras se acercaban.

-No,- articuló en silencio. -No, ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?- Ranma dio un par de vueltas en circulo, buscando una vía de escape; pero no había ningún lugar hacia donde correr, ni ningún sitio donde esconderse en el extenso decorado nevado. Entonces, las voces llegaron hasta él, comenzando a girar a su alrededor, arañando y lacerando su piel como el viento helado. Él se llevó las manos a los oídos y gimió. -¡No!- gritó, mientras las voces seguían creciendo. -¡Márchense, déjenme solo! ¡No voy a dejar que me detengan, la encontraré!"

Pero las voces eran despiadadas. Ellas aumentaron en volumen y velocidad hasta que su mente se saturó con un enloquecedor y chirriante balbuceo. Él clavó las rodillas en la nieve, aferrándose la cabeza, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y conteniendo lágrimas de angustia. -¡Paren!- gritó, para hacerse oír por encima de las voces rugiendo en su cabeza. -¡Paren! ¡No voy a rendirme! ¡Así que déjenme solo! ¡No me importa cuanto griten, no voy a escucharlos! ¡No voy a escucharlos!- Ranma siguió repitiendo eso una y otra vez...

...y entonces las voces cesaron repentinamente, como si un cable de sonido hubiera sido desenchufado, dejando a Ranma en medio del silencio, con sus oídos y su cabeza aún retumbando con el eco.

Ranma permaneció arrodillado unos minutos con los ojos firmemente cerrados y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Entonces, cuando estuvo seguro de que las voces habían desaparecido de verdad, lentamente, abrió los ojos. Se sorprendió al comprobar que el frío cortante había desaparecido también. Seguía haciendo frío, pero no era tan desagradable como antes. Se puso en pie con dificultad y se dio la vuelta.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando se encontró mirando a la cara de... de...

-Me estaba preguntando cuanto tiempo te ibas a quedar ahí agachado.- Dijo la extraña criatura roja con forma de... gorrión mutante superdesarrollado.

-¡Gahh!- Ranma retrocedió un paso, asustado. No esperaba que pudieran salir palabras de un... er, pico.

-Uhh... Q-Quién... ¿Qué eres tú?- preguntó al final, mientras la extraña criatura le observaba con sus ojos traviesos y centelleantes.

-Curioso,- dijo Masakazu, -tu prometida dijo casi exactamente lo mismo cuando me vio por primera vez.-

Ranma parpadeó. -¿Prometida? ¡¿Qui... Quieres decir que has visto a Akane?-

El tengu asintió. Ranma le agarró por los hombros. -¿Donde? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? ¡Tienes que llevarme hasta ella!-

Masakazu apartó con cuidado las manos de Ranma. -Akane está bien, por el momento,- le dijo. -Es una chica fuerte. Es fácil ver por qué la quieres.-

Ranma abrió la boca de par en par.

¿Cómo lo sabía...? El nunca dijo...

¿O sí lo había hecho?

Entonces recordó su otro sueño. Él había dicho esas tres pequeñas palabras que le habían aterrado durante tanto tiempo. Pero... había sido tan solo un sueño, ¿verdad? ¿Y como lo sabía esta cosa?

_-__Ah,- _pensó._ -Esto también es un sueño. No es de extrañar que algo con lo que estás soñando lo sepa.-_

-Creo que te equivocas, Ranma. Sí, estás soñando, pero también estás aquí.-

-¿Huh?-

-Estamos en las afueras de los dominios de Yuki-onna. Akane está aquí, viviendo con ella. Akane está segura, pero no puede marcharse y no puedes verla. Por ahora.-

Los ojos de Ranma se encendieron de excitación pasando por alto todo lo que el tengu había dicho después de 'Akane está aquí'.

-¡¿Ella está aquí?- preguntó ansiosamente. -¿Donde? ¿Puedes llevarme con ella?-

El tengu miró a Ranma seriamente. -Escucha, chico,- dijo afiladamente, captando la atención de Ranma. -No nos queda mucho tiempo de estar aquí. Normalmente, no me está permitido interferir en la vida de un mortal de este modo, pero ya que la Mujer de la Nieve trató de quitarte la vida injustamente, he... decidido aprovechar este breve momento para hablar contigo.-

Ranma parpadeó, sin entender ni media palabra de lo que la extraña criatura estaba hablando, pero asintió enmudecido, dándose cuenta de la seriedad de la situación.

-No puedes ver a Akane ahora porque tan solo eres una mera presencia que he invocado, y tan solo yo puedo interactuar en el plano Kami, en donde Akane es una presencia física y real. No serías capaz de verla, ni ella podría verte a ti, aunque estuvieran uno enfrente del otro.-

-OH,- dijo Ranma. Una oleada de amarga decepción le embargó. ¡Tan cerca y tan lejos...!

-Déjalo ya,- soltó el tengu, con sus ojos negros centelleando ferozmente. -¿Qué tratas de hacer, desatar a las voces de nuevo? Las he apartado de tu mente temporalmente, pero incluso mientras estamos hablando, el hechizo de sangre está devorando mi barrera, y cuando se abra camino, deberás ser suficientemente fuerte, y 'positivo' para soportar sus engaños. De otro modo, cuando Akane vuelva finalmente a casa, ni siquiera estarás lo suficientemente cuerdo como para darte cuenta. ¿Me entiendes?"

Ranma tragó saliva y asintió.

-Ahora escucha cuidadosamente. Ustedes dos están conectados. Ambos se aman el uno al otro, a pesar de su mutua ineptitud para expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Eso, combinado con las descargas de energía que lanzaste sobre el hechizo, lo cual lo debilitó antes de que los alcanzara, ha creado algunos efectos secundarios que en un principio no se pretendían, uno de los cuales es un enlace transdimensional en el hechizo entre tú y Akane. Esto es bueno porque, si no fuera por ese enlace, los recuerdos de Akane sobre el mundo mortal se desvanecerían gradualmente, al igual que tus recuerdos sobre ella. Es la naturaleza del plano lo que afecta a las mentes mortales de tal manera.-

-Incluso así existe peligro. El enlace es débil. Ni siquiera tendría por qué existir. Si por algún motivo fallase, 'no debes olvidar a Akane'. Si lo haces, ella seguramente olvidará su hogar y permanecerá para siempre en el plano Kami. ¿Lo entiendes? Lo mejor que puedes hacer por ella en estos momentos es recordarla.-

Ranma miró al tengu, confundido. -No hay forma de que olvide a Akane,- le dijo. -¿cómo podría olvidar todas las veces que esa marimacho me ha aplastado contra el pavimento o enviado a través del techo?- _-O todas esas veces cuando sonreía y se veía tan linda, o esas veces cuando hacía algo realmente agradable por mí, o cuando me daba sustos de muerte cuando algo le ocurría, y yo tenía miedo de no ser capaz a salvarla a tiempo...-_

_-...a tiempo...-_

El tengu observó a Ranma en silencio, con sus ojos negros tranquilos y sin parpadear.

Ranma salió lentamente de su meditación, apretando los puños a los lados. Él miró al tengu a la cara. -No olvidaré a Akane,- dijo con firmeza.

-Muy bien, porque no vas a recordar este sueño.-

-¡¿Qué?- Ranma miró alrededor al paisaje nevado y se dio cuenta de que se estaba desvaneciendo, al igual que la extraña criatura frente de él. -Espera,- dijo frustrado. -¡Necesito recordar! ¡¿Por qué te has tomado la molestia de contarme esto sólo para hacérmelo olvidar?-

-Te será permitido retener esta conversación subconscientemente,- dijo el tengu semi transparente, -pero permitirte tener acceso consciente a esta memoria podría romper nuestras reglas, ya de por sí seriamente forzadas.-

-Pero... pero yo...- El paisaje casi se había fundido por completo.

-No te preocupes, Ranma.- El tengu había desaparecido, dejando tan solo su voz detrás. -Puedes hacerlo. No habría hecho el esfuerzo de contactar contigo si no creyese que puedas lograrlo.-

-¡Espera, por favor!- suplicó Ranma. Podía sentir como volvía a la consciencia, despertándose. Apretando los dientes, luchó por permanecer donde estaba, rogándole a la criatura que regresase. -¡Tengo tantas preguntas!-

-Adiós Ranma.- La voz disminuyó a un ligeramente indignado y aún así divertido murmullo... -Gorrión mutante... ¿será posible...?- ...y se marchó.

Ranma despertó de repente, sentándose sobre su futón. Su padre en forma de panda roncaba ruidosamente y se dio la vuelta.

-Uff,- murmuró, secándose el sudor frío de la frente. -Vaya sueño más raro.- Pensó acerca de él y frunció el ceño. ¿De se trataba? ¿Algo acerca de nieve y... plumas rojas?

Se encogió de hombros y suspiró. El cuerpo le dolía de puro cansancio. Sin más preámbulos, cayó de nuevo sobre su almohada y en pocos segundos estaba roncando más alto que el panda.

Esta vez, no soñó.

RRR

Fin de la sexta parte

¿Y bien? ¿Que les ha parecido?

Si no conocieran la historia…. ¿ustedes le creerían a Cologne?

Ya se acerca la nueva heroína a la historia y ella ara muchos cambios a la trama ¿Quién creen que será? No se vale contestar a los que ya leyeron hearts of ice en su idioma original ¿heee?

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios en verdad creía que ya me habían abandonado n.n y es que en capitulo 4 casi no recibí reviews es por eso que pensé que lo estaba haciendo mal y que se había perdido el interés por esta traducción.

De nuevo gracias a todos y nos vemos dentro de 15 días (actualizo los miércoles porque es mi día de descanso OK?)

Hasta luego ;D


	7. Chapter 7

Hearts of Ice

Parte 7: Juego de poderes (Power play)

Por Krista Perry

RRR

Nabiki salió en silencio de su habitación y avanzó por el pasillo. La casa estaba oscura y silenciosa excepto por el familiar y reconfortante sonido de Kasumi comenzando su ritual matutino de preparar el desayuno en la cocina del piso de abajo. Nabiki sacudió la cabeza, con una media sonrisa asomándose en sus labios. El cómo podía oneechan levantarse cada mañana tan temprano y estar siempre tan condenadamente alegre era un misterio para ella.

No era una persona madrugadora. Bajo circunstancias normales, seguiría aun en la cama disfrutando cada momento extra de delicioso descanso, enrollada en su manta suave y calientita. Para ella levantarse tan temprano (al menos voluntariamente) era de hecho un caso infrecuente.

Se dirigía a las escaleras, pero se detuvo, casi involuntariamente, al llegar a la habitación de Akane. Extendió la mano y la detuvo justo encima del pomo de la puerta, con los ojos recorriendo las letras occidentales que deletreaban el nombre de Akane en el pequeño pato de madera que colgaba de la puerta.

Frunció el ceño con una pequeña expresión de tristeza, que apenas llegó a los labios. Entonces parpadeó, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente, y abrió la puerta.

La pálida luz del amanecer se filtraba a través de las cortinas cerradas. Las libretas de Akane seguían aun abiertas sobre el escritorio donde las había dejado para ir a cenar hacía tres días, justo antes de que el hechizo golpease.

Nabiki fue hasta el escritorio, se sentó en la silla y abrió el cajón. Bajo pilas de papeles y cartas había una caja de metal, decorada con flores pintadas a mano... ¿o eran animalitos? Nabiki sonrió. Fuera lo que fuesen, los brillantes manchurrones de color habían sido pintados con sumo cariño, si bien con poca habilidad.

Cuidadosamente abrió la tapa para revelar los tesoros más valiosos de Akane. Sacándolos y sosteniéndolos, examinó pensativamente cada objeto en la penumbra, casi con admiración.

Medallas de primer lugar en torneos de artes marciales; el libro de cocina de Madre, cuidadosamente abierto por la página de 'Como hervir agua'; viejas fotografías de familia con Madre, sosteniendo a Akane cuando era bebé descansando en su regazo, sonriendo en blanco y negro en dos dimensiones; y, en el fondo de la lata, una foto de...

Nabiki abrió más los ojos cuando miró la foto; una foto que mostraba claramente a Ranma de rodillas sobre el regazo de su hermana, con los puños cerrados como si fueran las patas de un gato y besando a una Akane muy sorprendida.

Una débil sonrisa cruzó los labios de Nabiki. -_Vaya, Vaya. Después de todo escándalo que montó tras ese incidente, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que conservaría esto?-_ Se rió débilmente. Era una pena que Ranma solo pudiera mostrar su verdadero afecto por Akane cuando su miedo patológico a los gatos mandaba temporalmente a su mente de vacaciones.

_-__Hmm. Me pregunto si Ranma habrá descubierto la _verdadera_ razón por la que Akane se enfadó tanto después de su beso de gato.-_

-Probablemente no,- murmuró mientras volvía a colocar los tesoros de vuelta a la caja. Nabiki recorrió con la vista la habitación, observando desde el uniforme de la escuela de repuesto hasta las pesas en el suelo. La habitación entera contenía la esencia de Akane, incluso aunque se hubiera ido.

Nabiki suspiró profundamente. No tenía ilusiones acerca de su relación con su hermana pequeña. Nunca se habían llevado bien, y tenían muy poco en común. Pero eso no cambiaba los sentimientos y el lazo de sangre entre ellas. Dejando a parte la rivalidad entre ellas, Akane era más una hermana para ella que Kasumi. Kasumi había tomado la carga de la maternidad tras la muerte de Madre; había hecho el sacrificio y había crecido deprisa para que sus hermanas disfrutar su juventud, y la típica rivalidad entre hermanas había desaparecido en ella.

Era cierto, ella y Akane discutían frecuentemente, y muy pocas veces veían las cosas del mismo modo.

Pero eso no importaba.

Era hora de traer de vuelta a su hermana pequeña. Nabiki se levantó y dejó la habitación, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras ella. Entonces siguió por el pasillo y echó un vistazo en la habitación de los Saotome. Ranma estaba durmiendo profundamente, encogido, con una fina línea de saliva bajando desde la comisura de sus labios hasta la almohada. Las marcas de agotamiento que habían surcado su rostro la noche anterior parecían haberse suavizado ligeramente. Sonriendo con satisfacción, ella cerró la puerta con cuidado y bajó las escaleras.

Kasumi la vio cuando se dirigía a la puerta principal. -¡Vaya, Nabiki! Hoy te has levantado realmente temprano. ¿Vas a salir?-

-Volveré en unos minutos, oneechan.- Dijo Nabiki sonriendo, con un brillo perverso en los ojos. -Tengo que hacer un recado.-

RRR

Ukyo quería gritar.

Pero por supuesto no lo hizo. Las prometidas bonitas no gritaban.

En vez de eso, gruñó, llevándose las rodillas a la barbilla mientras descansaba acurrucada en su futón prestado, mirando al techo del salón de la residencia Tendo. Su largo pelo se extendía sobre la almohada bajo su cabeza como un sedoso halo castaño y su ceño se frunció en frustración sobre sus brillantes ojos verdes que parpadearon ante un conflicto de emociones.

_-¿Por qué me hago esto__?_ -pensó.

La oportunidad de su vida acababa de serle servida en bandeja, gracias al desastroso viaje de Shampoo a China. Pero no estaba contenta con la forma en que esta oportunidad se había presentado. Incluso aunque el turbulento roma... esto, relación... de Ranchan con Akane la volvía loca de frustración a veces, ella no deseaba que le ocurriese nada malo a su rival.

De hecho, se sentía mal por que Akane se hubiese ido. Por extraño que pareciera, ella y Akane eran casi... ¿amigas? Pero esa no era la única razón. Podía ver lo mal que la situación al completo estaba afectando a la familia Tendo. La alegre actitud de Kasumi estaba marcada por la pena y la preocupación. Ukyo no había visto a Tendo-san, pero sabía que Kasumi le estaba llevando la comida a su habitación, haciéndola pensar que el pobre hombre, destrozado por el dolor, se había encerrado en sí mismo. Y Nabiki...

No sabía qué pensar acerca de Nabiki. De todos los cercanos a Akane, la hermana Tendo mediana parecía la menos afectada por su desaparición, al menos emocionalmente. Nabiki era tan fría, calculadora y distante como siempre. Y aún así, la última noche en el Nekohanten...

Ukyo sacudió la cabeza. Las maquinaciones de la mente de Nabiki eran un misterio para ella. No podía entender como alguien podía chantajear, extorsionar y manipular a la gente del modo que ella hacía, y seguir viviendo consigo misma...

_-__Oh, ¿y quién eres tú para juzgar?-_ Pensó irónicamente para sí misma. -_Como si nunca te hubieras beneficiado de las tretas de Nabiki.-_ En su memoria surgieron todas esas veces que había comprado fotos cándidas de Ranma-Kun a Nabiki, o cuando lo había alquilado por una hora para poder pasar tiempo con él.

Ukyo se encogió apenada, abrazando sus rodillas y apretándolas contra el pecho. -_No... No puedo creer que esté tan desesperada por un pedazo de Ranchan como para caer en __**eso-**_.

Y aún así lo había hecho. Y si pudiera, lo volvería a hacer.

Y ahora, Akane se había ido. Desterrada por el hechizo a algún lugar desconocido, dejando a Ranma detrás, con una prometida menos. La oportunidad de su vida. Ahora que Akane estaba fuera de su camino, aunque fuera tan solo temporalmente, podría finalmente mostrarle a Ranchan lo comprensiva, reconfortadora y cariñosa que era en realidad; demostrarle de una vez por todas que ella era la que le convenía. Y sin la violenta y constante presencia de Akane para distraerle, podría finalmente darse cuenta. Y podría al fin empezar a pensar en ella como algo más que tan solo una amiga de la infancia.

Ella sabía, por supuesto, que Shampoo tenía planes similares para Ranchan. Era tan obvio, por la forma en que la zorrita de pelo púrpura había revoloteado sobre él la noche anterior.

Ukyo refunfuñó al acordarse. Aunque no tenía ninguna prueba (y odiaba admitirlo por lo que ello implicaba) tenía la fuerte impresión de que Nabiki podría estar en lo cierto sobre Shampoo. Ella no creía que Shampoo hubiera sido secuestrada en realidad por ningún dragón chino. Todo el asunto del hechizo de sangre tenía que ser tan solo una elaborada treta preparada por Shampoo para quedarse con Ranchan para ella sola. Al menos eso era más fácil de creer que esa fantasiosa historia que Shampoo y Cologne habían expuesto. Aun así, cosas más raras han pasado...

Aunque si lo que ella creía era cierto, entonces Shampoo había fallado al no tomarla en serio como rival por el amor de Ranchan. En eso, la amazona china había cometido un gran error. Shampoo no se había dado cuenta de que con Akane fuera, _ella,_ Ukyo Kuonji, la mejor amiga y confidente de Ranchan, era la siguiente en la cola por su afecto.

_-__La siguiente en la cola...-_ Ukyo hizo una mueca. -_Casi ha sonado como si estuviese esperando para montarme en una atracción de feria.-_

Ella quería comentarle a Ranchan sus sospechas acerca de Shampoo. Lo haría encantada, salvo por una cosa. Él creía la historia de Shampoo. Se había puesto de su parte en contra de Nabiki cuando la astuta chica había expresado exactamente lo que había pasado por la mente Ukyo. Si ella decía algo ahora, corría el riesgo de que la repudiara justo ahora que le tenía a su alcance...

Ukyo suspiró frustrada, estirándose y recorriendo su pelo con las manos mientras se sentaba en el futón. -_Oh Ranchan, ¿por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado?-_

Justo entonces, Kasumi apareció por la puerta del salón. -Buenos días, Ukyo,- dijo. -¿Te apetece desayunar?-

Ukyo observó a la mayor de las hermanas Tendo. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, Kasumi aún encontraba tiempo para pensar en los demás. Sintiéndose extrañamente culpable, Ukyo apartó sus confusas emociones de su mente y sonrió. -Gracias, Kasumi, me encantaría. ¿Necesitas ayuda en la cocina?-

-No, gracias. Ya casi he terminado. ¿Te importaría despertar a Ranma y a Ryouga? Nabiki se ha ido, y tío Saotome ya está sentado a la mesa.-

-Claro, no hay problema,- dijo, arrodillándose para doblar el futón. -_¿Nabiki se ha ido?_ pensó. _¿A donde habrá ido tan temprano?-_

En ese instante, Nabiki entró como una exhalación por la puerta principal. Corriendo por el pasillo, pasó al lado de las dos chicas estupefactas, sosteniendo una pequeña caja contra su pecho, y subió a saltos las escaleras, tomando los escalones de dos en dos. Desapareció entonces en su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Oh cielos,- dijo Kasumi, mirando a las escaleras. -Jamás había visto a Nabiki con tanta prisa. Me pregunto qué estará haciendo.-

Ukyo sacudió la cabeza, confundida. -No tengo ni idea,- dijo. -_Pero conociéndola, debe ser algo intrigante.-_

Kasumi volvió a la cocina. Ukyo terminó de doblar el futón y las sábanas, apilándolas con cuidado en una esquina. Entonces subió por las escaleras, deteniéndose frente a la habitación de Nabiki. Intentó escuchar lo que pudiera estar haciendo la chica, pero al otro lado de la puerta estaba todo mortalmente silencioso.

Ukyo frunció el ceño confundida, entonces se encogió de hombros y fue a la puerta de Ranchan.

Tocó a la puerta. -Ranchan, levántate, es hora de desayunar.-

No hubo respuesta. Ella abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y echó un vistazo. Ranma estaba todavía dormido, tumbado de espaldas, desarropado y llevando tan solo su camilla de asillas y sus calzoncillos. Tenía los brazos levantados uno a cada lado de la cabeza y la boca ligeramente abierta. Roncaba suavemente.

Parecía tan tranquilo. En esos momentos, parecía imposible que pudiera ser el centro del entramado de caos y malentendidos que siempre parecían rodearle.

Ukyo parpadeó, y se dio cuenta de la sonrisa tonta que se le había formado en la cara mientras miraba a Ranma. ¡Estaba tan _guapo_ cuando dormía! Akane era tan afortunada. Ella probablemente le vería así todo el tiempo...

Ukyo tragó saliva, y cortó el pensamiento cuando afloraron sus mezcladas emociones respecto a la desaparición de Akane. Volviendo a dejarlas de lado se acercó a Ranma, arrodillándose a su lado.

-Oye,- dijo, poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro para sacudirle ligeramente. "despierta. Es hora de comer. ¿No querrás perderte el desayuno, verdad?- Ella volvió a moverle.

Ranma suspiró, frotándose la frente con el brazo, murmuró algo incoherente y se dio la vuelta. Aun parecía estar dormido.

Ukyo sonrió y sintió humedecérsele los ojos. Eso era tan... tan _suyo._ Observarle, estar cerca de él... Se preguntaba como sería despertarse cada mañana y verle así, estando a su lado. Al pensarlo, su corazón se encendió de tal manera que parecía que iba a arder. Ukyo se llevó una mano al pecho para controlar la sensación, casi temiendo que su cuerpo físico no pudiese contener las emociones que estaba sintiendo. -_Ahora sé lo que significa ese viejo dicho,-_ pensó, mirando a Ranma con los ojos humedecidos. -_Te quiero tanto, que me duele.-_

-Oye, idiota,- dijo, hablando tanto para sí como para Ranma mientras contenía las lagrimas y le sacudía de nuevo. -Despiértate ya.-

-Unghh,- gruñó Ranma, moviendo su brazo débilmente como si quisiera apartar lo que fuera que enturbiaba su descanso. Ukyo se rió.

-No lo despiertes.-

Ukyo contuvo la respiración y se dio la vuelta para ver a Nabiki detrás de ella apoyada en el marco de la puerta y mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-¡N-Nabiki! Me has asustado. Kasumi me pidió que lo despertara para que desayune, yo... -

La expresión de Nabiki se suavizó, pero aun quedaba furia en sus ojos. Ukyo se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que su rabia no iba dirigida a ella. -_¿Contra quién, entonces? Tal vez tenga que ver con la caja que tenía...-_

-Déjalo dormir, Ukyo. No ha descansado desde que se levantó el viernes.-

-¡¿El viernes? ¡Pero si hoy es lunes!-

-Exacto.- La comisura de los labios de Nabiki formó una media sonrisa. -Te apuesto 2000 yenes a que si le dejas, no se levantará hasta que anochezca.-

Ukyo sabía que era mejor no apostar contra Nabiki. -Paso,- dijo, agitando una mano y poniéndose en pie. -Lo siento, no tenía ni idea de que había estado tanto sin dormir.-

-Si, bueno,- dijo Nabiki, girando y volviendo por el pasillo, -la desaparición de Akane y esas voces en su cabeza le han afectado bastante.-

-...- Ukyo siguió a Nabiki en silencio hacia las escaleras.

Ryouga estaba ya despierto y sentado a la mesa mientras Kasumi servía el desayuno. Ukyo se sentó a su lado y lanzó una mirada despectiva a Genma-panda, quien ya estaba devorando su comida a una velocidad alarmante. -Será cerdo...- murmuró, sin darse cuenta del respingo que dio Ryouga.

Ryouga miró de reojo a Ukyo, y se relajó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a Genma. Suspirando con alivio se volvió hacia Kasumi. -Gracias, Kasumi,- dijo, mientras ella terminaba de llenar su plato. -Siento mucho si somos una molestia y todo eso...-

-Tonterías,- dijo Kasumi. Ella sonreía como de costumbre, pero Ryouga podía ver que los días pasados habían dejado su marca en ella. Su sonrisa era sincera, pero sus ojos estaban tristes y cansados. -Sé que tanto tú como Ukyo haríais cualquier cosa que pudierais para ayudar a Ranma a encontrar a Akane. Es agradable saber que tienen tan buenos amigos.-

Ukyo y Ryouga bajaron la cabeza y se miraron las manos avergonzados.

-¿Nabiki, no vas a desayunar?- dijo Kasumi girándose cuando Nabiki pasó a su lado y se fue hacia la puerta principal llevando su chaqueta de invierno, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-No hay tiempo, oneechan,- dijo sin darse la vuelta. Entonces murmuró, -Todo esta silencioso ahora. Ha llegado el momento de que remueva un poco el caldero para ver qué sale a la superficie.-

Y salió por la puerta.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- preguntó Ryouga, mirando a Ukyo.

Ukyo arqueó una ceja, confundida. -Algo de un caldero silencioso, creo, pero no me preguntes lo que ha querido decir.-

-Cielos,- dijo Kasumi.

RRR

Mousse estaba agachado, barriendo los trozos de cristal de la puerta destrozada, cuando Nabiki llegó al Nekohanten. -No te molestes,- dijo sin prestarle mucha atención, entrando por la puerta y rodeando al joven chino. -entro yo sola.-

Mousse se incorporó y escudriñó a través de sus gafas. -¿Nabiki Tendo? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano?-

-Oh, no mucho.- Dijo ella, mostrando una reluciente sonrisa, sin saber o importarle si Mousse podía verla o no. -Solo pensé en pasar por aquí y charlar con la momia unos minutos.-

-Chica insolente.-

La sonrisa de Nabiki se tornó reptiliana de repente y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a Cologne. La apolillada anciana estaba haciendo equilibrio en su bastón en la puerta de la cocina. Shampoo estaba detrás de ella.

Mucho mejor.

-Bien, Nabiki Tendo ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Cologne, despreocupadamente. -No abriremos hasta las diez, así que si quieres comer tendrás que venir más tarde.-

-Sabes que no es por eso por lo que estoy aquí,- respondió Nabiki.

La anciana Amazona y la joven adolescente se miraron la una a la otra durante unos instantes, sin parpadear ninguna de las dos, como dos serpientes de cascabel preparadas para atacar. Shampoo y Mousse contemplaron incómodos el silencioso intercambio de miradas.

Finalmente habló Cologne. -No leo las mentes, jovencita. ¿Vas a contarme lo que quieres, o me vas dejar que siga con mi trabajo? Soy una mujer ocupada, ya sabes.-

Nabiki alzó una ceja. -Oh sí, ya sé. Has tenido mucho trabajo las últimas semanas. O quizás desde antes. Dime ¿exactamente cuanto tiempo te costó inventarte ese fantasioso relato del rapto del dragón chino cuando decidiste lanzarle el hechizo de sangre a mi hermana?-

Cologne frunció el ceño. -Así que de eso se trata. Sigues pensando que esto es un complot para deshacerse de Akane y atrapar a Ranma ¿Verdad?-

-Para exponerlo con claridad… sí.-

La vieja bruja suspiró. -Siento que opines así. Puedo ver que tu mente está cerrada, así que probablemente no hay nada que pueda decir o hacer para convencerte de la verdad.-

Nabiki sonrió con indiferencia. -Tienes razón en ese punto. Sin embargo, eso no significa que yo no tenga un par de cosas que podrían convencer a Ranma de que lo que tú llamas verdad no es más que una sarta de mentiras.-

-¿Es eso cierto?- La voz de Cologne era gélida como un glaciar.

-Mm-hm.- Asintió Nabiki. -Cosas como señalar los grandes agujeros en tu historia que él estaba demasiado agotado y distraído para darse cuenta de ellos. Tales como, si ese hechizo supuestamente era para hacerle que odiase a Shampoo, y tuvo éxito en llevarse a mi hermana y en ponerle esas voces en la cabeza, ¿Por qué entonces las voces no le hicieron odiar a Shampoo? Seguramente, para un hechizo tan poderoso, eso hubiese sido lo más fácil de conseguir.-

Shampoo palideció. Nabiki le sonrió, lenta y fríamente, con los ojos relucientes.

Cologne miró a Nabiki fijamente. -No lo entiendes, chica inconsciente. Permíteme explicarte. El propósito del hechizo era apartar el corazón de Ranma de Shampoo. La mecánica del hechizo, para cumplir ese propósito, involucraba la desaparición de tu hermana y la colocación de las voces en la mente de Ranma.-

Nabiki parpadeó. Cologne sonrió y continuó, hablando con claro y frío razonamiento. -No hay nada en el hechizo actualmente que forzase a Ranma a odiar a Shampoo alterando mágicamente sus sentimientos. El dragón sabía que una vez lanzado el hechizo, Shampoo quedaría como la más probable culpable. La furia de Ranma (la cual debo añadir que _existió_) era completamente natural, y libre completamente de ningún control mental mágico, lo cual era justamente lo que buscaba el dragón.-

-Ahora puedes ver la malicia del plan del dragón. El dragón quería romper el espíritu de Shampoo con el conocimiento de que Ranma la odiaba por su propia voluntad, sin ninguna influencia que alterase su mente actuando sobre él. Como puedes ver, el hechizo cumplió, de hecho, su propósito. Sin embargo, afortunadamente Shampoo y yo escapamos del dragón (algo con lo que la bestia no contaba) y volvimos a Japón tan pronto como nos fue posible con la esperanza de deshacer el daño desencadenado por la maldad del dragón.-

La sonrisa de Nabiki se derrumbó en una expresión de derrota. El rostro arrugado de Cologne formó entonces una fría sonrisa.

-Como sabrás,- continuó la vieja momia, -Ranma ya no está enojado con Shampoo y conmigo. Hemos deshecho al menos la mitad del daño. Ahora trataremos de deshacer la otra mitad, descubriendo una forma de romper el hechizo de sangre y devolverte a tu hermana.-

Cologne se acercó a Nabiki, que parpadeaba sorprendida. -De veras que queremos ayudarte, pero sería agradable si dejases de levantar esas acusaciones infundadas contra nosotras. Entiendo que quieras a Akane de vuelta. Todos lo queremos. Danos una oportunidad, y haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para ayudarte.-

Nabiki parpadeó y su rostro se disolvió en una fría inexpresividad. –_Maldición-_ pensó. -_Es buena.-_

Su expresión se endureció. -Bien, te dejaré ganar esta,- dijo, forzando rabia en la frialdad de su voz. -Has pasado más tiempo pensando en una historia del que originalmente te acredité. Si piensas que voy a rendirme tan fácilmente, piénsatelo de nuevo. Voy a demostrarle a Ranma que vosotras estáis detrás del hechizo de sangre.-

Cologne suspiró y sacudió la cabeza como si tratara pacientemente con una niña no muy brillante. -¿Y cómo estabas planeando hacer eso? ¿Con esto?- dijo, sosteniendo una pequeña grabadora hecha a mano que hacía unos instantes, estaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Nabiki. Aún seguía grabando. Nabiki palideció.

-¿Esperabas engañarnos, eh chica? ¿Recogerlo en una cinta y hacérselo escuchar a Ranma como prueba indiscutible de nuestra malicia?- Se la lanzó de vuelta a Nabiki, que la cogió torpemente. -Adelante, ve y ponle esta conversación. Seguro que la encontrará fascinante. Ahora, si no te importa, tenemos un negocio que atender, así como un hechizo que romper.-

Nabiki miró a Cologne, con la expresión indescifrable. Entonces giró sobre sus talones, pasó al lado de un Mousse embobado, y salió por la puerta.

RRR

Shampoo estaba en el recinto de meditación de Cologne, yendo de un lado a otro nerviosamente mientras la anciana amazona ojeaba un antiguo manuscrito. Ella la miró ligeramente irritada.

-Shampoo, cálmate. Como has podido observar, nuestra coartada es sólida. Ni siquiera el escrutinio de esa entrometida de Nabiki Tendo ha sido capaz de penetrarla. En todo caso, lo único que ha hecho ha sido establecer la validez de nuestra proclama.-

Shampoo dejó de dar vueltas y miró a Cologne, con el rostro pálido, con cara de preocupación, pero de expresión firme. -Bisabuela, yo preocupada. Nabiki, la chica entrometida, ella perceptiva. Ella...- Shampoo bajó la voz, aun a sabiendas de que Mousse había ido a unos recados. -Ella sabe que nosotras lanzamos hechizo de sangre.-

-¿Cuál es el problema? No le servirá de nada. No convencerá al futuro yerno. Ya viste como intercedió por ti la pasada noche cuando ella fue a por nosotras en ese momento. Te lo digo, biznieta, ese chico es prácticamente tuyo. Cuando finalmente acepte el hecho de que nunca volverá a ver a Akane, caerá directo en tus brazos, y tú estarás allí para confortarle y para ser su esposa. Entonces tu honor será restaurado y podremos volver juntos a casa.-

Shampoo se hundió en el suelo, con los brazos alrededor de los hombros y estremeciéndose como si estuviera helada. -Espero que tu tengas razón, bisabuela.-

-Por supuesto que la tengo.-

-Bien,- dijo Shampoo. -_Porque tengo una sensación horrible acerca de todo esto. Hemos hecho demasiado, hemos ido demasiado lejos...-_

-¿Hay... - Shampoo se detuvo y tragó saliva. -¿Hay forma de traer Akane de vuelta?-

Cologne se volvió y fijó la vista en su biznieta, frunciendo el ceño. -¿Por qué preguntas eso?- dijo fríamente.

Shampoo se encogió bajo la mirada de Cologne, pero entonces se incorporó. Después de todo, se había enfrentado al Anciano. Había luchado contra hordas de demonios y había lanzado un hechizo de sangre pagando con su propia sangre el precio. Después de todo eso, debería ser capaz de enfrentarse a su bisabuela sin miedo. -Porque,- dijo con firmeza, -la marcha de Akane no solo afecta Ranma... o Nabiki. Su familia echa de menos. Mousse contarme que padre, destrozado por dentro. Él poder morir de tanta tristeza.-

Cologne contempló a Shampoo especulativamente, sorprendida ante la muestra del espíritu desafiante de la joven. Lo había visto a menudo, pero nunca antes dirigido hacia ella. -Eso no nos afecta. ¿Por qué te preocupas?-

Shampoo frunció el ceño mientras buscaba las palabras justas para que su bisabuela entendiera. -No... No es honorable. Tal vez... tras llevar Ranma a China... tal vez podríamos traer de vuelta Akane para que su padre no muera. Ranma no necesita saber que ella regresa.-

Cologne guardó silencio y Shampoo esperó pacientemente.

-Hay un hechizo...- dijo Cologne al fin, -pero me temo que es imposible hacerlo sin la presencia de Ranma, dejándolo fuera de la cuestión.-

El semblante de Shampoo se derrumbó.

-Lo siento Shampoo.- La voz de Cologne estaba sorprendentemente cargada de simpatía. -Tu deseo es honorable, pero fuera de alcance. Alégrate al menos de que pronto tendrás a tu marido a tu lado.-

-Sí, bisabuela.- Shampoo suspiró. -Soy feliz por eso.-

RRR

Unas horas más tarde, Nabiki entró corriendo en su habitación, cerró con fuerza la puerta tras ella, se sentó en su escritorio y conectó los auriculares en el stereo. Colocándose los auriculares sobre los oídos, cogió la caja con la que había llegado corriendo a casa y le dio la vuelta. Una cinta de casette cayó en su mano abierta.

Deslizó la cinta en el equipo stereo, pulsó el botón de play y escuchó. Tras unos momentos apretó el botón de avance rápido. -Sí, sí,- murmuró. -Empecemos con esto.- Un poco después volvió a darle al botón de play y escuchó su propia voz.

-...cuanto tiempo te costó inventarte ese fantasioso relato del rapto del dragón chino cuando decidiste lanzarle el hechizo de sangre a mi hermana?-

-Así que de eso se trata. Sigues pensando que esto es un complot para deshacerse de Akane y atrapar a Ranma ¿Verdad?-

-Para exponerlo con claridad… sí.-

Nabiki suspiró y pulsó el botón de pasada rápida. No quería volver a escuchar esa tediosa explicación de nuevo.

Play.

-...a actualmente que forzase a Ranma a...-

Adelante. Play.

-... devolverte a tu hermana...-

Adelante. Play.

-... piensas que voy a rendirme tan fácilmente...-

Casi ahí. Adelante. Play.

-...te importa, tenemos un negocio que atender, así como un hechizo que romper.-

Perfecto.

Una larga pausa. El sonido de unos pasos caminando sobre cristal roto. Otra larga pausa.

La voz de Mousse. -Guau, estaba _enfadada._-

Cologne. -Mousse, termina de barrer esos cristales, y ve a pedir que nos hagan una nueva puerta. Cuando hayas terminado, vuelve y pon un panel provisional sobre la entrada.-

-Pero yo…-

_¡Whap!_

-¡Gah! okay, okay, ya voy. Ay...-

Sonido de cristales. Mousse murmurando algo ininteligible y con toda probabilidad profano. Pasos desvaneciéndose mientras Mousse se marcha. Pausa larga.

Una pausa aun mayor.

Nabiki golpeaba impacientemente el escritorio con los dedos.

Aun nada, tan solo silencio. -_Vaya por dios, ¿es que esta gente no se habla entre sí?-_ Pulsó el botón de búsqueda y la cinta comenzó a avanzar a través de varios minutos de silencio. La frustración de Nabiki creció con cada vuelta de la cinta. ¡Nada! Todo ese trabajo para...

_Click._ Play.

-…buela, yo preocupada. Nabiki, la chica entrometida, ella perceptiva. Ella... Ella sabe que nosotras lanzamos hechizo de sangre.-

_-__¡SÍ! ¡BINGO!-_ Nabiki alzó los puños en silenciosa victoria. -_¡DEJA EL CEBO, ESPERA, TOCADO Y HUNDIDO! ¡SABÍA que era buena idea llenar de micrófonos su casa antes de que llegaran de china!-_

Ella escuchó, con la mente en éxtasis, y aun así de nuevo con su apariencia reservada y tranquila mientras oía a Cologne y Shampoo confesar toda la trama. -_Esto es hermoso,-_ pensó. -_Es... un trabajo de arte.-_ Ahí estaba. Toda la historia. Inmortalizada en una cinta. En japonés, inclusive. Ni siquiera tendría que molestarse en conseguir un traductor. Apenas podía esperar para...

-… forma de traer Akane de vuelta?-

Nabiki se quedó helada. Entonces su mano reaccionó y pulsó el botón de rebobinado.

Play.

-...supuesto que la tengo.-

-Bien.-

Larga pausa.

-¿Hay... Hay forma de traer Akane de vuelta?-

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

-Porque... la marcha de Akane no solo afecta Ranma... o Nabiki. Su familia echa de menos. Mousse contarme que padre, destrozado por dentro. Él poder morir de tanta tristeza.-

Nabiki apretó los puños convulsivamente y su mascara de impasividad se resquebrajó. Lágrimas... lágrimas reales, no las teatrales en las que ella era experta, se formaron en sus ojos y parpadeó temblando de rabia. ¿_Cómo se atreven...?_

-Eso no nos afecta. ¿Por qué te preocupas?-

-No... no es honorable. Tal vez... tras llevar Ranma a China... tal vez podríamos traer de vuelta Akane para que su padre no muera. Ranma no necesita saber que ella regresa.-

Nabiki contuvo el aliento. Escuchó, con los ojos abiertos y sin parpadear.

-Hay un hechizo... pero me temo que es imposible hacerlo sin la presencia de Ranma, dejándolo fuera de la cuestión.-

La mano de Nabiki pulsó de nuevo el rebobinar.

Play.

-... un hechizo... pero me temo que es imposible hacerlo sin la presencia de Ranma...-

Stop.

Nabiki sonrió.

RRR

El Nekohanten estaba lleno, atiborrado de clientes para la hora del almuerzo. Cologne tenía las manos llenas, habiendo mandado tanto a Mousse como a Shampoo a sus servicios de entrega a domicilio, pero no era nada que ella no pudiera manejar. Usando el truco de las castañas, tenía los pedidos calientes y listos casi en el mismo momento en que eran ordenados, para el deleite de los clientes.

Ella echó un vistazo a la puerta de la entrada cuando se abrió de nuevo. Nabiki Tendo entró y caminó directa hacia ella con una confianza que Cologne encontró extrañamente perturbadora. -_Esa chica,-_ pensó, frunciendo el ceño. -_¿Cuántas veces le llevará darse cuenta de que es 200 años demasiado joven para vencerme?-_ Nabiki se sentó con naturalidad delante del mostrador, directamente enfrente de Cologne. -Okay, vieja bruja,- dijo, sonriendo ligeramente, mirando a la anciana a través de sus otros entreabiertos. -Tenemos que hablar. Si fuera tú cerraría el restaurante.-

Cologne se erizó ante la audacia de la chica. -¿Qué pasa esta vez?- dijo irritadamente. -¿Otro intento de forzar una confesión mía? He notado que has vuelto a traer tu grabadora contigo. ¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta de que…-

Nabiki sacó la grabadora, con una sonrisa malamente contenida y apretó el botón del play.

"-Ella sabe que nosotras lanzamos hechizo de sangre.-"

"-¿Cuál es el problema? No le servirá de nada. No convencerá al futuro yerno. Ya viste como intercedió por ti la pasada noche cuando ella fue a por nosotras en ese momento. Te lo digo, biznieta, ese chico es prácticamente tuyo. Cuando finalmente acepte el hecho de que nunca volverá a ver a Akane, caerá directo en tus brazos, y tú estarás allí para confortarle y para ser su esposa. Entonces tu honor será restaurado y podremos volver juntos a casa.-"

Nabiki pulsó el botón de stop. El rostro de Cologne se había vuelto del color del papel de arroz.

-¿Qué decías?- dijo Nabiki dulcemente.

Cologne tomó visiblemente control sobre sí misma. Hubo un destello repentino y Nabiki se encontró con las manos vacías. Momentos más tarde, vio los aplastados restos de su grabadora cayendo de las manos de la vieja bruja.

Nabiki puso los ojos en blanco. -Oh por favor,- dijo desdeñosamente. -¿Realmente crees que yo no haría copias de esa cinta? En estos momentos, cerca de 50 copias han sido distribuidas entre 50 de mis... asociados... por todo Tokyo y el área colindante. Tienen ordenes de llevársela directamente a Ranma y hacérsela escuchar si me ocurriera cualquier cosa.- Ella se echó hacia atrás en el taburete, con las manos detrás de la cabeza. -Se lo pondré de todas maneras. Después de todo, sería una lastima que ese 'dragón' se tomase tantas molestias en lanzar un hechizo para que Ranma odie a Shampoo... y que no funcione.-

Los ojos de Cologne estaban fruncidos con furia y su aura de combate ardía. Los clientes del Nekohanten, viendo esto, se levantaron con cuidado de sus sillas y llevaron a cabo una apresurada retirada por la puerta principal. En cuestión de segundos, el lugar estaba vacío salvo por Nabiki y Cologne.

-Hmm,- dijo Nabiki pensativamente. -Yo tendría cuidado con eso si fuera tú. Parece malo para el negocio.-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- siseó Cologne a través de sus dientes apretados.

Nabiki sonrió y de inclinó hacia delante, descansando los codos sobre el mostrador. -Okay, este es el trato. Quiero a mi hermana de vuelta. Tú sabes un hechizo que la hará volver. Por supuesto, lanzar ese hechizo destruiría completamente tu elaborado plan para atrapar a Ranma, pero... Bueno, eso sería demasiado malo para ti. Voy a darte una elección.-

Cologne no podía creer que hubiese sido derrotada por este impertinente despojo de chica. Tenía que haber alguna forma de recuperar la ventaja... -¿Una elección?- preguntó, tragándose visiblemente su rabia.

-Así es. La elección es esta: Haces el hechizo que trae a Akane de vuelta, y yo no le expongo tu confesión a Ranma. No haces el hechizo que trae a Akane de vuelta, y tendrás un artista marcial extremadamente furioso, preparado para partirlos a ti y a tu preciosa biznieta en pedazos.-

Cologne la miró enmudecida.

Nabiki sonrió complacidamente.

_-__Jaque_ _mate, vieja bruja,-_ pensó.

-Te daré una hora para que te lo pienses,- dijo, deslizándose del taburete y dirigiéndose a la puerta. -Pero si fuera tú, recortaría mis perdidas mientras aún puedo.- Se volvió y miró a Cologne una última vez. -Ranma no tiene por qué enterarse de nada,- dijo llanamente. -Realmente no tengo ningún interés en ello. Él puede cuidar de sí mismo. Tan solo quiero a mi hermana de vuelta.-

Y salió por la puerta, dejando a Cologne aturdida y boquiabierta.

RRR

Fin de la séptima parte.

Hola….. mmmm porque me tarde? Pues bien verán, esta historia la tengo guardada en una usb, el miércoles que iba a publicar, la inserto en mi procesador y resulta que no tengo NADA¡, pues nada que le entro un virus y me borro todo T-T por eso ahora estoy al igual que ustedes, lo que ustedes leen es lo que yo tengo en español u.u

Y bueno hablando de otra cosa les agradezco a los que dejaron review (que fueron solo dos) por tomarse el tiempo de escribir algunas palabras ;D y a los que no también les agradezco que pasen por aquí ;D

Nos leemos en 15 días (bueno en 10 n.n) hasta pronto…


	8. Chapter 8

Hearts of Ice

Parte 8: Barreras (Barriers)

Por Krista Perry

RRR

-¿Querías verme, Yuki-san?-

La mujer de la nieve levantó la vista de sus escritos, con su larga cabellera blanca fluyendo a su alrededor hasta el suelo, para ver a Akane en la puerta de sus aposentos, sonriéndole. La joven llevaba puesto el nuevo traje de seda de color zafiro y sus pantalones a juego con tiras doradas que había confeccionado para ella. El atuendo estaba ajustado por la cintura con un cinturón dorado, para dar énfasis a sus curvas femeninas. Colgada a la espalda estaba su ahora siempre presente katana; un regalo de Masakazu.

Yuki-onna le devolvió cálidamente la sonrisa y le indicó a Akane que se sentara. -Entonces, ¿te gusta?- preguntó mientras Akane se sentaba junto a ella.

Akane sonrió y acarició la seda de su chaqueta. -Oh sí, gracias. Es precioso. Y muy cómodo, no aprieta nada.- Entonces su sonrisa dejó paso a una gran gota de sudor. -Aunque no sé cuanto va a durar. Ese oni tan persistente de ayer me dejó hecho jirones el anterior.-

-Ah, bueno. Si se estropea, eso me dará una excusa para hacerte otro, como de costumbre.- Yuki-onna sonrió, pero entonces alzó una ceja preocupada. -¿Cómo está tu brazo? ¿Mejor?-

-Gracias a ti.- Akane extendió el brazo para que la mujer de la nieve lo examinara. -Difícilmente se diría que me lo quemé. Si hubiera saltado un segundo antes, no me habría alcanzado con esa llamarada.- Ella suspiró, apartándose de los ojos los mechones de pelo oscuro y jugueteó con uno que le llegaba a los hombros. -Sensei me lo va a echar en cara, estoy segura.-

La mujer de la nieve se rió. -Bueno, podrías contarle que yo he dicho que me aseguraré de que tenga un resfriado durante una semana si lo hace. Además, por lo que he oído, el oni se llevó la peor parte.-

Akane se sonrojó, complacida y se rió ligeramente. -Bueno, digamos tan solo que dudo que ese oni en particular vuelva detrás de ti en un futuro próximo.-

-Me alegro mucho de oír eso. Sabes, he estado observando tus luchas de entrenamiento con Masakazu. Te estás volviendo una experta con tu espada.-

-Bueno, aun queda mucho espacio para mejorar,- dijo Akane. -Estoy aun a años luz de derrotar a Sensei.- -_Je. Aun así sería capaz de ofrecerle a Ranma una buena pelea,-_ pensó, sabiendo que era mejor no expresar pensamientos acerca de su prometido demasiado alto enfrente de la Mujer de las Nieves. Yuki-onna no diría nada, pero siempre que mencionaba a Ranma, Akane podía sentir que su amiga se volvía fría y enojada. Suspiró, con una triste sonrisa en el rostro. -_Me pregunto qué estará haciendo. Seguro que se sorprendería si me viese ahora...-_

Gracias el riguroso y despiadado entrenamiento de Masakazu-Sensei los últimos nueve meses, había desarrollado sus habilidades de combate hasta el punto de ser ahora una luchadora a tener en cuenta. Era más rápida y diestra de lo que había sido nunca – o jamás hubiera esperado ser – y su habilidad con la espada había hecho más que sobrepasar cualquier cosa que hubiera visto a Kuno hacer con su bokken.

Akane sonrió traviesamente, recordando el momento en que Masakazu-Sensei había decidido entrenarla en el uso de la espada. Ante su insistencia, ella había tratado de desarrollar un ataque de energía. Tras tres semanas, Masakazu se había llevado las manos a su emplumada cabeza en exasperación...

Recuerdo…

-Akane,- gruñó el tengu, -¿Cómo es posible que seas incapaz de captar este simple y fundamental aspecto de las artes marciales? No puedes esperar derrotar a un demonio sin aprender a enfocar tu energía. No puedes simplemente darle un _puñetazo_ a un demonio, ¿sabes? Los habitantes de este reino deben ser derrotados con energía _espiritual_.-

-Lo sé, ya lo sé,- soltó Akane, con la boca torcida de frustración. -¡Es solo que _no_ puedo! ¡No sé por qué!- Entonces la rabia se desvaneció y se dejó caer al suelo, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas. Se miró abatidamente a las manos, con su pelo corto colgando en mechones frente a sus cansados y tristes ojos.

-¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? Ranma hacía que pareciese fácil,- dijo en voz baja. -Él se concentraba, y la energía salía de sus manos.- Recordó la descarga de energía que él lanzó contra el hechizo. Ella no le había visto usar tal cantidad de poder antes. Sí, le había dejado totalmente agotado, pero él había invocado y enfocado el poder sin esfuerzo. Otra vez, cuando se trataba de artes marciales, Ranma parecía hacer _todo_ tan fácilmente...

-¿De vuelta a Ranma, no es así?- preguntó el tengu, y sus ojos parpadearon con una simpatía que ella no alcanzó a ver. Él suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. -Encuentro sorprendente que puedas contener tantos sentimientos entremezclados hacia ese chico en tu corazón. Un instante estás doliéndote por su falta y al siguiente estás locamente celosa por su superior habilidad como artista marcial, o por pensar que podría estar pasando el tiempo con una de sus 'otras prometidas'-

-Lo de las prometidas lo entiendo,- dijo él, cuando Akane se encogió ante su tono exasperado. -Pero ¿cómo puedes envidiarle cuando él sobresale en algo de lo que está tan orgulloso, y que le da tanta felicidad? Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero tenía la impresión de que tú estabas enamorada de Ranma.-

Akane se sonrojó tanto por la vergüenza como por la pena. Vergüenza porque, aunque ella lo había admitido, le seguía sonando extraño tener a alguien opinando de sus verdaderos sentimientos por Ranma – algo que el tengu hacía frecuentemente, a pesar de su despiadado hábito de atormentarla con la voz de Ranma durante sus combates de entrenamiento. Pena porque sabía que Masakazu-Sensei tenía razón. Si realmente quería a Ranma, no debería enfadarse con él solo porque estaba dotado para las artes marciales, cuando _ella_ tenía que luchar y pelear por cada ápice de mejora en sus habilidades. Debería estar orgullosa de él, feliz por él.

En realidad, ella _estaba_ orgullosa de él. Aunque nunca lo hubiese admitido unos meses antes, Ranma era fuerte y ágil y... apuesto. Y tan agradable cuando se lo proponía. Cuando ella le _permitía_ serlo...

El recuerdo de Ranma haciendo sus katas matutinas surgió en su mente. Su fluida gracia, su intensa concentración, la forma en que sus músculos perfectamente entonados se movían mientras seguía cada complicada rutina... Ella recordaba estar observándole desde la ventana de su habitación, con su expresión sorprendentemente suave y sintiéndose orgullosa, alegre en su corazón por que él fuera su prometido. _Si tan solo se lo hubiera dicho..._

Ella suspiró. Lágrimas de nuevo. Se las secó enojadamente. ¿Cómo iba a pasar por seis años y medio de esto? Tenía tantos remordimientos sobre como había manejado su relación con Ranma, tanto miedo de que nunca tuviera la oportunidad de decirle lo que realmente sentía...

_-__Oh Ranma. Te echo de menos. Por favor, no te olvides de mí...-_

-Akane. Quiero que tengas esto.-

Akane levantó la vista, secándose la humedad de sus ojos, para ver a Masakazu ofreciéndole una katana con la hoja descansando sobre sus emplumadas manos. Ella se levantó, con la confusión recorriendo su rostro mientras tomaba la espada por la empuñadura y la sostenía.

-¿Tú... quieres que aprenda kendo?- preguntó, tratando de apartar los pensamientos hacia Ranma para poder concentrarse en las enseñanzas de su Sensei. Le dio a la espada un giro circular experimental con un movimiento de su muñeca. Su peso y balance se ajustaban a ella perfectamente, y sonrió. Se había entrenado un poco en el kendo, pero sabía por propia experiencia que cualquier cosa que Masakazu le enseñase sobrepasaba siempre todo lo que ella hubiera aprendido antes de llegar al plano Kami. Era como si todo el entrenamiento que había hecho en el plano mortal hubiera sido en una habitación en penumbras, mientras que ser entrenada por el Tengu era como correr las cortinas y dejar que entrase la luz del sol.

-En realidad,- respondió, -quiero intentar un pequeño experimento para ver si te ayuda a enfocar tu ki. Sé que no te falta,- dijo, con sus ojos negros reluciendo. -Tu aura de combate, la cual arde con tanta frecuencia, es una prueba de ello.-

Akane contempló admirada la afilada hoja. Era un arma preciosa. -¿Pero como va a ayudarme una espada a concentrar mi ki?-

El tengu ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó, al estilo de las aves. -Creo que tu problema con el enfoque de energía es tu incapacidad de encontrar tu propio camino. Has pasado demasiado tiempo tratando de imitar los métodos de Ranma, cuando estos no se ajustan a ti. Piensa en la vez que Ranma trató de dominar el Shishi Houkodan de Ryouga. Él no pudo dominarlo porque no encajaba con su personalidad.-

Akane parpadeó, pero no dijo nada. Ella siempre encontraba enojante la forma en la que el tengu era capaz de extraer memorias de su mente y usarlas como ejemplos didácticos. Aun así, eso mantenía su honestidad, especialmente consigo misma. Sabía que nunca podría ocultarle nada a Masakazu-Sensei.

-Ranma creó un ataque de energía que funcionaba para él,- continuó. -Tú necesitas hacer lo mismo, pero tú sigues quedándote bajo la sombra de Ranma. Su ataque de ki no te funcionará.- El tengu extendió su emplumada mano y la puso sobre la de Akane. -Debes separarte de ese complejo de inferioridad que tienes, Akane. Tú no eres Ranma, ni Shampoo, ni Ukyo o Kodachi.-

-Pero tú _eres_ Akane. Tan pronto comprendas que eso es suficiente, descubrirás tu foco.-

Masakazu señaló la katana. -Piensa en esto como una parte de ti. Algo único, algo que te distingue de los demás, que te permite salir de la sombra de los demás y brillar con tu propia luz.-

Akane contempló el brillante metal de la espada y la sostuvo por el mango con ambas manos. ¿Podría de veras pensar en ella misma siendo tan brillante y hermosa como esa katana? Cerró los ojos y trató de sentir como si la espada fuera una extensión de sí misma. La voz de Masakazu parecía salir directamente de su mente.

*_Concéntrate en ella, Akane. Piensa en ella como un símbolo de la fuerza que reside en ti. Deja que tu energía fluya a través de ti y de la katana. Permítela ser un conductor de tu ki, una representación física del poder en tu interior._*

Akane trató de imaginar lo que el tengu le estaba diciendo. Sintió su aura de combate construirse a su alrededor y trató de conducirla a través de sus brazos, de sus manos, hacia la sólida y extrañamente confortable empuñadura de la espada y a lo largo de su hoja curvada.

-¡Akane!-

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron ante la exclamación de Masakazu y contempló anonadada la espada que estaba sosteniendo. Parpadeaba con energía azul. Akane dejó escapar un grito de asombro y soltó la katana. Esta chocó contra el suelo y la energía se disipó al instante.

-¡Bien hecho, Akane! Sabía que podrías hacerlo.- Los ojos de Masakazu sonrieron sobre su inexpresivo pico. -¡Eso si que es algo que puede realmente dañar a esos demonios de ahí fuera!-

-Yo...- Akane parpadeó y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Una sonrisa de incredulidad se formó en sus labios. -¿...lo hice?- -_Lo conseguí,-_ pensó extasiada. -_No me lo creo. Tengo un ataque de ki.-_

-Ahora que has conseguido tanto, el resto debería ser fácil.-

La alegría de Akane se desplomó. Sabía por propia experiencia lo que _eso_ significaba. Ella gruñó en una exhausta protesta. -¿El... resto?-

Masakazu le palmeó en el hombro. -¡Por supuesto! Ahora que has conseguido saborear como se enfoca tu energía, necesitas practicar para controlarla. Si pudieras dispararla en descargas controladas desde tu espada, eso realmente les dará una razón a esos demonios para pensárselo dos veces. Y empezaremos con tu entrenamiento en el kendo inmediatamente. Tan solo la espada, especialmente cargada con tu ki, será un arma formidable...-

Fin del recuerdo.

-¿Quieres que trabaje en el hechizo de sangre ahora, o prefieres esperar hasta después de la cena?-

Akane parpadeó, saliendo de su ensoñación. La mujer de la nieve estaba sonriendo, con sus helados ojos azules parpadeando. -¿Y bien? Siento haberte desviado de tus pensamientos. ¿Todos los mortales se quedan con la mirada perdida tan a menudo como tú?-

Akane refunfuñó. -Muy graciosa,- dijo con una fingida seriedad que se disolvió en una sonrisa. -No me importaría si trabajases con el hechizo ahora, siempre y cuando te parezca bien.-

-Muy bien.- Yuki-onna dio unas palmadas a la alfombra que había frente a ella. -Ven, siéntate.-

Akane se puso en la posición de siempre, de espaldas a la mujer de nieve. La mujer de las Nieves se concentró y empezó a remover las briznas de sangre de dragón en el ki de Akane.

Siempre trabajaba en el mismo lugar, en el punto justo entre los hombros de Akane. Cuando Akane le había preguntado por qué, la Mujer de Nieve había respondido simplemente que allí había cierto mechón de sangre de dragón, entretejido profundamente en el hechizo, que si lograba alcanzarlo y quitarlo, resolvería un montón de sus problemas.

Así que cada día, la mujer de Nieve apartaba brizna tras brizna, tratando de contener al resto del hechizo que se movía para rellenar los huecos que dejaba, mientras intentaba alcanzar el problemático trozo que ella insistía que era el núcleo del hechizo.

Akane cerró los ojos, sintiendo la peculiar sensación de la magia mientras la Mujer de la Nieve trabajaba en silencio. Pasaron los minutos.

-Akane...-

Akane miró sobre su hombro. Normalmente no hablaba cuando la Mujer de la Nieve estaba trabajando, no deseando interrumpir su concentración. Se sorprendió de que Yuki-onna se hubiera dirigido a ella. -¿Sí?- preguntó.

De repente sintió detenerse la sensación de la magia cuando las manos de la Mujer de Nieve se quedaron quietas. Akane se dio la vuelta. -¿Algo va mal?- preguntó preocupada. Yuki-onna estaba mirándola con una extraña expresión pensativa. Nunca antes había visto una expresión parecida en el suave rostro de la Mujer de Nieve. -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, creciendo su aprehensión. Tal vez pasaba algo malo con el hechizo de sangre...

-Akane...- dijo la mujer de la Nieve, con sus ojos brillando con una emoción indescriptible. -¿Te gusta... te gusta estar aquí?-

Akane suspiró con alivio y sonrió, tomando una mano de Yuki-onna. -Por supuesto que me gusta,- le dijo. -He aprendido tanto de Masakazu-Sensei y tú... tú has sido tan amable conmigo. Casi como una madre...- Akane enmudeció cuando brotaron lágrimas de los ojos de la mujer de nieve, deslizándose por sus mejillas y enfriándose hasta convertirse en cristales helados.

Akane se asustó, con sus cejas frunciéndose sobre sus ojos marrones con preocupación. Nunca había visto llorar a la Mujer de Nieve antes. -Lo siento ¿He dicho algo malo?-

La mujer de Nieve apartó los cristales de su rostro con una mano blanca y delicada, y sonrió temblorosa. -No, cielo,- dijo, dándole una caricia a la mano de Akane. -No has dicho nada malo. Yo... me alegro de que te guste.- Entonces le indicó a Akane que se diese la vuelta para poder continuar con su trabajo. Así lo hizo Akane, con una aliviada, pero ligeramente confusa expresión en su rostro.

-No te preocupes, Akane,- dijo Yuki-onna suavemente. -Llegaré a esa obstinada brizna de sangre de dragón. Entonces, cuando la elimine, todo se arreglará.-

RRR

Akane se despertó repentinamente, incorporándose y alcanzando con la mano la vaina de la katana a su lado como si algo... anormal... le hubiera inducido a despertarse. Se deslizó fuera de su futón, instintivamente, moviéndose sigilosamente desde su habitación a los corredores cristalinos del hogar de la Mujer de la Nieve.

Se detuvo en el pasillo principal, donde la entrada y tres pasillos separados se interceptaban. Descalza y con su pijama blanco, sosteniendo su katana y con su pelo desordenado formando un halo estático alrededor de su cabeza, escuchó cuidadosamente. Extendiendo sus sentidos en la forma única que le había enseñado Masakazu, trató de localizar de donde procedía la intrusión innatural.

Frunció el ceño. Fuera lo que fuese, no era un oni. Los Oni eran escandalosos y destruían cualquier cosa que se interpusiese entre ellos y su objetivo deseado. Por no mencionar su olor tan característico – reminiscencia del pelo quemado – que despedían en toda ocasión.

¿Será un demonio_?_ Se preguntó, poniéndose en tensión, tratando en vano de volver a captar la sensación que había sentido al despertarse. Los demonios podían tener todo tipo de formas y tamaños, y podían ser bastante silenciosos y escurridizos - e inodoros – cuando querían. Pero no, no sentía que fuera un demonio tampoco. Siempre sabía cuando había un demonio cerca por la sensación de opresión, casi sofocante que sentía en el pecho y porque su corazón se aceleraba unas cuantas pulsaciones en respuesta física a su presencia. No se sentía así en absoluto.

Aun así, _algo_ la había despertado de un profundo sueño. Si no era un ataque, ¿Entonces de qué se trataba?

Se dirigió a los aposentos de Yuki-onna, del modo que siempre hacía cada vez que sentía que algo iba mal. Después de todo, siempre que alguien invadía el reino de la mujer de Nieve, normalmente venía en busca de la mujer de nieve en persona.

Aunque los días anteriores, habían habido instantes en que los lujuriosos invasores, mientras luchaban contra Akane para llegar hasta la mujer de Nieve, había llegado a la conclusión de que una mujer era tan buena como otra. Cada vez más a menudo, Akane descubrió que estaba defendiéndose a sí misma casi tanto como prevenía que los carnales habitantes del plano Kami llegasen a su amiga. De algún modo, las batallas le traían recuerdos de sus mañanas en la escuela Furinkan después de que Kuno hubiera impuesto ese estúpido desafío a la población masculina del cuerpo estudiantil.

Por supuesto, los demonios y los oni eran mucho más difíciles de derrotar en combate que un puñado de escolares enloquecidos por las hormonas. Pero no eran nada que no pudiera manejar con sus nuevas habilidades.

Akane frunció el ceño mientras se aproximaba a los aposentos de Yuki-onna. La sensación de que algo no andaba bien seguía revolviéndose en el fondo de su mente, aunque no pudiera encontrar signos de las amenazas habituales a las que se enfrentaba. Ni demonios, ni un solo oni a la vista. Aun así, no podía dar por descontada la posibilidad de que se tratase de algún tipo de trampa para engañarla y hacer que bajase la guardia.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la Mujer de Nieve y tocó suavemente. -¿Yuki-san?- llamó. Era costumbre de la mujer de Nieve quedarse en su habitación cuando la amenaza era evidente, por que así tendría tiempo para invocar el suficiente poder para defenderse, si llegase el momento.

En el interior reinaba el silencio. La habitación estaba oscura. -¿Yuki-san? ¿Estás bien?-

No hubo respuesta. El pánico empezó a formarse en el pecho de Akane. ¿Y si un demonio la había evitado de algún modo y había conseguido raptar a Yuki-onna? Habría fallado en defender y proteger a la mujer que había confiado en ella, que se había convertido en su amiga y confidente durante los nueve meses pasados; la mujer que era su única esperanza para deshacer el hechizo de sangre que la ataba al reino Kami.

-¡¿Yuki-san? ¿Dónde estás?- Akane concentró su ki y su katana brilló con luz azulada. Entonces la sostuvo en alto, iluminando la habitación. Estaba vacía, No había ni rastro de la Mujer de Nieve. ¡_Oh no! ¿Dónde...?_

Vio un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y se giró, con la espada lista, solo para ver que se trataba de su propio reflejo en el espejo oval de cuerpo entero que reposaba en una esquina de la habitación. Akane se vio a sí misma, pareciendo un fantasma con su pijama blanco, alumbrado por la luz azul de su ki, con su enredado pelo cayendo sobre sus hombros; un extraño recordatorio del tiempo que había pasado desde que había llegado al plano Kami.

Con el miedo y la preocupación aferrados a su mente, Akane se volvió hacia la puerta, preparada para correr hacia el exterior y empezar a buscar por los parajes nevados y desolados en busca de su amiga, cuando...

Se quedó helada. Ahí estaba, el sonido que la había sacado del sueño. Un suave gemido, débil y etéreo...

Akane tragó saliva, abriendo más los ojos, asustada. -¿Yuki- san?- murmuró. -_Es ella... ¿Dónde está?-_

Un gemido... un murmullo... sollozante cruzó la habitación en ninguna dirección.

-¡Yuki-san!- gritó Akane, con su voz resonando entre los muros de hielo.

El susurro volvió a gemir. Sonaba tan triste, tan desesperado... Akane sintió derramar por sus mejillas lágrimas de impotencia mientras se esforzaba en escuchar, tratando de localizar su origen. -¡Yuki-san, por favor, respóndeme!-

-...oh, por favor...- Una voz. La de la Mujer de la Nieve, tan débil, tan distante y tan llena de dolor. -... mis pequeñas, mis bebés... oh, mis niñas perdidas...- El desesperado llanto surgió de ninguna parte y fue menguando.

-... mis niñas perdidas...-

Akane se quedó paralizada, con su katana colgando inerte de su mano y con su rostro afligido en shock. Entonces sintió una presencia familiar tras ella y se dio la vuelta.

-Vuelve a la cama, Akane-chan,- dijo Masakazu, en pie bajo el marco de la puerta. -No hay nada que puedas hacer por ella. No esta noche.-

Akane tragó saliva. -¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?-

-Si, está bien. No tienes que preocuparte de protegerla esta noche, o cualquier otra noche en que te despiertes sintiendo esta... incomodidad.-

-Ella...- En el rostro de Akane se dibujó dolor ante la evidencia del sufrimiento de su amiga llegando a sus oídos. -¿Ella fue... madre?-

El tengu le observó, como si considerase algo cuidadosamente. Akane sintió como si estuviese mirando directamente en su alma y se estremeció.

Al final, él asintió. -Hace tiempo. Se enamoró de un joven leñador, a quien perdonó la vida cuando él... cuando él debería haberse congelado hasta la muerte tras perderse en medio de una tormenta de nieve. Ella renunció a todo por estar con él. Vivió como una mortal a su lado y tuvieron dos hijas, a las cuales amaba más que a su propia vida. Pero el hombre... la traicionó... y al hacerlo, rompió el hechizo que le permitía vivir en el plano mortal. Fue separada tanto de él como de sus hijas. Nunca las volvió a ver. Sus hijas crecieron y murieron sin conocerla. Algunas noches...-

El tengu guardó silencio cuando otro débil gemido surgió de la habitación.

Él bajó la cabeza. -Algunas noches...- continuó débilmente, -ella regresa al plano mortal. Donde quiera que la tierra sea afiladamente fría va allí, se convierte en una con la tormenta y el viento, y llora por sus hijas perdidas. Y algunas noches, como hoy, su dolor atraviesa las barreras entre planos.-

Akane estaba enmudecida. No había nada que decir, ningunas palabras que pudieran dar consuelo al dolor que se escuchaba en la voz, ya tan familiar, pero aun así extraña. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas cuando, una vez más, el torturado gemido resonó lánguidamente en la habitación.

-Ve a la cama, Akane-chan. Ella volverá por la mañana. Pero no le menciones nada de esto. No es un tema que a ella le guste discutir.-

Akane tragó saliva y asintió entumecida mente. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga y llevándose la empuñadura de su katana contra el pecho, volvió en silencio a su habitación.

_-__Puedo impedir que los demonios lleguen a Yuki-san,-_ pensó con tristeza, mientras se volvía a introducir en su futón y miraba al techo, -_¿Pero cómo voy a poder ayudarla con los demonios que ya tiene dentro?-_

RRR

Cologne encontró los micrófonos justo después de que Nabiki dejase el Nekohanten. El ultimátum de la joven aun resonaba en sus oídos. La anciana amazona temblaba con furia, una furia que crecía mientras iba de habitación en habitación, buscando y encontrando micrófonos en cada simple habitación tanto del restaurante como de los dormitorios. Y aun no estaba segura de haberlos encontrado todos. El hecho de que hubiera sido derrotada le irritaba más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera jamás experimentado en su vida. Quizás si hubieran hablado en Mandarín... Pero no, esa peste de chica probablemente tendría un traductor si se hubiese dado el caso.

Aun así, había una oportunidad...

Cuando Shampoo volvió de la compra, Cologne le ordenó guardar silencio por señas. La amazona de pelo púrpura palideció al ver el rostro de su bisabuela, pero obedeció mientras seguía a la anciana fuera del restaurante. Tomaron la vía de los tejados y cruzaron medio distrito de Nerima antes de descansar sobre el tejado de una casa en medio de un barrio tranquilo. Allí Cologne, con su rabia malamente contenida, le contó a la chica lo que había sucedido.

Shampoo comenzó a llorar. -Aiya. Ahora no funcionará. Si haces hechizo de vuelta Akane ahora, cosas serán justo como antes.-

-Deja de llorar como una niña, Shampoo,- soltó Cologne. -Aun hay una esperanza de salvaguardar nuestro plan.- De su túnica, sacó una pequeña botella con la etiqueta 110.- El llanto de Shampoo cesó cuando la vio y la tomó de las manos de Cologne, con un brillo apareciendo en sus ojos.

-Esa entrometida chica Tendo volverá por nuestra respuesta en menos de una hora,- dijo Cologne. -Cuando lo haga, usa esto para borrarle de la memoria la existencia de la cinta. Si ella no lo recuerda, no podrá decirle a su gente que se la muestren a futuro yerno. Y si no le ocurre nada a ella – físicamente hablando – entonces su gente no sabrá que algo va mal.-

Shampoo asintió. -Ese buen plan,- dijo.

Nabiki, sin embargo, estaba preparada.

Cuando entró en el Nekohanten por tercera vez ese día, se encontró tanto con Cologne como Shampoo esperando por ella. Shampoo la miraba con una expresión usualmente reservada para los gatos a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa, y en una de sus manos sostenía una pequeña botella y un peine. Se preparó para saltar hacia Nabiki cuando de repente, un sonido intermitente surgió del bolsillo de Nabiki. Nabiki alzó una mano y Shampoo se detuvo desconcertada, con los ojos abiertos, preguntándose qué extraño truco se sacaría la joven Tendo de la manga.

Nabiki sacó un pequeño teléfono celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta. -Perdonad un momento,- dijo, bajando la mano y sonriendo con dulzura de sacarina a Cologne y a Shampoo. Ella abrió el teléfono y se lo llevó al oído. -Si, estoy dentro. Todo parece estar en orden,- dijo, mirando deliberadamente a la botella en manos de Shampoo. -Pospón la entrega de la cinta por otra hora. Ya hablaremos más tarde y te daré más instrucciones. Ya sabes qué hacer si algo... extraño ocurre. De acuerdo. En una hora entonces. Adiós.-

Entonces cerró el teléfono y lo deslizó de vuelta al bolsillo. Se volvió hacia Shampoo. -¿Pretendías hacer algo con eso?- preguntó inocentemente mientras miraba la botella y el peine en manos de la Amazona.

Shampoo se sintió entumecida. Todo había acabado. Había perdido. Después de todo lo que había hecho, después del Anciano, los demonios y el precio de sangre, había perdido. Ranma nunca sería su marido por su propia voluntad si eran obligadas a traer a Akane de vuelta. -Shampoo no sabe de qué hablas,- dijo sin fuerzas. -Shampoo solo iba a tomar una ducha.-

Nabiki sonrió sarcásticamente. -Por supuesto.- Se volvió hacia Cologne. -Bien, ¿Qué va a ser, vieja bruja? ¿Traes a mi hermana de vuelta, sana y sin ningún daño físico, mental, y sin ningún otro extraño efecto secundario mágico, o Ranma consigue una confesión completa de cómo se deshicieron de ella para quedarse con él?-

Cologne hirvió de rabia. Deseaba lanzarse y romperle el cuello de la joven con un ligero movimiento de su dedo. Todas las diversas y numerosas formas de acabar con una persona, tanto indoloramente como... no tanto... aparecieron en su mente. Podía hacerlo. Podía matar a la chica, y entonces ella y Shampoo podrían huir a China para escapar de las repercusiones del acto. Quizás incluso podría hacer que pareciese como si ese estúpido de Mousse fuera el responsable.

Pero entonces no habría una vuelta al hogar. No podrían volver a la tribu, habiendo fallado en regresar con Ranma, el conocido marido por ley de Shampoo, especialmente después de recurrir a una magia tan seria... Por tal deshonor, serían desterradas, o peor.

Por otro lado...

Cologne miró intensamente a Nabiki. La chica parecía tener fijada su agenda. Solo se preocupaba de conseguir a Akane de vuelta. No parecía importarle que Ranma escuchase o no la verdad que estaba en las cintas. -Hmm. Si ella _lanzase _el hechizo para traer de vuelta a esa problemática chica...-

-Si traigo a Akane de vuelta,- dijo lentamente, -¿Juras que Ranma nunca sabrá acerca de la implicación de Shampoo y mía en el hechizo de sangre?-

Nabiki la observó fríamente. -Ya te he contado los términos. Tú trae a Akane y Ranma nunca descubrirá qué hay en esas cintas.-

Cologne asintió ligeramente, anotando que Nabiki no hacía estipulaciones acerca de que el futuro yerno lo descubriese por otras fuentes.

-Si existe cualquier riesgo de que descubra acerca de nuestra implicación, perderemos todo lo que hemos invertido en el chico,- respondió. -Devolverte a tu hermana nos dejaría de vuelta en la casilla uno, lo cual es un inconveniente, considerando el trabajo que hemos hecho para apartar los obstáculos hacia el corazón del futuro yerno. Pero no es algo con lo que no podamos tratar... eventualmente.-

Nabiki frunció el ceño ante la amenaza velada, pero reconoció la oferta a su vez. Ella apretó los labios pensativamente. -De acuerdo,- dijo. -prueba con esto. Tu traes de vuelta a Akane y juras que nunca harás nada que hiera, encante o desplace a ningún miembro de mi familia de nuevo, y yo usaré mis... talentos... para asegurarme de que Ranma nunca descubra que tú y Shampoo tuvieron nada que ver con el hechizo de sangre.-

Shampoo escuchó el intercambio, con una pequeña chispa de esperanza encendiéndose en su corazón.

Cologne consideró cuidadosamente. Con Akane de vuelta en escena, sabía que sería casi imposible conseguir que Ranma se casase voluntariamente con Shampoo. Ese era un sueño que no podría obtener su biznieta. Aparte de eso, los términos de Nabiki la prevenían de interferir con los Tendo; pero no decía nada que incluyera a Ranma en el trato.

Nabiki estaba dejando al futuro yerno libre como juego limpio. Y Cologne podía asegurar por la mirada de sus ojos que la chica lo sabía. Ese era el trato.

Resuelta, miró a Nabiki a los ojos. -Acepto tus términos,- dijo. -Trae a Ranma aquí esta noche y te devolveremos a tu hermana.-

Los ojos de Nabiki brillaron intensamente bajo sus párpados cerrados. -Es un placer hacer negocios contigo,- dijo sonriendo.

RRR

Ranma se despertó sintiéndose mejor de cómo se había sentido hacía largo tiempo.

Físicamente, claro está.

La primera cosa que surgió en su mente mientras salía del sueño fue el pensamiento de que tenía que encontrar a Akane. El pensamiento penetró a través de su alma con tal intensidad que se sintió culpable por haber dormido cuando debería estar buscando una forma de traerla de vuelta.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que... algo faltaba...

_-__¿Qué..__.?_- pensó. Entonces se dio cuenta. Las voces espectrales. El balbuceo constante que había apartado al fondo de su mente para poder pensar claramente, manteniéndolas allí a base de pura voluntad, se había ido.

_-__¿Ido... Cómo?- _No sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse. ¿Significaba eso que el hechizo se había roto? Y si el hechizo estaba roto, ¿Entonces significaba que Akane podría haber vuelto...?

Ranma saltó del futón antes de terminar de pensarlo, casi tropezándose con sus sábanas enredadas, salió como una exhalación por la puerta de la habitación y bajó por las escaleras sin apenas tocar los escalones. Se detuvo en seco en el cuarto de estar, donde Nabiki, Ukyo y Ryouga estaban sentados en círculo jugando al póker. Ellos le miraron con los ojos completamente abiertos.

-¿Ella está aquí?- preguntó sin aliento.

Ukyo parpadeó. -¿Quién Ranchan?-

El corazón de Ranma se hundió y la esperanzada expresión de su rostro desapareció. Él se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró. -N... No importa. Pensé que Akane podría haber vuelto, eso es todo.-

-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?- preguntó Nabiki, observándole con curiosidad.

-Las voces del hechizo,- dijo, señalando a su cabeza. -Se han ido. No sé por qué, pero no las oigo en absoluto. Esperaba que...-

_-__¿Las voces se han ido?-_ Pensó Nabiki. -_Qué extraño. Aunque tal vez Shampoo solo quisiese que fueran temporales. Supongo que se daría cuenta que un marido que escuche voces en su cabeza no es gran cosa.-_

-Ya era hora de que te levantaras, Saotome,- dijo Ryouga con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. -Hemos estado esperándote durante horas. Nabiki,- dijo, lanzándola una malhumorada mirada, -tiene algo que decirte.-

Nabiki ignoró la mirada de Ryouga y miró a Ranma. -Así es. Fui esta tarde al Nekohanten, y descubrí que Cologne ya había encontrado un hechizo para traer a Akane de vuelta.- Sonrió inocentemente y puso su mejor expresión de Kasumi. -¡Imagínatelo!-

Ranma parpadeó. Miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que el sol se estaba poniéndose. Entonces se volvió hacia Nabiki. -¡¿ustedes... lo sabían desde esta tarde, y no me despertaron?-

Ryouga alzó las manos al cielo. -¡Eso es lo que yo estaba diciendo!-

-Oh, cállense los dos. Ranma, tú necesitabas dormir y recuperar tus fuerzas. Ahora que has descansado iremos todos. Juntos,- dijo Nabiki firmemente, deteniendo a Ranma cuando iba hacia la puerta. -Harías bien en quedarte cerca, porque Cologne no empezará con el hechizo hasta que yo esté presente.-

Ranma se dio la vuelta gruñendo con frustración y miró enfadado a Nabiki. -¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó mohíno.

-Oh, tan solo es un pequeño trato que hice con ella, para asegurarme de no perderme nada esta vez,- respondió ella, suavemente.

-Está bien,- dijo Ranma impacientemente. -Ya estamos todos. Vámonos de una vez.-

-Una cosa, ¿Ranma?- dijo Nabiki coquetamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Estamos perdiendo tiempo aquí parados!-

Ella le señaló. -Tal vez deberías considerar vestirte primero.-

Ranma bajó la vista y se dio cuenta de que únicamente llevaba puestos su camisa y sus calzoncillos largos. Ukyo rompió a reír al verle la cara. -Oh, vaya,- murmuró y subió corriendo las escaleras para cambiarse de ropa.

Nabiki fue al teléfono, cogió el auricular y marcó un número. -¿Hola, Doctor Tofu? Sí, Ranma está despierto y ya vamos a salir hacia el Nekohanten... Genial. Te veremos allí.- Y colgó el teléfono.

-¿Por qué hace falta que esté el doctor Tofu allí?- preguntó Ukyo. -¿No pensarás que algo vaya a salir mal con el hechizo, verdad?- Había una extraña mezcla de aprehensión y... ¿esperanza? en su voz.

Nabiki le lanzó una mirada estrecha, pero Ukyo se la devolvió con firmeza. – El Doctor Tofu es familiar con el modo en que funcionan alguno de esos extraños hechizos chinos,- dijo finalmente. -Digamos que quiero que esté allí para asegurarme de que todo sale bien. Nunca sabes cuando todos esos conocimientos arcaicos suyos pueden resultar útiles.-

-Esa es una gran idea, Nabiki,- dijo Ryouga entusiasmadamente. -Después de todo no tiene sentido correr riesgos, especialmente cuando se trata de rescatar a Akane.-

-Sí,- dijo Ukyo, un poco demasiado alegremente. -Sería una pena que algo fuera a ocurrir y el hechizo no funcionase.-

Nabiki arqueó una ceja y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento Ranma bajó corriendo por las escaleras, vistiendo su camisa roja sin mangas y sus pantalones negros. -¿Nos podemos ir _ya?_- preguntó impacientemente.

Nabiki sonrió dulcemente. -Por supuesto, Ranma. Después de ti. Dijo, señalando a la puerta. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Ranma la estaba mirando de forma divertida. -¿Qué?- preguntó ella.

-Tardaríamos demasiado caminando si tenemos que esperar por ti,- dijo él, y con un rápido movimiento, la tomó entre sus brazos

Nabiki dejó escapar un asustado e indecoroso chillido. -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- exclamó, pero Ranma no estaba escuchando.

-Adelante,- les dijo a Ryouga y a Ukyo. -Vamos, Ucchan. Sígueme, Ryouga, y no te pierdas.- Ranma corrió por el jardín llevando a Nabiki en sus brazos y saltó desde el muro a un tejado vecino.

Ryouga refunfuñó, pero a pesar de eso les siguió de cerca.

Nabiki contuvo la respiración mientras veía y sentía como el suelo se movía rápidamente a cada salto, y llevó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Ranma pasar asegurarse de que no la soltara. Tras saltar de tejado en tejado durante un momento, y dándose cuenta de lo sólido que era el abrazo de Ranma, se relajó y permitió que un poco de su indignación se disolviera. Ella miró a Ranma a la cara. Él miraba hacia delante, moviéndose con tal facilidad que era casi como si no se diese cuenta de que la estaba llevando. Y tenía _esa_ mirada en su rostro. El peculiar brillo en sus ojos azules que decía que estaba pensando en Akane...

Nabiki suspiró y se permitió también una pequeña y auto indulgente sonrisa mientras sentía los perfectos músculos de Ranma moviéndose bajo su camisa mientras corría. -_Oh, bueno,-_ pensó, encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente. -_Hay peores formas de viajar, supongo.-_

Ukyo permaneció en el jardín, contemplando unos instantes como la figura de Ranma desaparecía. La sonrisa en su rostro hacia tiempo que se había derrumbado, como si un gran peso se hubiera colocado sobre ella, aplastándola. Entonces suspiró profundamente y saltó al muro, tras el hombre a quien amaba.

_-__Tan cerca...-_ pensó.

La luz del sol poniente se reflejó en las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos.

RRR

Ranma tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios nerviosamente mientras permanecía sentado de piernas cruzadas en el suelo del restaurante Nekohanten. Cologne estaba en el suelo junto a él, dibujando símbolos arcanos y esparciendo unos polvos de color ocre en círculo alrededor de él, consultando ocasionalmente un antiguo pergamino de cuero y murmurando en chino. Ranma se preguntaba como podía leer los extraños garabatos estando casi a oscuras. Las luces estaban apagadas y las cortinas habían sido abiertas parcialmente, permitiendo a los últimos rayos del sol alumbrar los preparativos. Las mesas y las sillas habían sido retiradas y sus amigos, Ryouga, Ukyo, Shampoo, Mousse y Nabiki, sentados en la esquina de la habitación, observaban nerviosamente los procedimientos.

Nabiki parecía estar especialmente ansiosa. No dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta como si esperara que alguien entrase en cualquier momento.

Ranma trató con fuerza permanecer quieto. ¡A duras penas podía creerlo! Iba a traer a Akane de vuelta. Sentía encogérsele el pecho mientras una plétora de emociones se agolpaban en su interior. Estaba excitado y nervioso al mismo tiempo. Estaba feliz y asustado de ver a Akane de nuevo. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Se alegraría de verle? ¿O estaría enfadada con él por no haber sido capaz de salvarla antes y le aplastaría contra el suelo?

Él carraspeó. -Em... ¿Cómo se supone que funciona exactamente esto?- preguntó mientras Cologne consultaba de nuevo el pergamino. Ella le miró brevemente, enojada por interrumpirla.

-La mecánica del hechizo es simple, Ranma. Todo lo que debes hacer es concentrarte en Akane. Piensa en ella con todo tu ser y cuando el incienso sea encendido y el encantamiento recitado, la traerás de donde quiera que haya sido enviada.-

Nabiki frunció el ceño. Eso parecía _demasiado_ simple...

Shampoo y Ukyo fruncieron también el ceño, no gustándoles la idea de que Ranma pensase en Akane con todo su ser.

Justo entonces, llamaron a la puerta. La irritación de Cologne ante las interrupciones aumentó. -¿Ahora quien podrá ser? El letrero pone que hemos cerrado.-

Nabiki se levantó, sin permitir que el alivio que sentía aflorase en su rostro. -Oh, debe ser el Doctor Tofu. Le invité a venir para que te ayudara con el hechizo. Estaba segura de que no te importaría. Después de todo, estamos todos aquí para ayudar a Ranma y a Akane y darles nuestro apoyo, ¿verdad?-

Cologne lanzó a Nabiki una mirada que habría convertido a cualquiera en piedra. Nabiki devolvió firmemente la mirada.

-¿El doctor Tofu está aquí?- preguntó Ranma, mirando alrededor por hábito, para asegurarse de que Kasumi no estaba cerca. -Perfecto,- dijo. -Por si acaso Akane necesita ayuda o algo cuando regrese.-

Cologne miró a Ranma y se esforzó en relajarse. -Shampoo,- dijo al fin, -ve y deja entrar al hombre.-

Shampoo asintió y fue a abrir la puerta. Tofu entró y parpadeó un par de veces mientras sus ojos se ajustaban a la escasa luz. -Hola,- dijo, inclinándose hacia Cologne. -Gracias por permitirme venir y participar en esto. He leído acerca de la magia de las antiguas Amazonas Chinas; pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver esa magia en acción. Esta es una oportunidad invaluable para mí.-

Cologne miró al joven doctor. Ambos se observaron mutuamente durante unos instantes.

Tofu la miró tranquilamente a través de sus gafas. Se había alegrado de que Nabiki le hubiera informado sobre esta pequeña reunión. Él tenía un interés personal en algunos de los trucos que la anciana Amazona había usado con Ranma, tales como infligirle la Lengua de Gato para que no pudiera tocar el agua caliente que necesitaba para volver a ser un hombre. Tofu estaba complacido de escuchar que había una oportunidad de encontrara Akane; pero no estaba seguro de si creer o no las proclamas de inocencia de la anciana en lo que se refería al hechizo de sangre, y quería asegurarse de que, en esos momentos, no trataría de usar ninguna magia negra.

-Sssi- dijo Cologne reluctante. -Bien, estamos a punto de empezar, así que si eres tan amable de ponerte allí junto a los otros...-

-Vaya, esto es impresionante,- interrumpió Tofu, mirando los símbolos dibujados con tiza en el suelo. -¿Y este es el pergamino? ¿Te importa si le echo un vistazo?-

Cologne frunció el ceño y lo apartó de su alcance. -Está en chino antiguo, jovencito, de todas formas no lo entenderías.-

-Oh, al contrario. Tengo bastante fluencia con el chino antiguo.-

Cologne palideció.

-Si me dejases leerlo un momento,- continuó, -eso me ayudaría a entender qué ocurre cuando invocas un hechizo.-

Ranma observó el intercambio con creciente impaciencia. -Oh, venga ya, déjale mirarlo, no lo va a romper ni nada parecido.-

Shampoo miró a su bisabuela, frunciendo el ceño. Ni siquiera le había permitido a _ella_ mirar el pergamino. ¿Qué podría haber allí para que no quisiese que nadie más lo viera?

Cologne examinó a Tofu. -De acuerdo,- dijo, apagando su enojo, para la sorpresa de todos. -Confío en que cuando lo leas, comprendas _exactamente_ lo que es necesario hacer para que el hechizo tenga éxito.-

Tofu tomó el pergamino de la anciana Amazona, con una expresión de confusión en el rostro. Entonces lo sostuvo y lo examinó. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente al leer el nombre del hechizo, y lanzó una breve mirada a Ranma, quien le observaba con curiosidad. Entonces revisó el resto, con los ojos subiendo y bajando rápidamente por su contenido. Le bastaron unos minutos para leerlo por completo. Cuando terminó, se aclaró la garganta, algo incómodo.

-Bien,- dijo. Todos se inclinaron hacia él, mirándole intensamente. -Sí. Eso es. Muy bien. Entonces, Ranma, ya sabes que todo lo que tienes que hacer es pensar en Akane mientras Cologne enciende el incienso y recita el encantamiento. Creo que ya podemos empezar.- Y con esto, fue y se sentó apoyado en el muro entre Nabiki y Ryouga. Cologne sonrió.

Nabiki se acercó al doctor. -¿De qué va todo esto?- susurró.

Tofu iba a responder, pero se dio cuenta de que Ranma le estaba mirando, con las cejas arqueadas en gesto de confusión. -No es nada, de veras,- dijo. -Te lo contaré más tarde.-

Nabiki puso una mueca de disgusto. Se moría por saber lo que decía el pergamino y por qué el Doctor Tofu era tan reluctante a decir nada. Aun así, él parecía pensar que era correcto proceder con el hechizo, así que suavizó sus miedos un poco. Se sintió mejor sabiendo que él sabía lo que pasaba y que se aseguraría de que la vieja bruja lo hiciese bien.

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó Cologne a Ranma. -Recuerda, no debes pensar en ninguna otra cosa sino en Akane. Debes concentrarte en ella totalmente y no dejar que nada te distraiga. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?-

Ranma refunfuñó. -Oh, vamos, ¡¿Qué te crees que he estado haciendo todos estos días?-

Cologne frunció el ceño, pero asintió. -Muy bien. Comenzaré con el hechizo.- Se acercó a Ranma y le pasó una marchitada mano sobre los ojos, haciéndole cerrarlos. Ella presionó sus dedos sobre sus párpados. -Mantén los ojos cerrados,- dijo en voz baja, -y concéntrate.-

Ranma tragó saliva y asintió en silencio.

Encendiendo una larga cerilla que brilló con intensidad en la habitación en penumbras, Cologne se acercó y prendió el círculo de incienso que rodeaba a Ranma. Este empezó a arder, enviando volutas de aromático humo por la habitación.

Ryouga sintió ganas de estornudar y se tapó la nariz y contuvo el aliento hasta que la sensación irritante pasó. Sus ojos se humedecieron, pero solo parpadeó y trató de ignorar el ardor. De ninguna manera iba a hacer algo que pudiera evitar que el hechizo trajese a Akane de vuelta...

Él vio como el humo del incienso espesaba el aire del restaurante. Ranma permanecía sentado en el círculo, con los ojos cerrados, controlando la respiración y con expresión de estar en intensa concentración.

Cologne comenzó a recitar en chino en voz baja.

Shampoo y Mousse se esforzaron en oír lo que Cologne estaba diciendo. Shampoo frunció el ceño en frustración. La voz de su bisabuela era tan baja que tan solo podía captar alguna palabra ocasional. -_¿Así es la forma en la que se supone que se debe recitar el hechizo?-_ Pensó Shampoo. -_¿O es que no quiere que Mousse y yo sepamos lo que dice el hechizo? ¿Por qué le permitió verlo al Doctor Tofu y no a mí?-_

Mousse, por otra parte, con su oído excepcional, captó mucho más que tan solo palabras sueltas. Lo que escuchó le hizo abrir de par en par los ojos detrás de sus gruesas gafas. Frases como "amor verdadero", "lazos irrompibles" y "eternamente unidos, sobre todas las barreras."

Mousse sintió crecer una lenta media sonrisa en sus labios. No le extrañaba que la vieja momia hubiese sido tan reacia a contar a nadie, _especialmente _a Ranma, acerca de la verdadera naturaleza del hechizo. Por lo que podía recoger de los murmullos de la anciana, el poder del hechizo estaba basado en el amor verdadero; para ser más exactos, en el amor verdadero que existía entre Ranma y Akane. El poder de esa unión, combinado con la magia del hechizo, traería a Akane de donde hubiese sido enviada y la devolvería a casa

Así mismo no le extrañó tampoco que el Doctor Tofu no dijera nada cuando leyó el pergamino. Parecía que todos conocían lo que realmente sentían Ranma y Akane el uno por el otro, excepto Ranma y Akane. Si Ranma supiese la verdadera naturaleza del hechizo – que su inconfesado amor por Akane la traería de vuelta a casa – su cerebro probablemente se bloquearía, provocándole un estado de ciegas y tartamudeantes negaciones y entonces todo estaría arruinado.

Mousse no creía que, incluso si el regreso de Akane estaba en marcha, Ranma pudiera ser capaz de confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Especialmente en una habitación llena de gente; la mayoría de los cuales querrían matarle, o como mínimo, darle la paliza de su vida por tal revelación. A parte de eso, Akane había estado en serio peligro antes y aunque Ranma siempre había ido a rescatarla sin falta, él nunca admitió que le _gustaba_, y mucho menos que la _amaba_. Siempre que parecía estar a punto de decir esas tres pequeñas palabras, siempre resultaban ser "fea bestia marimacho"

Aun así, si este hechizo funcionaba, podría cambiarlo todo...

Mousse se apoyó contra el muro, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y sonrió. De ninguna manera iba a hacer algo que pudiera interferir con el hechizo. Con Ranma y Akane juntos de nuevo y la verdadera naturaleza del hechizo revelada, Shampoo era prácticamente suya.

Cologne continuó con su débil cántico y mientras las suaves y apenas audibles palabras llenaban el aire, el incienso comenzó a girar y arremolinarse alrededor de Ranma. Ranma, con su mente completamente concentrada en Akane, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando lentamente giró a su alrededor, trepando por su piel como un ser viviente. Él lo respiró a través de su nariz y cuando el humo llenó su cerebro, la imagen mental de Akane en su mente se hizo más definida que antes. Era como si ella estuviera enfrente de él, tan real, que sintió que podría abrir los ojos y ella seguiría estando allí.

Entonces frunció el ceño. Había algo diferente en ella. Parecía feliz y estaba sonriendo de esa forma que hacía que su corazón flotara dentro de su pecho, pero no se trataba de eso. Ella llevaba puestas unas ropas inusuales y su pelo parecía más largo que de costumbre. Eso era extraño, solo habían pasado tres días... ¿Algún efecto secundario del hechizo, quizás? Oh bueno, eso no tenía importancia, no tanto como traerla de vuelta con él. Ranma sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el cuerpo, especialmente en su corazón...

RRR

Akane estaba riéndose con una divertida historia que la Mujer de Nieve le había contado cuando repentinamente su risa se quebró y se encogió de dolor. Su taza cayó de sus convulsivas manos, derramando té por toda la mesa.

-¡Akane! ¿Qué te ocurre?- Yuki-onna estaba inmediatamente a su lado.

-No... No lo sé,- jadeó Akane, llorando lágrimas de dolor. Sentía como si le estuvieran arrancando el corazón a través de la espalda. Hubo un tirón súbito y Akane gritó al sentir como si estuviese siendo abierta en pedazos.

Yuki-onna agarró a Akane por los hombros y concentró toda su magia sobre la chica, colocando barreras a su alrededor, tratando de protegerla de lo que fuera que estaba tratando de tirar de ella. Se concentró en el hechizo de sangre en el ki de Akane, temiendo que esa fuera la causa del dolor, y perdió el aliento.

El hechizo de sangre estaba ardiendo con fuerza, casi cegadoramente, especialmente la brizna de sangre de dragón que servía como conexión transdimensional entre Akane y su despreciable prometido. Alguna magia en el plano mortal estaba tratando de devolverla a su casa. Pero el hechizo de sangre estaba luchando, negándose a soltar a su cautiva y en el proceso, estaba matando a Akane.

_-__¡Esos estúpidos!-_ Pensó, con el rostro marcado tanto por la rabia como por la preocupación mientras vertía su poder sobre Akane creando barreras protectoras, tratando desesperadamente bloquear la magia mortal. -_¡¿No saben que un hechizo así no tiene esperanzas de contrarrestar los efectos de un hechizo lanzado con sangre de dragón?-_ Su boca produjo un gruñido de furia. Ese Ranma estaba detrás de esto, estaba segura. Incluso separados entre dimensiones, seguía encontrado modos de herir a Akane.

-Akane, aguanta,- dijo cuando la chica volvió a gritar. Tenía que haber una forma de detener el hechizo mortal completamente...

Los ojos de la Mujer de nieve se encendieron con una idea. Rápidamente, invocó hasta la última fibra de su poder y la vertió sobre las barreras mágicas que había colocado sobre Akane, imbuyéndolas con propiedades reflectantes, enviando el hechizo de vuelta al plano mortal...

_-__Je,-_ pensó. -_Esto le dará a ese condenado chico un poco de su propia medicina.-_ Con su hechizo finalmente en calma, Akane se desplomó aliviada mientras el tirón sobre su cuerpo y su alma desaparecía.

Yuki-onna abrazó fuerte a Akane mientras la chica temblaba como consecuencia de ello. -¿Q-qué fue eso?- preguntó, temiendo que el dolor desgarrador de almas pudiera regresar. -¿Qué ocurre?-

La mujer de Nieve la acarició suavemente. -Ya está bien, mi niña, se ha acabado. No te preocupes por ello.-

Pero Akane no estaba de humor para que la consolaran. Temblorosa, se puso en pie. -_Estoy_ preocupada por ello,- dijo. -¿Qué pasaría si ocurriese otra vez? ¿Qué fue eso, de todos modos? Sentía como si me desgarraran...- Entonces se detuvo cuando sintió una extraña y cálida sensación llenar su cuerpo, especialmente en su corazón. Sus ojos marrones se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa...

RRR

Cologne frunció el ceño. Había terminado con los cánticos hacía unos instantes; pero el hechizo no parecía estar funcionando. Akane ya debería haber vuelto. Ella observó a Ranma. El chico estaba concentrándose tanto que caían gotas de sudor por su frente. Los otros, aun sentados contra el muro, estaban empezando a incomodarse y lanzarse nerviosas miradas los unos a los otros. La anciana frunció el ceño. ¿Podría ser que sobreestimase los sentimientos de Ranma por Akane? El hechizo solo funcionaría con amor verdadero...

Si ese era el caso, entonces significaba que Shampoo podría seguir teniendo una oportunidad de ganar a Ranma. Por supuesto, si el hechizo no funcionaba, entonces Nabiki le enseñaría esa condenada cinta y, amor verdadero o no, Ranma no querría tener nada que ver con Shampoo después de eso.

Cologne comenzó a sudar. La única otra forma de traer a Akane de vuelta era rompiendo el propio hechizo de sangre, y tal proeza estaba muy lejos de sus posibilidades...

Ranma seguía sentado en silencio, pensando en Akane con todo su corazón, deseando que volviera con él. Pero sabía, con una opresiva sensación en su pecho, que el hechizo no había funcionado. Tal vez era porque no se había concentrado lo suficiente. Empezaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos. -_Akane,-_ pensó, luchando por contener el llanto que asomaba en su garganta, amenazando con escapar, -_por favor, ¡vuelve! Te... Te necesito...-_

El pensamiento fue cortado de golpe y se encogió cuando una sacudida de dolor atravesó repentinamente su cuerpo. La imagen de Akane se resquebrajó en su mente y abrió los ojos cuando se vio inundando por oleada tras oleada de desgarradora agonía. Él miró a Cologne, que le observaba sorprendida, y abrió la boca, pero el dolor era tan grande que no pudo articular palabra. Simplemente se desplomó hacia un lado y se encogió en posición fetal, temblando en dolor y tormento mientras sentía que le partían en dos, tanto en cuerpo como en alma.

-¡Ranchan!- Ukyo se puso de pie de un salto para ir hasta Ranma, pero Tofu se lo impidió.

-No interrumpas el hechizo,- dijo, conteniéndola. -¡Podrías empeorar las cosas!- Eso la detuvo, pero no borró el miedo de su rostro. Por aquel entonces, todos estaban en pie, justo a lado de los símbolos que marcaban el área del hechizo. Queriendo ayudar, pero sin saber qué hacer. Tofu examinó el ki de Ranma. -El hechizo de sangre... Oh no...-

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- exigió saber Nabiki, mirando furiosamente a Cologne.

-¡No lo sé!- Cologne estaba desconcertada y todos podían comprobarlo. -¡No sé lo que está causando esto! Akane debería haber sido traída de donde quiera que estuviera…-

-¡El hechizo de sangre!- dijo el Doctor Tofu. -¡El hechizo de sangre está resistiéndose! ¡Está tratando de mantener a Ranma y Akane separados! ¡No permitirá al hechizo del Amor Verdadero funcionar!-

-¡¿El hechizo de QUÉ?- exclamaron Ukyo, Ryouga y Shampoo simultáneamente.

Entonces Ranma empezó a desaparecer de la existencia.

-¡Bisabuela!- gritó Shampoo, -¡Haz algo!-

Cologne dudó tan solo un instante. -¡Rápido!- dijo a los otros, -¡Borren los símbolos del suelo! ¡Tú, chico perdido! ¡Abre las puertas y ventanas para limpiar el aire de incienso!- Era peligroso, demasiado peligroso desbaratar los elementos del hechizo mientras su poder seguía activo, pero no podía ver otra opción para salvar a Ranma...

Shampoo corrió hacia la cocina y volvió momentos después con servilletas. Inmediatamente, Tofu, Nabiki, Ukyo y Mousse estaban de rodillas, borrando los símbolos arcanos del hechizo. Ryouga abrió la puerta y las ventanas y Cologne hizo girar su bastón, creando una corriente de aire que eliminó el espeso humo de incienso de la habitación. Entonces se volvieron hacia la figura aun desvaneciéndose del chico que había afectado a sus vidas tan profundamente, para ver si sus esfuerzos habían ayudado.

Ranma era completamente transparente. Parecía flotar como un fantasma en el límite de la realidad, encogido sobre un costado y con los ojos cerrados por el dolor. Entonces los abrió y alzó la vista, concentrando su mirada hacia el aire a unos cuantos pasos de él. Lentamente, a pesar de la agonía que atormentaba su ser, se incorporó y extendió un brazo intangible. Abrió la boca y susurró una simple y ronca palabra.

-¿Akane...?-

RRR

La mujer de nieve miró a Akane con preocupación, cuando la joven rompió en silencio. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Akane no respondió. Se miró a las manos mientras la sensación en su cuerpo se hacía más fuerte. Su corazón comenzó a latir, no dolorosamente como hacía unos instantes, cuando sintió como si la rasgasen en jirones, sino como... ¿Casi en anticipación..?

Un estallido de energía sacudió la habitación, provocando que saltase en sorpresa.

La Mujer de las Nieves dejó escapar un asustado jadeo. -¡No! No puede ser...- -_¡Mi hechizo de reflexión! ¡Está trayéndole a él a través de la barrera en vez de a ella!-_

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- preguntó Akane. Había experimentado sucesos extraños desde que había llegado al plano Kami, pero nunca como _este_...

Algo comenzó a aparecer en el suelo a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Ella se apartó de allí alarmada. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un espíritu? ¿Era otro ataque? En un instante, la katana estaba en su mano, reluciendo con un brillo azul y Akane se acercó a ello.

-¡Espera! ¡Akane, no!- Akane se asustó por la urgencia del tono de la mujer de nieve; pero no apartó os ojos del objeto lentamente solidificándose.

-No te preocupes, sea lo que sea, no va a ...- Entonces su voz se detuvo en su garganta. La imagen fantasmal era... un joven, encogido sobre un costado, como si sufriera una terrible cantidad de dolor. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros y una... camisa roja...

Akane sintió como la sangre abandonaba su rostro. La espada cayó de su mano.

... pelo oscuro, atado en una trenza...

-¿R... Ranma?- Su voz salió tan débil que pensó que tan solo había movido los labios; pero él pareció escucharla. Lentamente, abrió los ojos y la miró.

¡Sus ojos! Eran tan azules y hermosos como recordaba, a pesar del dolor que veía reflejado en ellos. Una expresión de felicidad indescriptible se vislumbró en su rostro, luchando contra el dolor y lentamente se incorporó, extendiendo una mano transparente hacia ella. -¿Akane..?-

Akane andó tambaleándose unos pasos y cayó de rodillas. -Oh Ranma,- susurró, con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

No se le ocurría qué más decir. Después de todas las horas, los días y semanas que había pasado soñando lo que diría si alguna vez volvía a ver a Ranma de nuevo, no podía pensar tan siquiera en una. Había trascurrido casi dos años enteros ya y había llegado a pensar que Ranma la había olvidado hace tiempo y se había casado con una de sus otras prometidas...

-Akane...- Su voz era un gemido de dolor y Ranma como Akane se encogieron ante su agonía. -Lo... Lo siento...-

Akane empezó a llorar. -R-Ranma, yo lo s-siento...-

De repente ella recordó lo más importante que quería decirle. -Lo siento... Nunca te dije que yo t-te quiero...-

Ella contempló la silueta espectral ansiosamente, esperando algún tipo de respuesta burlona; pero fue sorprendida al ver a Ranma mirarla asombrado, olvidando su dolor aunque aun seguía atrapado entre dos planos de existencia.

-¿De veras?- susurró él.

La garganta de Akane se obstruyó con un sollozo. Ella asintió vehementemente.

Su expresión se suavizó y sus ojos se encendieron con luz propia. -Akane, Yo…-

Hubo un estallido de energía, y las palabras de Ranma se quebraron en un grito cuando el tirón dimensional sobre su cuerpo se invirtió repentinamente. Empezó a desaparecer de la vista de Akane del mismo modo en que había aparecido.

-¡Ranma!- gritó. ¡Lo estaba volviendo a perder! ¡No podía ser...! Él había venido por ella ¡¿Cómo podía estar ocurriendo esto?

Ranma alzó la vista, con lágrimas de agonía y desesperación brotando de sus ojos mientras sentía como era arrastrado de vuelta al Nekohanten. -Akane,- articuló a pesar del dolor. -¿D-donde estás?-

-¡Estoy en el plano Kami, Ranma!- Ella esperaba que pudiera entenderla, gritando con todas sus fuerzas. -¡Estoy con Yuki-onna, la mujer de las Nieves!-

Ella apenas podía distinguir la silueta de su figura. -T-te encontraré.- Su voz temblorosa llegó a ella como si estuviera a una gran distancia. -Akane...-

Y se fue.

Pasaron unos instantes y Akane escuchó pasos tras ella cuando la mujer de las nieves se marchó. Lenta y deliberadamente.

Akane se sentó con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas y se estremeció con sollozos silenciosos.

RRR

Fin de la parte 8

Hola que tal?

Se preguntaran porque tanta la espera verdad?

Pues como ya había mencionado, los capítulos ya traducidos que tenia se me borraron u_u y como no me gusta estar presionado, no he actualizado hasta tener por lo menos 3 ;D así que por el momento ya no deben preocuparse por retrasos de actualización puesto que ya tengo respaldo, los hubiera terminado antes si no es porque en mi trabajo me mandaron al turno nocturno y pues tenia muy poco tiempo libre, bueno, ya me dejo de palabrería y les agradezco a los que dejaron reviews hasta ahora ;D

ar30982

rusa-ranmayakane

thelmin

alix

Kara

Akane

Akai27

Flor440

viry chan

Akima-06

Belli

Iron Lad

.Ro0w'z.

Un review sin nombre u.u

Diana Tendo

PFCP

Barbara23

Crocodine

Pam

Pacita

juana Vargas y sus tres amigas ;D

GRACIAS a todas estas personitas (la mayoria señoritas ;D) que se tomaron la molestia de escribir unas palabras, recuerden que esta historia NO ES MIA la traduzco bajo permiso de la Srta. Krista Perry y para que me dejara traducirla le dije que tendría éxito y que se lo demostraría con los reviews, (lamentablemente recibo muy pocos T-T) POR FAVOR manden muchos reviews no son por mi sino para demostrar que las traducciones son aclamadas por las personas de habla hispana y asi poder pedir a los autores permiso para traducirlas

Hasta dentro de 15 días ;D

PD. si desean ula traduccion de una historia en especial haganmelo saber para ir pidiendo permiso :D


	9. Chapter 9

Hearts of Ice

Parte 9: Recuerdo y mutilación (Memory and Mayhem)

Por Krista Perry

RRR

Akane estaba en el plano Kami. Ahora Ranma lo sabía y una pequeña chispa de esperanza asomó a través de la desesperación que le había embargado al sentirse dolorosamente atrapado y retorcido por los hechizos en conflicto, uno llevándole al lado de Akane, el otro obligándoles a estar separados.

En un principio pensó que tal vez el hechizo de Cologne podría ganar. Podía ver a Akane, escucharla. Ella le había hablado y le había dicho algo que pensó que nunca escucharía. Palabras que le llenaron de una inesperada alegría que sobrepasó al dolor físico de estar atrapado entre dos dimensiones.

Pero de repente, cambiaron las tornas y el hechizo de sangre comenzó a ganar terreno. El hermoso rostro de Akane, aun marcado por las lágrimas, estaba desapareciendo de su vista. _-¡No!-_ pensó ferozmente, luchando por permanecer allí. Pero no sirvió de nada. Akane fue hacia él, con el rostro pálido y lleno de angustia. Su expresión de desesperación atravesó el corazón de Ranma.

-T…Te encontraré.- exclamó Ranma, sollozando la promesa con todas sus fuerzas a través del dolor cegador que le engulló. El hechizo de sangre le estaba trayendo de vuelta, la estaba perdiendo otra vez. ¡No podía volverla a perder! ¡No cuando la había encontrado! Él extendió la mano desesperadamente. -Akane...-

Y entonces, tan rápido como había llegado, el tormento desgarrador le abandonó. Ranma jadeó y se desplomó hacia delante sobre el suelo del Nekohanten.

Permaneció tumbado un rato, llenando de aire con dificultad sus pulmones, ahora sólidos. Entonces, lenta y temblorosamente, como si temiera que los terribles dolores pudieran regresar, se incorporó quedando apoyado sobre sus brazos y sus rodillas. Dejó colgar sin fuerzas la cabeza sobre su pecho y las lágrimas corrieron libremente por su rostro para caer y derramarse por el suelo.

_-Akane...-_

Cologne, Tofu y los demás le observaron en conmocionado silencio. Habían traído de vuelta a Ranma al anular los efectos del hechizo del Amor Verdadero, permitiendo que el hechizo de sangre le hiciese regresar a través de la barrera dimensional.

Ahora, viendo a Ranma, Tofu se preguntó si habían hecho lo correcto. El hechizo del Amor Verdadero había funcionado, aunque a la inversa. En vez de invocar a Akane, Ranma había sido llevado hasta ella. Todos habían contemplado enmudecidos como un Ranma transparente hablaba con una Akane invisible e inaudible. Contemplar su sufrimiento (tanto físicamente, cuando las fuerzas interdimensionales amenazaban con partirle en dos, como emocionalmente al perder a Akane de nuevo) les dejó un sentimiento de vacío a cada uno de un modo diferente. Algunos con simpatía. Algunos con auto-compasión.

Ukyo no sabía que sentir. Varias lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mientras se acercó dubitativamente hacia el tembloroso Ranma. -¿R...Ranchan? ¿Te... te encuentras bien?-

-La he visto, Ucchan,- susurró, con los ojos cerrados. -Ella estaba 'justo ahí', enfrente de mí, y no pude hacer nada.-

Un pequeño, casi silencioso sollozo escapó de la garganta de Ukyo. No podía asegurar si era porque no soportaba ver a Ranchan sufrir, o porque, una vez más, le había visto demostrar un amor inconfesado... por Akane.

Shampoo permaneció entumecida mientras miraba a Ranma. Mousse estaba detrás suyo. Podía sentir su miope mirada sobre ella, podía sentir su casi tangible deseo de confortarla; pero él no hizo nada. Shampoo no sabía si sentirse aliviada o... triste. Sus ojos aun le ardían de haber contemplado la escena que se había desarrollado momentos antes; el contemplar como sus sueños de conseguir a un Ranma fuerte, apuesto y amante esposo se convertían en polvo. Le temblaban las manos y el corazón se le había detenido en su pecho.

Ryouga tragó saliva audiblemente y se arrodilló al lado de Ukyo. -Entonces... ¿has hablado con... Akane?- le preguntó a Ranma, no dispuesto a pensar acerca en... nada más aparte de eso. -¿Está bien? ¿Qué te dijo?-

Ranma se echó atrás y se sentó sobre sus talones, secándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano, sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie. -Ella...-

_-Ella me dijo que me... quería-_

_-Akane me quiere-_

Ese pensamiento envió tal mezcla de felicidad y pena a través de él que sintió que se le encogía el pecho y que las lágrimas amenazaban con reaparecer. Tragó saliva con dificultad y se volvió para mirar a los demás.

-Ella me dijo donde estaba.-

-¡¿Qué?- Ryouga se abalanzó y cogió a Ranma por la solapa, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y ansioso. -¡¿Dónde? ¡¿Dónde está?-

Ranma apenas reaccionó al zarandeo de Ryouga. -Está en el Plano Kami,- dijo en voz baja.

La habitación se llenó de un estupefacto silencio. Cologne abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿E...El plano Kami?- susurró Ryouga, soltando la camisa de Ranma.

Ranma asintió, pero sus ojos estaban desenfocados mientras miraba sobre el hombro de Ryouga hacia el vacío. -Tengo que encontrar el modo de llegar hasta allí...-

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la expresión de asombro de Cologne se disolvió en una lenta y retorcida sonrisa. _-El plano Kami,-_ pensó, con una carcajada mental. -_Bien. Quién hubiera pensado que el hechizo de sangre la enviaría 'allí'. Puede que no esté todo perdido.-_ Le lanzó una mirada subversiva a Nabiki, la cual contemplaba a Ranma en descrédito, y sus ojos se encendieron triunfalmente. _-Akane está bien y verdaderamente fuera de su alcance si realmente está en el plano Kami. Y pronto...-_

-Ranma, creo que puedo ayudarte,- dijo ella. Todos se volvieron hacia Cologne con esperanza en sus rostros, excepto Nabiki. Ella contempló a la anciana con una abierta hostilidad brillando en sus ojos.

_-No has cumplido con tu parte del trato, vieja bruja,-_ pensó Nabiki, mirando furiosamente directo a los ojos de Cologne. _-No solo eso, sino que ahora sé que enviaste a Akane al plano Kami. Será mejor que esto sea bueno, o ya sabes cuales serán las consecuencias.-_

Cologne simplemente asintió ligeramente, como si comprendiera la muda, y aun así cristalina amenaza sin preocuparse en absoluto.

Ranma miró seriamente a Cologne. -¿Puedes tratar de lanzar el hechizo de nuevo? Casi funcionó.-

-¡¿Estás loco, Ranchan?- gritó Ukyo. -¡Esa cosa casi te mata!-

Ranma la miró y sonrió ligeramente. -Oh, vamos, Ucchan. Tú sabes que soy más fuerte que eso.-

-Me temo que ella tiene razón,- dijo Cologne. -El hechizo de sangre reaccionó mucho más violentamente contra mi magia de lo que pensé en un principio. Fue una suerte que el hechizo tratase de enviarte a ti en vez de convocar a Akane. Ella no tiene tu constitución y podría no haberlo resistido, aunque hubiésemos parado el hechizo a tiempo.-

-Me pregunto ¿por qué hizo eso?- dijo Tofu, bajando la vista para observar los calcinados restos del incienso del hechizo. -Enviar a Ranma en vez de traer a Akane.-

-No estoy completamente segura,- respondió Cologne, -pero sospecho que hubo alguna interferencia desde el plano Kami.-

Ranma sacudió la cabeza. -¿Interferencia?- preguntó. -¿A qué te refieres?-

Cologne frunció el ceño. -Quiero decir que si Akane está realmente en el plano Kami, algún tipo de espíritu o demonio puede haber alterado el hechizo.-

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó Ranma. Se puso en pie de un salto y miró hacia abajo a la vieja Amazona. -¡¿Qué quieres decir con demonio?- El miedo atenazó su corazón ante la idea de que Akane estuviera en manos de alguna malvada entidad sobrenatural. ¡De ninguna manera podría esa patosa enfrentarse a algo parecido!

Entonces parpadeó sorprendido y el miedo en su corazón se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando el recuerdo le golpeó. -La Mujer de la Nieve,- susurró Ranma, recordando las últimas palabras que Akane le dijo.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Cologne.

Ranma no la escuchaba. Una imagen vino a su mente, la imagen de su sueño la noche anterior, el sueño de una pálida Akane fantasmal congelándole hasta la muerte, emanando frío desde sus blancos dedos hacia su pecho. El sueño donde, cuando había conseguido extraer las palabras "Te quiero" de sus congelados pulmones, ella había cambiado. Cambiado a una extraña mujer de piel blanca con una larga cabellera y unos helados ojos azules...

Él había visto a esa misma mujer en pie detrás de Akane.

_-Oh no...-_

Ryouga vio la expresión en el rostro de Ranma, y sintió una pesada carga de temor establecerse en su estómago. -¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre, Ranma? ¡¿Tú sabes algo, no es cierto?-

-Akane,- dijo Ranma, girando para mirar a su rival con pánico aflorando en su voz. -Ella está con una extraña mujer del plano Kami llamada la Mujer de Nieve. Yo... yo creo que es un espíritu o un demonio de esos.-

-¡¿Qué?- Un débil parpadeo de energía verde azulada comenzó a brillar alrededor de Ryouga. Ukyo, Mousse, Shampoo y los demás comenzaron a apartarse alarmados. -¡Ranma! ¡¿Cómo puedes haber dejado a Akane en manos de un demonio?-

Los ojos de Ranma ardieron con furia y su propio ki comenzó a brillar en respuesta. -¡Oye, cerdito! ¡No tuve elección! ¿Fueron ustedes los que estropearon el hechizo, recuerdas?- Él señaló al suelo chamuscado. -¡Yo no quería dejarla!- gritó, formándosele un nudo en la garganta. Ranma comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se humedecieron cuando el dolor de la pena se unió a su rabia. Sus manos se cerraron en puños y su ki ardió más azul que el de Ryouga.

-¡Yo NO quería dejarla!-

La intensidad de la reacción de Ranma hizo a Ryouga parpadear sorprendido, y se dio cuenta de que se había excedido. Dio un paso atrás aturdido al percibir una desesperación igual, si no mayor, que la suya propia en el rostro de su rival. -O-oye, Ranma, yo... yo no quería decir...-

Afortunadamente, Tofu intervino antes de que Ranma pudiera incinerarlos a todos con un Shishi Houkodan. -¡Esperen, ya está bien!- dijo con firmeza adelantándose, aunque no justo en medio de los dos combatientes. -Ranma, Ryouga, tranquilícense. Sé que ambos están muy preocupados. Todos lo estamos, pero este no es el tiempo ni el lugar para una pelea.- Permaneció allí, imponiendo paz y mirando a Ranma a los ojos, prácticamente obligando al joven a calmarse.

Ranma le devolvió la mirada, temblando con rabia, con su ceño fruncido sobre unos ojos brillantes mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas. Pero Tofu era como Kasumi en el aspecto de que era difícil negarles nada a ninguno de los dos. Finalmente, Ranma se relajó ligeramente y parpadeó, desvaneciéndose el brillo de su aura.

Tofu dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio que hizo eco con los del resto de personas de la habitación, especialmente Ryouga. -Así está mejor,- dijo Tofu. -¿Ahora, qué es lo que dijiste hace un momento? ¿Dijiste que Akane estaba con la mujer de Nieve?- Tofu arqueó las cejas con curiosidad. -¿La Mujer de las Nieves del viejo cuento de hadas?-

Ranma le miró con la mente en blanco. Su padre no le había contado muchos cuentos durante su viaje de entrenamiento. Soltó un tembloroso suspiro y trató de concentrarse mientras luchaba por controlar sus emociones. -No lo sé,- respondió al fin, -pero creo que la vi. Tenía la piel realmente pálida y el pelo largo y blanco. Estaba de pie detrás de Akane.-

_-Y... creo que intentó matarme la última noche,-_ añadió en silencio, no deseando exponer ese temor en particular. Después de todo, fue solo un sueño ¿Verdad? Si hubiera estado a punto de morir congelado durante la noche lo habría notado. Se volvió hacia Cologne. -Tú dijiste que podías ayudarme. Si no podemos volver a usar ese hechizo, ¿hay alguna otra cosa que puedas hacer? ¿Sabes como puedo llegar al plano Kami?-

Cologne miró a Nabiki por el rabillo del ojo. La joven Tendo estaba de brazos cruzados y su expresión relataba la amenaza silenciosa que tenía firme intención de cumplir si Cologne no hacía todo lo posible para salvar a su hermana. Cologne cerró los ojos por un momento.

Esto tenía que ser bueno.

Entonces alzó la cabeza y miró a Ranma. -Hay un gran tesoro que entre mi gente es conocido como el Ojo del Espíritu u Ojo de Kami. Es una gema de gran poder que ha pasado de generación en generación en mi tribu desde los tiempos de la primera Amazona. Su poder es tal que podría superar al hechizo de sangre y enviarte al plano Kami para recuperar a Akane intacta.-

Ranma parpadeó, al igual que Shampoo. Ella nunca había oído de ningún 'Ojo de Kami'... ¿Qué estaba tramando su bisabuela?

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- dijo Ranma ansiosamente. -¡Vamos por él!-

-Desafortunadamente, está en China.- Cologne observó la fruncida expresión de Nabiki. -Y debo recuperarlo yo sola,- dijo antes de que Ranma tuviera la oportunidad de comenzar una expedición. Tanto Ranma como Ryouga sintieron desinflarse ante sus palabras.

-Las otras ancianas de la tribu no se alegrarán de dejar tal sagrado tesoro a mi cuidado para ayudar a unos extranjeros; pero creo que puedo persuadirlas. Dadme cinco días. Cinco días y regresaré con la gema. Entonces podremos traer a Akane de vuelta.-

-¡¿Cinco días?- gruñó Ranma. ¿Quién sabía qué horribles cosas podría hacerle la mujer de las nieves a Akane en cinco días?

-Lo siento, Ranma.- Cologne volvió a mirar a Nabiki, quién se mostraba 'ligeramente' apaciguada, aunque aun enojada. -Si puedo volver más pronto, lo haré. Mientras tanto, debes ser paciente.-

Ranma apretó los dientes. La paciencia nunca había sido su fuerte.

RRR

-Cinco días,- dijo Nabiki. Estaba frente a la entrada del Nekohanten en medio del frío atardecer de primavera y observaba a la vieja momia con una rabia a duras penas contenida. Los demás se habían marchado hacía pocos minutos, ya que parecía que no se podía hacer otra cosa. Mousse y Shampoo estaban dentro limpiando los restos del hechizo del suelo. -Nada más… Si no has vuelto en cinco días, Ranma escuchará la cinta. Y si ese 'Ojo de Kami' no funciona, Ranma escuchará la cinta. Esta es tu última oportunidad.-

Los labios de Cologne se torcieron en una ligera media sonrisa. -¿Y si, por alguna casualidad, fallase? Le pondrías la cinta a Ranma, y la pobre Akane seguiría atrapada en el plano Kami sin ninguna manera de rescatarla.-

Nabiki sonrió sarcásticamente. -Creo que ha quedado bastante claro, después de lo que hemos visto esta noche, que Ranma no se rendirá hasta que encuentre una forma de traer a Akane de vuelta. Si tú no puedes hacerlo, nosotros encontraremos a alguien que pueda. Como he dicho antes, no me importa si Ranma escucha o no la cinta. No me interesa si Ranma odia a Shampoo o no. Él ya es mayorcito, puede cuidar de sí mismo.-

Cologne parpadeó.

Nabiki se inclinó hacia delante y miró desde arriba a la marchita Amazona. -Cinco días. Esta es tu última oportunidad de permanecer en el bando 'bueno' de Ranma. Después de eso, si Akane no está de vuelta, tendrás que despedirte de... bueno, de la existencia mortal, probablemente. Tras la demostración de esta noche, apostaría cincuenta a uno que Ranma podría lanzar un ataque de depresión que haría que cualquiera de los de Ryouga pareciesen fuegos artificiales.-

Cologne asintió, para la sorpresa de Nabiki. -Tienes bastante razón,- replicó. -Por lo cual deberías creerme cuando digo que volveré dentro de cinco días, serás mucho más feliz. Espero que entonces cumplas con el fin de nuestro pequeño trato, y tomes las precauciones necesarias para asegurarte de que Ranma nunca descubra que Shampoo y yo fuimos las responsables del hechizo de sangre.- Entonces sonrió. -No tengo intención de renunciar al futuro yerno todavía.-

Nabiki entrecerró os ojos. -Bien,- dijo, aunque el nudo en su garganta le decía que algo iba mal, que estaba ignorando algo. ¿Pero qué? Ella había examinado concienzudamente todas las aberturas... -Tan solo no intentes nada extraño. Cualquier signo de algo fuera de lo común y...-

-Sí, sí, y Ranma escuchará la cinta.- Cologne suspiró. -No temas, Nabiki Tendo. Serás complacida cuando regrese de China.-

-Eso espero. Por tu propio bien.- Nabiki se despidió de Cologne con una última mirada encendida antes de darse la vuelta y regresar a casa.

Cologne la vio marcharse.

Un minuto después, una taciturna y confundida Shampoo salió y se reunió con ella enfrente del restaurante. Cologne le hizo un gesto con su bastón, y en un instante estaban saltando por los tejados, dejando el distrito de Nerima detrás.

Diez minutos más tarde habían regresado. Cologne le dio a la chica algunas breves instrucciones de cómo manejar el negocio mientras estaba fuera. Entonces, sin más preámbulos, partió hacia China.

Shampoo volvió al restaurante, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

RRR

Imperdonable. La muerte era demasiado buena para él.

Yuki-onna estaba frente a su helado espejo contemplando el objeto de su odio mientras entraba en el Dojo y comenzaba a realizar difíciles katas con intensa ferocidad. Sus fríos ojos azules se entrecerraron.

Sí, él estaba frustrado. Había estado tan cerca...

_-Demasiado cerca...-_

Los sentimientos del joven palidecían en comparación a los que 'ella' sentía. Había llegado tan lejos con Akane. A Akane le gustaba estar allí, le gustaba estar con ella. Cierto, aun tenía que olvidar... a ese chico... pero había llegado a ser casi feliz...

Y ahora él lo había arruinado todo. Akane nunca sería feliz quedándose sabiendo que él la estaba buscando. Al menos no mientras esa condenada hebra de sangre de dragón les conectase.

Ella estaba a punto de quitarla. Tras casi dos años de trabajo diario, finalmente había sentido un debilitamiento en el hechizo de sangre. No tardaría mucho...

Pero podría no ser suficientemente pronto. Especialmente si el chico intentaba avivar su promesa de encontrarla.

Yuki-onna frunció el ceño. Había que hacer algo al respecto. Debía acabar con él, eliminarlo de escena... de algún modo. Y era necesario castigarle por causar dolor a Akane. Pero no podía matarle. Si lo hiciese, Masakazu lo sabría, y entonces...

Pero... había destinos peores que la muerte.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar uno que fuera... apropiado.

Yuki-onna extendió las manos y las puso cada una a un lado de la imagen en su espejo. Esto era el presente, el 'ahora' del plano mortal.

-Atrás...- susurró, y su helado aliento fluyó sobre la superficie reflectante.

La imagen de Ranma se detuvo. Entonces, lentamente, la escarcha giró mágicamente, la imagen comenzó a moverse de nuevo; pero esta vez a la inversa. Lenta y espectralmente, Ranma realizó sus fluidas katas hacia atrás, dando unos saltos y volteretas tan suaves y perfectas que era casi imposible asegurar que esta vez se movía en dirección opuesta.

-Rápido,- exhaló ella. -Muéstrame el pasado. Muéstrame en 'su' pasado lo que pueda hallar como castigo conveniente por sus crímenes contra mi pequeña Akane-chan.-

La imagen se nubló y aceleró, moviéndose cada vez más rápido. Yuki-onna colocó sus blancas manos sobre el cristal helado y cerró los ojos, viendo en su mente las imágenes con una claridad cien veces mayor que con los ojos.

Ranma, intentando alcanzar a Akane mientras el hechizo de sangre les apartaba...

Ranma, brillando con un aura roja entre los restos de la puerta del Nekohanten mientras gritaba el nombre de Cologne con furia...

-Más atrás,- susurró. -Antes del hechizo de sangre.-

Ranma, corriendo sobre una valla mientras Akane lo hacía a su lado por la calle. Él le dijo una crueldad y ella le envió volando hacia el canal de drenaje para emerger momentos más tarde en forma de mujer pelirroja...

Yuki-onna sonrió. Akane le había contado acerca de su maldición de Jusenkyo, por supuesto. Como mínimo, tenía que admitir que era algo asombroso. Quizás podría usarlo a su favor como parte del castigo. -Más atrás,- susurró.

Imágenes de la vida de Ranma aparecieron ante ella. Ranma durmiendo, comiendo, luchando. El fiasco de las prometidas al completo. Su furia creció mientras veía como ese joven no solo hacía sufrir a Akane, sino a otras mujeres también. La chica solitaria, Ukyo. La desesperada Shampoo, e incluso a la enloquecida Kodachi.

Incluso a su propia madre. Lágrimas de hielo se deslizaron por el rostro de Yuki-onna cuando contempló cuan desesperadamente deseaba verle la madre de Ranma, abrazarle. Y aunque él vislumbraba ese amor, lo burlaba escondiéndose bajo su apariencia femenina justo enfrente de ella; disfrutando del placer de su compañía, pero negándole la alegría y el confort que le ofrecería con la revelación de que él era su hijo. Las lágrimas que la madre de Ranma derramaba por su hijo perdido, sin saber que estaba burlándose de su dolor justo delante de ella, atravesaron el corazón de Yuki-onna.

_-¿Cómo se atreve...-_

-Atrás...- dijo ella, con un terrible nudo en la garganta.

El tiempo rebobinó en su espejo.

Contempló el encuentro de Ranma con Herb. Sí, estar atrapado en su cuerpo de mujer ciertamente parecía causarle al joven suficiente angustia. Eso era definitivamente una posibilidad, aunque no le parecía suficiente justicia para su gusto.

Yuki-onna recogió en su mente la vida de Ranma, envolviéndola con tentáculos de magia, amplificando las imágenes para incluir emociones, tratando de sentir sus mayores momentos de angustia, dolor o... miedo...?

Entonces se detuvo. –_Ahí-_ había algo interesante. Tan solo había sentido uno o dos parpadeos de verdadero terror en el rápido retroceso de la vida de Ranma, pero 'aquí' en su más temprana juventud, se hallaba concentrado un núcleo de terror insano. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa. -Muéstramelo,- susurró. -Desde el principio.-

Escena del espejo… 

Un joven Ranma, de no más de diez años, se hallaba sentado de rodillas frente a su padre en un Dojo.

-Ranma, hoy te entrenaré en el secreto arte del invencible puño del gato. El Nekoken.-

El pequeño Ranma alzó la vista, con sus ojos azules confundidos. ¿Gatos? ¿Qué tienen de especial los gatos? Oh bueno. Papá siempre estaba enseñándole extrañas nuevas técnicas.

-Levántate, Ranma. Extiende tus brazos. Bien.-

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Papá?- Ranma encogió la nariz cuando su padre sacó una larga ristra de salchichas de pescado de un paquete que había comprado recientemente.

-Tan solo estate quieto mientras te ato esto alrededor, hijo.-

Ranma miró a su padre, disgustado. -¿Qué se supone que va a hacer esto?- preguntó.

-Confía en mi, hijo. Esto va a ayudarte a aprender una de las más poderosas técnicas entre las artes marciales.-

Ranma abrió los ojos de par en par. -¿De veras? ¡wow! ¿Cómo funciona?-

Genma fue detrás de Ranma y le cogió por el cuello de su gi. Fue entonces cuando Ranma descubrió la trampilla abierta en el suelo. -¿Qué? ¡Papá, aaAAAHH!- gritó Ranma cuando su padre le arrojó por el oscuro agujero.

Ranma aterrizó sobre algo blando. Entonces ello dejó escapar un bufido inhumano que atravesó sus tímpanos. Asustado, saltó hacia arriba, pero no antes de sentir el dolor que le produjeron unas garras arañando la piel de su pierna, dejando lacerantes heridas sangrantes a su paso. Aturdido, aterrizó de pie, solo para repetir la experiencia. Volvió saltar aterrado, aterrizando sobre más gatos, quienes le mordían y arañaban en defensa.

-¡Ay! ¡Aughh!- Ranma vio a su padre observándole desde el recuadro de luz de la trampilla sobre él. -¡P-papá, sácame de aquí! ¡Los gatos me están... AY... mordiendo!-

Genma le miró durante un instante. Entonces cerró la trampilla, dejando a Ranma en una retorcida oscuridad llena de gatos.

Ranma miró al techo sin creérselo. -¿Papá?- Él no iba a dejarle en serio ahí debajo, ¿Verdad? Ranma permaneció rígido, abriendo los ojos en la absoluta oscuridad, temeroso de moverse por miedo a tropezar y caer sobre un gato de nuevo. -¿Papi?-

Pero pronto su miedo a no moverse fue reemplazado. Los gatos, captando el aroma de las salchichas, empezaron a reunirse en torno a él.

Él no podía verles; pero podía oírles maullar mientras se frotaban contra sus piernas. Los gatos se peleaban, bufaban y se subían unos encima de otros, clavando sus zarpas en los pies desnudos de Ranma mientras comenzaban a devorar las salchichas alrededor de sus piernas. Ellos alzaron sus afiladas zarpas para aferrarse mejor en un intento de alcanzar la primera comida que se les ofrecía desde hacía días.

Los ciegos ojos de Ranma se abrieron aun más por el miedo. -¡Ay!- Garras y dientes se hincaron profundamente en su piel y él se tambaleó ante el agudo dolor, cayendo de espaldas. Los gatos se arremolinaron sobre él, saltando sobre su pecho, arañando y mordiendo indiscriminadamente tanto a las salchichas como al que las portaba, con el ansia de la desnutrición alimentando la furia de su hambre.

-¡P-paapi!- gritó. Él sabía que no era de hombres estar asustado, pero allí había tantos de esos gatos, y estaba tan oscuro... Podía sentirlos y sus inhumanos maullidos le rodearon y saturaron sus oídos mientras mordisqueaban su carne y arañaban sus brazos y su cara ¿Por qué le había tirado su padre aquí para ser devorado? ¿Es que ya no le quería? ¿Era una deshonra como estudiante? ¿Por qué no respondía y no abría la puerta para sacarle de allí...?

-¡Papi, p-por favor!- el pequeño llamó desesperadamente mientras era lentamente enterrado bajo una montaña viviente de bufidos, maullidos y arañazos. Su voz se alzó en desesperado pánico. -¡Por favor! ¡D-déjame salir!-

Pero su padre no respondió y las salchichas de pescado se acabaron pronto; pero los gatos estaban aun hambrientos, y como el olor del pescado le impregnaba, los gatos le arañaron y mordieron en frustración...

Ranma permaneció tumbado temblando, con los brazos protegiendo sus ojos y sangrando de cientos de arañazos y mordiscos por todo su cuerpo. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí tirado, llorando en silencio, hasta que su padre finalmente abrió la trampilla y le sacó fuera.

-Bien.- Su padre le puso frente a él, limpiando sus heridas con irritantes antisépticos. -¿Has aprendido algo?- Miró fijamente los enrojecidos y llorosos ojos de Ranma y su expresión decaída. -¿Qué pasa contigo, chico? ¡Se supone que estabas aprendiendo el puño de gato allí abajo! ¡¿No me digas que tan solo te encogiste en una esquina y lloraste?-

-No podía ver,- respondió Ranma en voz baja. -Y habían... tantos...-

-¡Bah! ¡Eso no es excusa! Me avergüenzo de ti. ¿Cómo puedes ser el heredero de la escuela Saotome de Artes Marciales libres si...-

Justo entonces, un gato, que de algún modo había conseguido escapar del foso, se paseó por el Dojo.

Ranma jadeó y se apartó, encogiéndose, con el fuego de sus heridas ardiendo en su cuerpo y en su mente.

Genma frunció el ceño mientras miraba de un lado a otro entre el gato y su hijo. -¿Así que esas tenemos, eh? Bien ¡Ningún hijo mío va a estar asustado de una cosa tan estúpida como un gato!-

Ranma miró al suelo, sonrojándose por la humillación.

Por eso no protestó cuando su padre le ató sardinas al día siguiente.

Los gatos convergieron hacia él unos minutos después de que aterrizara en el suelo, con sus ojos brillando como lámparas demoníacas a la luz que entraba por la trampilla justo hasta que se cerró de un portazo, sumiéndole en la oscuridad. Entonces los maullidos, los bufidos y las afiladas garras apagaron su chispa de determinación de no asustarse. Ranma gritó de miedo y dolor.

Al día siguiente, Ranma se detuvo frente a su padre, tratando de ocultar sus temblores. -Por favor, papi, no me tires allí otra vez. Lo... lo prometo, no tendré miedo de los gatos nunca más.-

-Bien. Entonces no te importará intentarlo de nuevo. Llegarás a dominar el puño del Gato, chico.-

Al día siguiente, Ranma no podía esconder sus temblores. Caían lágrimas de sus ojos incontrolablemente, y trató de apartarlas con el dorso de sus manos, avergonzado de su debilidad. Su padre estaba frente a él, creciendo en desaprobación. -P-por favor, papi,- lloró él. -No quiero ir al foso otra vez. Los gatos, e-ellos...-

-¡Mírate a ti mismo, chico! ¡Yo no te he criado para que seas un cobarde llorón! ¡Ahora mismo vas a bajar allí, y no vas a salir hasta que no aprendas a controlar tu miedo! O el puño de gato, lo que venga primero. ¡Ahora ve!- Y con un empujón, Genma metió de nuevo a su hijo en el foso.

Esta vez, los gatos sabían que llegaba la comida. Ranma fue cubierto de felinos arañadores y mordedores incluso antes de que llegase a tocar el suelo. La puerta se cerró sobre él, dejándole en medio de la oscuridad con el terror y el dolor y sin ninguna esperanza salir pronto de allí. Esos gatos eran demonios que querían sacarle los ojos, que querían comerse su carne hasta dejar los huesos. Le devorarían antes de que pudiera aprender el puño de gato...

Su padre nunca le dejaría salir. Estaba atrapado allí para siempre. No había salida...

No hay salida...

**¿Asustado, chico?** Esas palabras fueron un ronco gruñido dentro de su mente. Ranma estaba demasiado aterrorizado como para abrir los ojos. Pero descubrió que no necesitaba abrir sus ojos para ver al Gato de las Sombras que acababa de aparecer en la habitación. El animal sobrenatural brillaba con un aura negra y se acercó en silencio a través del muro de gatos maulladores y bufadores que trataban de hacerle jirones.

Si los gatos eran demonios, entonces este era su maestro.

**¿Te atreves a tratar de aprender el Puño del Gato, eh? Para eso hay un precio. Tú 'casi' lo has pagado. Tu delicioso miedo me ha traído hasta aquí para recoger el resto. Tan solo un poco más...**

El Gato de las Sombras alzó una pata y extendió sus garras afiladas como agujas. Ranma las vio acercarse a su rostro, incluso con sus ojos totalmente cerrados, incluso con sus brazos cruzados sobre su rostro. Un aterrado gemido escapó de su garganta.

**Bien. Solo un poco más...**

-¡P-papi! ¡Ayudam-me!-

No hubo respuesta.

Las garras del Gato de las Sombras se lanzaron hacia su rostro.

Ranma gritó. Y permaneció gritando.

**Siiii.** El Gato de las Sombras rugió de gozo. **Ese es el sonido que me gusta oír. Ahora una cosa más.** El Gato de las Sombras se acercó y tocó con su frente la de Ranma.

Cuando la frente del Gato tocó la suya, algo en la joven mente de Ranma chasqueó. Sus ojos se abrieron y miraron al vacío, y su grito se transformó en un maullido.

El Gato de las Sombras se rió, emitiendo un extraño ronroneo. **Ya está todo hecho. Disfruta de mi... regalo.** Las palabras entraron en la mente incomprensiva de Ranma mientras el Gato de las Sombras se desvanecía, retornando al inframundo.

Genma estaba sentado en posición del loto justo al lado de la trampilla, ardiendo con pesar mientras escuchaba a su hijo sollozando debajo. Tenía que pasar esto, después de toda su dedicación y el trabajo duro entrenado al chico. Escuchaba las súplicas de su hijo, pero las ignoraba. Era por su propio bien.

Entonces Ranma comenzó a gritar. Los ojos de Genma se abrieron y fue hacia la trampilla. Pero no... Él dudó. Si sacaba a su hijo ahora, ¿cómo iba a aprender a superar sus temores? No podía permitir que Ranma creyera que su padre iba a estar allí para salvarle cada vez que algo le daba miedo...

Genma se quedó helado cuando escuchó como la voz de Ranma cambiaba de un grito de terror a un inhumano maullido, como un animal herido.

-¡Ranma!- Sin pensarlo más, abrió de golpe la puerta.

Ranma surgió de la abertura de un solo salto, aun maullando, y aterrizó a cuatro patas. El niño se volvió bufando hacia Genma, quien cayó de rodillas a dos metros de él.

Genma palideció. El pelo de Ranma estaba de punta y había una ferocidad salvaje brillando en sus ojos como una fiebre. Un gruñido surgió de su garganta. Levantó una mano, cerrada como si fuera una zarpa, y lanzó un tajo en dirección a su padre a través de la habitación.

Genma jadeó de dolor cuando sintió desgarrarse la ropa y la piel con la fuerza de un casual movimiento de la mano de Ranma. Cayó hacia atrás, perdiendo el aliento. _-¡El Puño del Gato¡ ¡Lo ha conseguido! Pero... ¡¿Qué le ha ocurrido? ¡Hijo mío...!-_ Se incorporó sobre un hombro para ver saltar a Ranma a cuatro patas por una ventana con una velocidad asombrosa. -¡Ranma! ¡Espera!-

Pero su hijo se había ido.

Gruñendo mientras se incorporaba dolorido, descubrió que estaba sangrando a través de los cortes en sus brazos y su torso. _-Tengo que encontrar a Ranma...-_

A varias calles de distancia, Ranma se acurrucó sobre la rama de un árbol. Estaba temblando y su corazón latía rápidamente en su pecho. Su mente parecía incapaz de formar palabras, pero las sensaciones y los instintos le inundaban y sabía que tenía que escapar... escapar de la fuente de su miedo y sufrimiento.

Sufrimiento. Le dolía. Estaba cubierto de arañazos y mordiscos. Él observó, escuchó y olfateó. El gran cruel no estaba por los alrededores. Estaba a salvo. Sintiéndose un poco más seguro, comenzó a limpiar cuidadosa y metódicamente las heridas de sus patas con la lengua.

-Oye, chico, ¿Qué estás haciendo subido en mi árbol?- Akemi Fujisami apartó un mechón de pelo gris de sus ojos con una arrugada mano mientras observaba desde el portón las ramas de su enorme árbol. -Baja aquí ahora mismo.-

El niño, que no parecía tener más de diez años, llevaba puesto un gi blanco desgarrado y manchado de sangre. Él la observó desde su extraña posición y ella pudo ver que su cara y brazos estaban llenos de ensangrentados arañazos.

A Akemi se le cortó el aliento. El negro de sus pupilas y el color azul de su iris parecían pequeños y perdidos en medio de la salvaje blancura que llenaba sus ojos. Él parpadeó y volvió a lamerse tranquilamente sus dedos encogidos.

-Oh cielos,- dijo ella. La anciana le observó con los ojos abiertos. Su marido había sido un gran artista marcial antes de fallecer. Gracias a él, había visto y oído numerosos hechos durante su vida... _-¿Podría ser..? No, es tan solo una leyenda. ¿Y quien le haría semejante cosa a un niño?-_

Ella le miró fijamente y frunció el ceño. _-Aun así...-_

Fue hacia el interior de la casa y surgió momentos después con un tazón de leche. Lo dejó en el porche y volvió la vista hacia el joven de pelo moreno. Aclarando la garganta un poco avergonzada, extendió una mano. -Aquí gatito, gatito,- llamó suavemente. -Ven conmigo. Tengo un poco de leche para ti. Aquí gatito, gatito.-

Ranma se detuvo, parpadeó y continuó su tarea.

Akemi se dio cuenta de que no bajaría hasta que hubiera terminado y con toda probabilidad, esperaría a que ella se marchara. Suspirando, entró en la casa y deslizó la puerta hasta cerrarla. Entonces se sentó al otro lado de la puerta y esperó pacientemente.

Ranma observó cautelosamente como la extraña grande se metía en la casa. Tras unos minutos, saltó al césped y se acercó con cuidado al portón, olfateando el tazón. El líquido blanco olía bien, y su estómago le dolía de hambre, así que empezó a lamerlo.

La puerta se deslizó y Ranma se detuvo tensándose. Era la extraña grande. Ella extendió lentamente una mano. -Tranquilo,- dijo arrullándole. -Buen gatito. No voy a hacerte daño.- Su voz era suave, relajante y su lenguaje corporal cuidadosamente no amenazante mientras se arrodillaba junto a él. Ranma se calmó y continuó lamiendo la leche.

Ni siquiera dio un respingo cuando ella acarició cautelosamente su cabeza. Era agradable. Él se frotó contra la mano y comenzó a ronronear.

Akemi suprimió un jadeo. Las cuerdas vocales de los humanos no estaban diseñadas para emitir ese sonido y aun así él lo hacía. Esto definitivamente no era natural... Ella apartó la mano alarmada.

El niño la miró, con leche goteando de su barbilla y maulló. Sonaba casi como una interrogación, como si le preguntase por qué había parado.

Ella sonrió. A pesar de sus dudas, volvió a estirar la mano para acariciarle la cabeza y él arqueó la espalda complacido, frotándose contra su costado. Akemi se rió suavemente. -Hmm. Me parece que alguien está falto de afecto.-

Ella se asustó un poco cuando repentinamente se subió en su regazo y se acurrucó. Escondiendo sus brazos y sus piernas bajo él, sacó una mano cerrada como una pata y comenzó a limpiarse los restos de leche de la cara.

Ella sonrió, acentuando las arrugas de la risa en su rostro. Era un chico muy guapo. Estaba segura que cuando creciese sería un verdadero rompecorazones.

Si alguna vez recuperaba el sentido, claro está.

Su sonrisa se tornó triste. -¿Cómo voy a sacarte de este estado, jovencito?- susurró. -No puedes quedarte así para siempre.- Se sentó despacio, acariciándole el pelo mientras él ronroneaba en su regazo, con los ojos cerrados. Ella empezó a arrullarle ausentemente y al cabo de un tiempo sintió que la respiración del niño se profundizaba al entrar en el sueño.

Sus piernas empezaron a dormirse por estar tanto tiempo con el peso del joven sobre su regazo. Ella suspiró y cambió de posición, tratando de ponerse cómoda. Sus movimientos despertaron a su joven visitante.

Ranma parpadeó adormilado. _-Qué extraño,-_ pensó. _-No recuerdo haberme quedado dormido.-_ Bostezó enormemente y entonces escuchó una risa. Fue entonces, al mirar a su alrededor, cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. O de por qué estaba de rodillas sobre el regazo de una señora mayor.

-¡Gahh!- exclamó, cayendo del regazo de la mujer y aterrizando de espaldas en el jardín.

Akemi sonrió con alivio cuando vio los ojos del niño, grandes y azules, con la ferocidad reemplazada por confusión. Sus dedos estaban extendidos sobre el césped en vez de encogidos como zarpas.

-Bienvenido de vuelta a la humanidad,- dijo burlonamente.

-¿Huh?- Ranma parpadeó. -¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú?- Él examinó los desconocidos alrededores y frunció el ceño. -¿Cómo he llegado aquí?- preguntó.

-¿No recuerdas nada?- preguntó Akemi.

Ranma sacudió la cabeza mientras la miraba, entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia. Entonces se detuvo. -Yo recuerdo...- Una sombra pasó sobre su rostro y se estremeció. -...gatos,- finalizó.

Akemi asintió. -Es lo que pensaba.- Ella se levantó y se inclinó profundamente. -Soy Fujisami Akemi. Eres bienvenido como huésped en mi hogar.-

Ranma parpadeó de nuevo aturdido mientras intentaba comprender lo que ocurría. Además, nunca nadie se había inclinado así hacia él antes. Se puso en pie y le devolvió el saludo. -Soy Saotome

Ranma,- dijo.

Akemi sonrió. Que chico tan encantador. -Encantada de conocerte. Parece que has estado estudiando el NekoKen.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó Ranma con los ojos abiertos.

-Por tus cicatrices de guerra, en primer lugar,- respondió, -y en segundo por...-

-¡Rannmaaaa!- La llamada se oía débil, como si estuviera a una manzana de distancia.

Ranma dio un brinco, como si le hubieran sorprendido haciendo algo que no debía. -Es mi papá,- dijo, mirando arrepentidamente a Akemi. -Lo siento, yo... tengo que irme.- Y con una agilidad que la sorprendió, saltó a la rama más baja del árbol, a unos buenos tres metros del suelo, y se descolgó sobre el muro que rodeaba la casa.

-Ranma, espera,- dijo Akemi.

Él se detuvo, volviéndose hacia ella.

_-Quédate conmigo,-_ deseaba decir. _-Yo cuidaré de ti mejor de lo que él puede.-_ En vez de eso, respiró profundamente y sonrió. -Acuérdate de donde vivo,- le dijo. -Háblale a tu padre de mí, y hazle saber que si alguna vez tiene problemas con... con el Nekoken, que yo puedo ayudarle. ¿Me prometes que se lo dirás de mi parte?-

Ranma no entendió la extraña petición; pero sonrió a la anciana. "Esta bien," dijo. -Lo prometo. ¡Domo arigato, Fujisami-san!- Y con esto, desapareció tras el muro.

Fin de escena.

La mujer de las Nieves separó las manos del espejo y las dejó caer a sus costados, con las imágenes y sentimientos de Ranma desvaneciéndose de su mente.

Eso... Eso fue 'interesante'. Un conocimiento definitivamente incalculable.

Enlace o no enlace... Quizás hubiera una forma de hacer que Ranma olvidara a Akane después de todo...

RRR

-¡Oye, Ryouga! ¡Levántate!-

Ryouga apretó los ojos y gruñó. -Lárgate, Ranma. Es demasiado temprano. Ni siquiera ha salido el sol.-

Ranma refunfuñó y bajó la cremallera de la tienda de campaña para meter la cabeza dentro. -¿Desde cuando te ha dado por ser la bella durmiente, señor puedo-recorrer-el-continente-entero-sin-darme-cuenta-porque-no-me-canso? Como si nunca me hubieras levantado tú en mitad de la noche para pelear.-

Ryouga suspiró pesadamente y se sentó. -De acuerdo, Ranma. Entrenaré contigo. Y esta noche le pediré prestado algo de poción para dormir a Kodachi y te lo echaré en la comida para que duermas toda la noche. ¿De acuerdo?-

Ranma hizo una mueca. -No tiene gracia, Ryouga.-

-¿Quién trata de hacerse el gracioso? Vamos. Tal vez si te dejo inconsciente pueda dormir decentemente.-

Ranma se rió. -Lo dudo.-

Entonces frunció el ceño. Se sentía ligeramente culpable por despertar a Ryouga en medio de la noche. Ciertamente no era culpa de Ryouga que no pudiera dormir bien. Era solo que cada vez que se dormía tenía... pesadillas tan horribles...

Algunas eran sobre Akane. Podía ver como la expresión en su rostro cuando fue apartado de ella, oírla gritar su nombre en desesperación, podía ver el frío y reluciente brillo en sus lágrimas mientras corría hacia él...

Siempre se despertaba de esas pesadillas encontrándose enredado en sus sábanas, con los ojos húmedos y enrojecidos, y su almohada mojada.

Aunque no todos eran sueños acerca de Akane. A veces soñaba con el rostro frío y sin emociones de la Mujer de la Nieve mientras permanecía detrás de Akane, mirándole con un inconmensurable odio oculto tras sus ojos...

Ranma se estremeció ligeramente.

Pero lo que le había despertado esta noche no fue un sueño acerca de Akane o de la extraña mujer de nieve. Esta noche había soñado con... gatos. Dos enormes gatos con un pelaje del color de la sangre fresca, ambos con ojos rojizos y enormes bocas repletas de colmillos, ambos maullando sedientos de sangre hasta que saltaron hacia él...

Ranma se quedó paralizado de miedo, incapaz de moverse excepto para cubrirse el rostro con los brazos y esperar a la sensación de sus garras y dientes hundiéndose en su piel...

Pero no ocurrió nada. Y cuando encontró el coraje para mirar, vio a los gatos, arañando y clavando las garras sin lograr nada en una barrera invisible a un metro de distancia de él.

Al pie de la barrera descansaba una pluma, del color del ámbar.

Aliviado, pero aun nervioso ante la visión de los gatos, Ranma cuidadosamente se acercó para recoger la pluma y examinarla. Había algo... familiar en ella...

Entonces se le heló la sangre, y la pluma cayó de sus entumecidos dedos mientras abría los ojos aterrorizado. Uno de los gatos había dejado de arañar la barrera invisible. Este presionaba la cabeza contra el muro invisible y comenzó a... apretar. Lentamente, como si se moviera a través de plastelina, comenzó a introducirse en ella. Tras unos instantes, el otro gato imitó a su compañero, presionando con la cabeza y cruzando a través de la única cosa que les separaba de su presa.

Aterrado más allá de las palabras, Ranma buscó un lugar a donde huir; pero descubrió que no podía moverse. Solo pudo ver indefenso como los gatos lentamente pasaban a través de la barrera...

-¿Bueno, Ranma? ¿Te vas a quedar ahí o vamos a pelear?-

Ranma parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que había llegado al Dojo sin darse cuenta. Ryouga estaba frente a él, preparado para el combate.

-Bah, Ranma, estás realmente retrasado. Voy a barrer el suelo contigo.-

-ja. Qué más quisieras.- Ranma sacudió la cabeza, expulsando los sueños de su mente, y se colocó en postura de ataque. Para esto había despertado a Ryouga. Para pelear... y olvidar...

Tras alguna señal de comienzo invisible, los jóvenes se atacaron simultáneamente. Hubo una ráfaga de patadas y puñetazos en medio del aire y Ryouga fue enviado contra el muro del Dojo.

Ranma sonrió mientras aterrizaba suavemente. -Vamos, Ryouga. Eso fue patético. Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor.-

Ryouga se incorporó tambaleándose, limpiándose un poco de sangre del labio. -Cállate, Ranma. Aún sigo medio dormido. No entiendo como puedes tomarla conmigo solo porque no puedes esperar otros dos días a que Cologne vuelva de China.-

Ranma miró enojado a su amigo/rival. Estaba actuando demasiado despreocupadamente acerca de la situación al completo... -Bueno ¡Yo no veo como puedes dormir tú, "P-Chan" especialmente sabiendo que Akane está en peligro y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto!-

Ryouga se erizó ante el mote de 'P-Chan' y estuvo a punto de responder, cuando de pronto se detuvo y parpadeó.

-¿Quién?-

Ranma se quedó de piedra y miró a Ryouga sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho?-

Ryouga lanzó a Ranma una mirada confusa y se rascó la cabeza. -Bueno, tú estabas diciendo algo de... ¿"Quién" dices que está en peligro?-

-¡¿Quién crees, idiota? ¡"Akane" está en peligro! ¡Hubiera pensado que tú antes que nadie estarías preocupado por ella!-

El entendimiento iluminó de pronto los ojos de Ryouga. -Oh,- dijo. -"Esa" Akane. La chica que las voces del hechizo pusieron en tu cabeza, ¿verdad?- Ryouga lanzó una mirada de simpatía a Ranma. -Mira, Ranma, sé que es duro de creer, pero Akane 'no' existe. Ese es tan solo el hechizo hablando. Tienes que concentrarte, lo recordarás.-

Los ojos azules de Ranma se encendieron. Una sensación desagradable se estaba formando en su estómago. -Eso no tiene gracia, Ryouga,- dijo roncamente.

Ryouga levantó las manos. -¡Oye, no estoy tratando de hacerme el gracioso, Ranma! ¿Qué pasa contigo esta noche?- Repentinamente frunció el ceño preocupado. -Las voces del hechizo... ¿Han vuelto? ¿Por eso estás tan alterado?-

-No,- replicó Ranma enojadamente, -no es eso, yo...- _-Espera...-_ Ranma se detuvo cuando la imagen de dos gatos, rojos como la sangre, pasando a través de un muro invisible vino a su mente. _-Las voces del hechizo...-_

De repente, un agudo y penetrante dolor atravesó la cabeza de Ranma. -Ungggh...- Ranma se sostuvo las sienes y cayó de rodillas.

-¡Ranma! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre?-

-R... Ryouga...- jadeó. Volvió a gritar cuando otro dolor, peor que el primero, amenazó con partirle la cabeza en dos. Y entonces...

Mente de Ranma

Y entonces se encontró frente a la barrera. Los gatos la habían atravesado casi por completo, maullando y chirriando de placer.

Él sostuvo sus temblorosas manos hacia delante. -N-no,- tartamudeo asustado. -¡V…váyanse, no los quiero dentro de mi cabeza otra vez!-

Los gatos siguieron acercándose.

Fuera de la mente de Ranma

Ryouga contempló aturdido como Ranma se desplomaba, sosteniéndose la cabeza en agonía.

-¡Ranma!- Ryouga le miró desconcertado, sin saber qué hacer para aliviar el dolor de su amigo. Las voces del hechizo habían vuelto. 'Tenía' que ser eso. Ranma había estado actuando de un modo muy extraño el último par de días, así que sospechó que las voces estaban haciendo el camino de vuelta de donde quiera que hubieran estado escondidas. Desde que Cologne había salido hacia China para conseguir esa piedra para deshacer el hechizo de sangre, el comportamiento de Ranma se había hecho cada vez más errático...

-N…no,- Ranma gimió desde el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. –V…váyanse, no los quiero dentro de mi cabeza otra vez..."

Eso fue definitivo. Ryouga salió corriendo hacia la casa. -¡Kasumi-san! ¡Nabiki-san!-

Llegó al salón justo cuando las chicas salían adormiladas de sus habitaciones. Nabiki miró a Ryouga desde las escaleras. -¿Qué pasa, Ryouga-kun? Será mejor que sea importante. No son siquiera las tres de la madrugada.-

-Es Ranma. Él y yo estábamos entrenando en el Dojo y él se derrumbó. Creo... creo que las voces han vuelto.-

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó Nabiki, bajando rápidamente las escaleras. -¿Y tú vienes y lo dejas solo?-

-¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer?- replicó Ryouga. -¿Quedarme quieto y no hacer nada?-

Kasumi se llevó una mano al cachete. -¡Oh cielos! Llamaré al Doctor Tofu.-

Genma-panda asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su dormitorio y levantó un cartel. [¿Qué ocurre?] Pero no había nadie allí para responderle.

Mente de Ranma

Con unos chirridos gemelos de gozo, los gatos del hechizo de sangre se liberaron de la barrera que los había contenido tanto tiempo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, saltaron directos hacia el rostro de Ranma.

Ranma gritó cuando, en una explosión de dolor, los gatos penetraron fantasmalmente en su cabeza.

Y el murmullo comenzó de nuevo, aumentando en intensidad...

_**Akane está viva Akane está viva ...**_

_**Nunca la volverás a ver, estás condenado a fracasar, ya lo has hecho, deberías renunciar a verla nunca más nunca la volverás a ver estás condenado a fracasar ya lo has hechodeberíasrenunciar ...**_

-¡NO!-

RRR

Ranma se incorporó de un salto, aferrándose la cabeza mientras las oscuras y espesas voces llenaban su cabeza una vez más.

-¡Ranma!- Nabiki estaba allí, sosteniéndole por los hombros para tranquilizarle

Ryouga estaba arrodillado al otro lado. -Aguanta, Ranma. El Doctor Tofu está en camino.-

Ranma apretó los dientes, con los ojos cerrados mientras luchaba por concentrarse. Las voces habían vuelto, pero él las había controlado antes de forma que no eran tan insoportables. Podía hacerlo de nuevo, tan solo si...

Ahí. Él encontró su centro. Se obligó a relajarse y cuando lo hizo, se concentró en apartar las voces al fondo de su mente, donde las había retenido hasta que desaparecieron misteriosamente hacía un par de días.

Las voces se retiraron de mala gana. Si Ranma caía inconsciente o se dormía, serían capaces encontrar una menor resistencia. Pero con él despierto y usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, fueron reducidas hasta que fueron un bajo, pero constante susurró.

Ranma abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba cubierto de sudor. Nabiki y Ryouga le observaban preocupados.

-Oye,- dijo Ryouga. -¿Estás bien?-

Ranma asintió temblorosamente y tragó saliva. -Supongo que tenías razón, Ryouga. Las voces han vuelto. Pero creo que las tengo bajo control otra vez.-

Nabiki se sentó y suspiró. -Qué alivio. Nos asustaste por un momento, Ranma.- Ella arqueó una ceja. -Hazme un favor y no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?-

Ranma se puso en pie. -Sí, claro.- Suspiró profundamente. -Desearía que Cologne llegase pronto con ese Ojo de Kami para poder traer a Akane de vuelta. Entonces tal vez estas estúpidas voces no serán tan condenadamente insoportables.-

Ryouga y Nabiki se lanzaron miradas nerviosas el uno al otro.

-¿Akane?- preguntó Nabiki.

Ryouga se encogió de hombros. -No me mires a mí, Nabiki-san. Yo supuse que es la chica que el hechizo de sangre ha puesto en su cabeza. Ya sabes, la que se suponía que debía hacer que odiase a Shampoo.-

-Ah.- Asintió Nabiki comprendiendo. -Así que su nombre es Akane, ¿no es así? Eso es nuevo.-

Ranma se quedó helado, mirando de un lado a otro entre los dos. Entonces sus ojos se entrecerraron hasta convertirse en dos rendijas de fuego azul. -Será mejor que esto no sea su idea de una broma pesada, chicos,- dijo en un tono bajo de voz.

Nabiki le miró asustada. Entonces su expresión se convirtió en una sonrisa. -Hmm,- dijo, mirando a Ranma a los ojos. -Parece que las voces han vuelto para vengarse de veras. Será mejor que te esfuerces más en controlarlas, Saotome. Eso si no quieres que todos piensen que estás para encerrarte en un manicomio antes de que Cologne pueda curarte.-

Ranma parpadeó, cogido por sorpresa ante el tono de Nabiki. -¿Q-qué? ¿Curarme? ¿Ustedes... ustedes están hablando en serio?-

Ryouga y Nabiki tan solo le miraron en simpatía.

Ranma pensaba que después de por todo lo que había pasado, no podía ocurrirle nada peor. Estaba equivocado. Sintió que las fuerzas abandonaban sus piernas y cayó al suelo. -Pero... ¿Qué pasa con Akane?-

-Mira, Ranma,- dijo Nabiki, -esa persona llamada Akane con la que estás tan obsesionado, es tan solo un fragmento del hechizo de sangre que se ha quedado incrustado en tu cerebro.-

-Fragmento...- Ranma sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor.

-Vamos, no te preocupes por eso, Ranma,- dijo Ryouga, yendo a su lado y dándole una palmada en el hombro para consolarlo. -Aguanta un poco. Cologne volverá pronto con la piedra 'como se llame' y esas voces se habrán ido para siempre. Todo volverá a ser como antes.-

-De algún modo,- susurró Ranma profundamente, -Lo dudo.-

Las voces en su mente hicieron eco del sentimiento felizmente.

RRR

Fin de la novena parte

Bueno, y que les parece?

En estos momentos estoy creando un club llamado "quien golpea mas a Genma" todos los interesados podrán: golpear, torturar, masacrar, descuartizar y todas esas cositas sádicas que se le ocurran a tu cerebro con el fin de hacer sufrir al hombre panda :D ¿Quién se apunta?

Regresando al fic, como verán hasta el momento lady Krista a hecho un excelente trabajo, según sus reviews ha despertado: odio, lastima, rencor, admiración y demás sentimientos atreves de sus palabras, Hearts of ice tardo ¡8 AÑOS¡ para llegar a su fin con 279 reviews ¿creen que podamos superarlos? (los reviews claro esta, porque lo del tiempo de mi cuenta corre que no pase tanto tiempo ;D) en sus manos esta queridos lectores ^;^

Agradezco a:

rusa-ranmayakane: (no he leído nada de avatar, solo he visto la película :D muy buena por cierto, pero buena suerte con tu traducción si necesitas ayuda solo pídelo gracias por leer)

pacita: (¡gracias a ti señorita¡ por leer esta pobre traducción)

Diana- Tendo: (sip tienes razón el capitulo anterior tubo mas de 12000 palabras, normalmente tienen 6000 o sea lo doble ;D y no te preocupes que no lo voy a abandonar aunque si prefieres leerlo en ingles no hay problema porque seria remplazado por lady krista y ya es mucho decir)

Shani: (que honor pues, y con la historia pues…. Ya lo veras ;D)

Karla eves: (¡gracias a ti¡ y me honra saber que puedo ayudar un poquito trayendo esta historia al habla hispana "aunque mi español sea pésimo" y es en serio quizás escribiendo se entienda pero hablando… mmm u.u)

Arashi Ayukawa: (que bueno que te guste como va esta historia y a mi también me gusta la mitología japonesa, esta llena de…. Magia :D gracias por leer)

Flor440: (dame toda la "lata" que quiera por mi encantado, a mi también me encanta la faceta de Nabiki, normalmente la ponen fría y sin escrúpulos, en parte lo es pero hay capítulos del anime en donde uno se da cuenta que no con todos es así, especialmente su familia, y te aviso que los próximos capítulos van a estar cargados de muchísimos sentimientos, no te los pierdas ;D

Bueno hasta aquí los dejo gracias a los que leen pero no dejan review se les agradece de todas formas.

P. d. ¿creen que Ranma olvide a Akane?... hasta dentro de 15 días ;D


End file.
